Aka Koi
by Lady Amaya
Summary: AU It has been 3 years since Uzumaki Setsuko left Konoha. It has been 2 years since her death was heard of. Nothing short of a snake and Konoha's destruction could wake the dead. And this woman does not like waking up. R
1. Gone but Not Forgotten

I do not own Naruto. Janghoon and Seung belong to my friend. Setsuko and the Uzumaki branch family are mine. A few others will show up that are mine. If I owned Naruto, Kakashi would be mine!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahaha!

Aka Koi

Kakashi watched his former students wander off. All had finally achieved chuunin. Yet, they still thought of his as their sensei, even though they were no longer under his command. Kakashi began to wonder briefly about the changes that had occurred.

Sasuke was the only one who didn't change his clothes after becoming chuunin. He only wore the dark green vest over his usual clothes. His cold nature was still there. However, for those he deemed fit, there was a softer side. Not by much though. He still harbored a great anger towards his brother, but by being forced to spend time recovering from his cursed mark with Uzumaki Yoko by the Hokage, it seemed like that had gone down. Yoko seemed cold and harsh whenever he let himself drift too close to the darkness. She and Tsunade had thought it best for him to do a great deal of spiritual healing. Because of that, he was able to slowly move on with his life. He started to spend more time with Sakura.

Sakura had seemed to change a great deal. Gone were the red dresses and relying on others. She wore dark red pants that were alittle longer than her knees. She wore a soft white button up tank top that exposed her mid drift. Black wrist bands and her shinobi sandals finished off the outfit. She had opted not to wear her chuunin vest. Her forehead protect was still used to hold back her hair, which was an inch or two longer than her chin. Her body had become sleek and slightly muscular. Setsuko had excelled in genjutsu, she often spent time with Tenshi when she had problems with that. She and Ino had ended their foolish rivalry, as Ino had decided to hook up with a lazy genius.

Then there was the precious fox child. For the most part, the fox was gone. Oh, it wasn't completely absorbed, but a great deal had been. Another year or so and it would be gone. He could call on the power without asking now. His appearance hadn't been changed too much. He had grown a several inches but nothing else. Except his eyes. It seemed that his eyes would change to the hellish red with black slits whenever he wished. Almost like the Uchiha famous eyes. He couldn't copy anything, granted. Yet genjutsu didn't work as it should have. He could see in the dark and his eyes would catch things he normally would miss. It seemed as though every sense of his was enhanced at those times. When he gained this ability, he had to tell his two teammates and his friends. The fear in his eyes was enough for Tenshi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the dragged along sand triplets, Robin, Yoko, and Iruka to spy on him while he told them. The reactions wasn't as great as they hoped for, nor was it as bad as they feared. Ino and Sakura were stunned speechless, a difficult task. Choji was left in shock and wasn't eating, yet another seemingly impossible task. The complete shock on Neji's face along with Sasuke, Lee, and Shikamaru was enough to cause Naruto to back up in fear. When no one spoke for several minutes Naruto took off, leaving them standing there. They spies were ready to give chase and calm him down. However, surprising his friends more than the truth of Kyuubi, along with the spies, Hinata took off after him. She, though unnoticed, was the only one that didn't seem overwhelmed. The spies followed silently and found a fox boy trying not to cry as Hinata hugged him, crying herself, saying that Naruto was Naruto. She even told him that no matter what was trapped inside him, her feelings would never change. All that was different now was that she knew a secret of his. The others shortly showed up. Sasuke told him that fox or no fox, he was stuck with a dobe as a teammate and he was used to it. Sakura just smiled and told him that would explain his pranks, but it didn't excuse them. She would keep on smacking him and scolding him for the pranks and his loud behavior. Neji just told him that, demon or no demon, foxes can't beat the Hyuuga and Naruto beat him after all. Ino just told him that he better not start sprouting tails or else she'd never be able to look at him with a straight face. Choji munched on his food and told him that foxes liked to steal food so Naruto better not even think about taking his. Shikamaru merely sighed with a how troublesome and said that Naruto was born before hand and so he couldn't be Kyuubi. Shino was quiet before saying don't step on my bugs and I don't care. Kiba grumbled that foxes didn't bother him in the least. Lee started to sprout off into sayings of being able to withstand such a fearsome creature and that his was a great person and friend. Tenten just shook her head and agreed with her teammates, saying that she finally understood the reason why Yoko sewed 'fox' into his clothes. It was shortly after that the branch the spies were piled on gave way. Sand ended up 'accidentally' smacking Robin and the rest of the day was spent holding Robin back from killing Gaara. Naruto had exchanged the bright orange jacket for the dark green vest. Yoko sewed in kanji 'fox' on the back. Dark orange baggy pants found their way into his style, along the vest over his ninja chain net t-shirt. He wasn't as loud as before and had been taught a great deal about his family. Also, he and Hinata seemed to have hooked up. With of course a few shoves, literally, from Tenshi.

Kakashi blinked in surprise as he found himself in front of the Uzumaki Estate. With a look of longing he let himself in. Though his house had been rebuilt and he was finally able to move out, the Uzumaki had told him that he could stay there any time. Yoko and Tenshi told him that they were the oldest and had already decided that he was family. He could let himself in any time he wanted. Kakashi was careful not to make any noise as he went to her room. She had been gone for awhile. Even so, Kakashi felt better whenever he went in there. To him, it would always smell like her. Kakashi looked at the clean room. It seemed like there was an unspoken law that said dust wasn't aloud to gather.

"She's dead, you know." Robin leaned against the doorway. The tank top she wore wasn't as baggy as it used to be. Tape and bandages could be seen peeking out of the top of her shirt. She had, much to her displeasure and the pleasure of most of the male population, grown quite a figure. However, she had resorted to tapping her chest, claiming that it would be easier to fight without having . . . certain body parts to worry extra about. She had let her bangs grow out to her cheek and swept them to the side. Now, she only had one braid and it wasn't as long as before. It was alittle shorter than mid thigh. Robin stepped into the room as she looked around. "She's been dead for almost two years." Her name was a sacred thing in the Uzumaki house. No one really spoke it.

". . . I know." Kakashi picked up a faded picture of the woman and her team. The team picture that Naruto and Robin took of her. ". . . she was beautiful." Robin nodded.

"Hai. She had a shine to her that seemed like it would only be effective on her." Kakashi smiled as he put down the frame.

"Yes. She was so beautiful in every way." He let his eyes scan around the room once more. "But there was this certain beauty to her. She seemed to have shined the most on the battlefield. Those were her moments. That beauty seemed to radiate through the darkness of a battle and give new hope and energy." Robin brushed some dust off a table top near the door.

"I know. Even with the same amount of battles I've seen her in, she seemed to quite lovely in the mist of battle." Before anymore words could be exchanged the ground shook. Robin stumbled forward and was barely able to regain her footing. She looked up at Kakashi and they both shared a look of confusion before a blinding light filled the air.

* * *

Janghoon stared at the grave with dry tears. He had to make it himself. Over two years ago. Janghoon shook his head to free his thoughts. It did no good to think of the past. He remembered the words Setsuko had spoken to him before she left. She told him that once he was done . . . he had to return to Konoha. Something was happening there and she couldn't tell him.

"Setsuko-sensei . . . I'm finally done." He let his words travel on the wind, to wherever she might be.


	2. That Hateful Look

Aka Koi

That Hateful Look

Janghoon landed with a light thud in his home village. All the time he spent traveling, he never found a place quite like Konoha. To him, nothing could truly compare. His missed this place. His heart had ached for it while he traveled. A small burden was lifted as he breathed in the air before remembering his sensei's last words to him. He needed to go back to Konoha . . . something huge was going to be happening when he did. His eyes scanned over the ninja village before he began to blend back into the crowds. He glanced around, hoping to see a certain face. He had missed it for the longest times. However, he only ended up lost. Sound-nin. His skin crawled as memories of the battles in Konoha came back to him. They were everywhere. It sent chills up his spine. So much like when they first attacked Konoha . . . in the beginning of that horrible war. They would be rude to leaf-nin and no one seemed to care. Anger boiled and confusion ebbed away at his thoughts. He bit down on his lip, remembering the lessons Setsuko had taught him. Don't draw attention to yourself. Blend in as much as you can without using Henge, that way, if you're caught, they won't know you're a ninja or your skill level. Suddenly, a metallic taste entered his mouth from the liquid seeping from his lip. Janghoon reached up and wiped away the copper liquid. Janghoon shook his head, trying to rid his sorrow. All those lessons. There was so much more she didn't teach him. She left, saying that he needed to gain them on his own. Janghoon skillfully hid his talent and still remained unnoticed. It was a good lesson she had taught him. He forgot how many times that he had the advantage in a fight because people didn't realize he was a ninja. Or a skilled one at that. He would stop momentarily to hear some local gossip, none of it explaining why the sound were there. He fought away his frustration. He had to blend in. It was the only way to figure out what the heck was going on. To his relief, the boring gossip broke.

"What did you say bitch?!" It seemed as though there would be a fight. There must have been a response. The crowd had gasped in shock from something and it wasn't from the man yelling. No, they had waited a few more seconds before responding. The crowd grew silent, letting Janghoon hear the conversation, recognizing a voice.

"Tell me, why has the leaf bowed to the slime that has evolved into the sound-nin?" Janghoon was curious as to that.

"Listen you little whore, the Hokage Orochimaru-sama will kill ya! Now, tell us yer name!" Janghoon felt his confusion peak at that. How could that ever happen? Tsunade-sama was Hokage. A crazed laughed filled the air, cutting his thoughts short. Janghoon remembered hearing Orochimaru's laugh before. It didn't terrify him as much as this one did. He knew what was coming. Enough time around her had taught him those many moods from hell. Janghoon slowly backed up.

"Well, well, well. It seems that vile creatures dare to stay in the light now. I remember when I last saw him, does he still look like that? Or perhaps now people can stand the sight of him?" Janghoon mentally nodded to himself. He knew those hidden messages. Go find out what is up with everyone and get your but back to when we last saw him in Konoha! He slowly moved away from the crowd to begin the needed eavesdropping. But he stopped short when he saw Kakashi push his way to the front. It shocked him to see Kurenai standing with him, holding his arm.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded, hate filling his visible eye. The crowd had begun whispering again and Janghoon missed the response but he heard everyone's reactions.

"That certifiable manic?! No, it can't be!" A sound-nin shouted, somewhat scared.

"I thought that crazed freak was dead!" Was another response.

"I can't believe it! Someone get Orochimaru-sama! He'll stop that psycho!"

"I don't think the gods themselves could!" Janghoon had flinched at every insult the people threw. He knew what would happen. All that rage would be pounded out on them.

"Run! Natural disasters follow that monster!!!" Janghoon jumped away as he saw the head of someone fall to the ground. Well, he knew something was bad when she laughed like that. Janghoon disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Janghoon sat up in a tree, trying to stay out of the mud. The wind had brought in some storms, blanketing the village with water. His mind briefly thought over the news he gathered, causing a sorrow to course through him. He shook his head to try and rid himself of the pain. It didn't work. The man leaned back against the tree as he forced his mind to wander elsewhere. Tears did no good. She taught him that. Tears can't bring people back. They can't stop bad things from happening. They were useless. And those that spend their time crying are useless. The soft breeze alerted him to a familiar presence. He pushed himself off the tree and landed without a sound.

"You'll never catch me off guard like that." He smirked and looked over at her. It was only three months since he last saw her and she hadn't changed from his last memory. While his clothes remained the same fore the most part, she had completely changed her clothes, looking almost like an Amazon princess from Greek mythology. Her dark brown buckle up boots only went half way to her knees. Tucked into the boots were slightly baggy dirty plum pants with a short skirt over that. The dark brown skirt seemed more like it was wrapped around her to give her more room to move and barely reached her finger tips. The belt was brown and had a gray buckle with the kanji wind or 'kaze', etched into it. She wore a button up corset like top. It was tan and hugged her body perfectly before it was covered up by her skirt and belt. Two short straps held her shirt over her chest, alittle high. On the right they connected at one spot and then they went off at an angle. There was a short chained net sleeve on her right. Her right elbow was covered by a black elbow pad and her right hand had a ninja glove on it. Her left arm had a detached light tan long sleeve that seemed almost too big. She had used black leather straps to wrap around it, criss-crossing in some spots, to keep it there. She had tied them at her wrist, so just alittle bit of fabric was left free and rested on the back of her hand. The headband was in its proper place on her forehead. Her long dark hair tumbled over the headband and reached passed her shoulders. A black choker wrapped around her neck. She moved her crimson lips as she spoke to him.She had completely changed her clothes. Her dark brown buckle up boots only went half way to her knees. Tucked into the boots were slightly baggy dirty plum pants with a short skirt over that. The dark brown skirt seemed more like it was wrapped around her to give her more room to move and barely reached her finger tips. The belt was brown and had a gray buckle with the kanji wind or 'kaze', etched into it. She wore a button up corset like top. It was tan and hugged her body perfectly before it was covered up by her skirt and belt. Two short straps held her shirt over her chest, alittle high. On the right they connected at one spot and then they went off at an angle. There was a short chained net sleeve on her right. Her lower right was covered by a black leather arm band, thick enough to stop light injuries. Her left arm had a detached light tan long sleeve that seemed almost too big. She had used black leather straps to wrap around it, criss-crossing in some spots, to keep it there. She had tied them at her wrist, so just alittle bit of fabric was left free and rested on the back of her hand. The headband was in its proper place on her forehead. Her long dark hair tumbled over the headband and reached passed her shoulders. A black choker wrapped around her neck. She moved her crimson lips as she spoke to him. "What did you find?" His expression startled her. Grief was written all over it. "Janghoon?"

". . . they . . . they can't remember." She raised an eyebrow.

". . . Janghoon . . . what do you mean?"

"Everyone we knew . . . they can't remember." She was quite before trying to calm him.

"Janghoon, it has been three years." Janghoon looked up at her suddenly. Tears flew from his eyes.

"Setsuko-sensei! Didn't you find it odd that Kakashi-san didn't know you?!" He shook his head in disbelief before looking at the ground. Setsuko looked at Janghoon. His wide eyes stared at the ground as Setsuko placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The forest seemed darker at that moment as the two fought through their horror and disbelief.

". . . Janghoon . . . I know this is painful . . ." She bit her lip in confusion. How could this happen? Her mind was a mess as she tried to come up with answers.

". . . Setsuko-sensei . . . what has happen to them?" He looked up into her eyes while voicing her thoughts. Tears overflowed and ran down his cheeks.

"I . . . I do not know . . ." She herself fought back tears. Those horrible moments flashed through her mind. His disgust. Anger. Hatred. Then that simple gesture that she shared with him. It nearly killed her. It torn her insides to shreds within the instant it happened. The leaves rustled, causing the two to swing toward them, both dropping into their respective fighting stances. Naruto landed in front of them with a kunai drawn. "No." She whispered in horror as her cousin came towards them.


	3. Undercover

Aka Koi

Undercover

Setsuko tried to glared at her little cousin. He wasn't so little anymore. She felt her mind slowly trying to grasp the situation. He was . . . he was her little brother. She didn't know if she had it in her to fight him. Naruto threw his kunai towards Setsuko as she mentally debated whether of not to fight him. Before she could react, a sudden light blinded her. She blinked a few times, trying to see again. Finally, when the black spots vanished, Setsuko looked up to see someone holding the kunai. A small smirk crossed their lips as they stared at them, amused and confused at the same time. Robin smiled gently before dropping it. She had bruises all over her and her once braided hair was loose and tangled.

"Robin?"

"Oy, Setsuko-chan, never thought I'd see you again." Setsuko snapped her head over to see Tenshi, standing next to Naruto. The Uzumaki boy smiled brightly at her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He laughed sadly. Janghoon looked at them all, startled by the turn of events.

"Don't worry." The two spun around to see Gaara, slightly banged up, standing on top of his sand. His looks did not change much, however his eyes didn't seem to be surrounded by as many bags as usual. "Tenshi's genjutsu will make it seem like the three of you are fighting, in chase anyone sees you." Setsuko turned to her family once more, trying to sort through her thoughts. Her instincts took over before she could finish sorting and she rushed to them, grabbing the three of them in a huge hug. Tears brimmed her closed eyes and a smile spread over her face. Robin, slightly startled, patted her on the back

"It's alright now." She whispered affectionately. Setsuko nodded before pulling away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me, what has happened?" She spoke softly. Robin glanced at Tenshi who sighed.

"I guess I'll tell-" She was cut off by Naruto.

"It was Orochimaru." Setsuko turned to him. "He did something. He changed everyone's memories. Tsunade and Jiraiya too. They serve under him. But because of my eyes," He paused, seeing her confused face before remembering she didn't know. He closed his eyes before revealing the strange eyes from Kyuubi. After Setsuko brushed off her moment of shock, he continued. "his genjutsu can't work on me. And the Uzumaki Bloodlimit of unlimited adaptability stops it too. He made everyone forget about you and Janghoon along with the Uzumaki clan. I don't know why he didn't make them forget about me. Maybe it would take more effort and time because I've been here for so long." Naruto shrugged as he stared at the ground. "I don't know. All I know is, the he's got sound-nin crawling all over the Uzumaki Estate and the other Uzumaki were put under some kind of jutsu. They sleep now, I don't know if anything can wake them up." Setsuko looked at Tenshi and Robin.

"What about you two?" Tenshi sighed and shook her head.

"I was with Gaara-kun at the time. His sand automatically shielded us. That helped us keep our senses. When it went down, I noticed another strong jutsu coming towards us and I was able to dispel it before it effected us."

"And Robin?" Robin was silent before speaking up.

". . . Lamia Deus apparently has some affection for me. She forced herself out at the moment the jutsu struck. I am the first to have ever had her as my god summon. She does not want to wait for another summoner. It is . . . difficult . . . for her to find one. She easily stopped the jutsu from effecting me and quickly left before my body would force her back. All this happened alittle over a month ago." Robin muttered before Janghoon spoke.

". . . what are we going to do?" Naruto looked towards Tenshi.

"Well, my genjutsu should hold for another five minutes." She was deep in thought before Setsuko spoke.

". . . we go back." The small group looked at her, startled. "We have to. We have to stop Orochimaru before it gets out of hand."

"How? Orochimaru must know by now that not only are you alive, but you are here." Setsuko smirked and looked at Janghoon. Janghoon felt realization dawn on him and he too smirked.

"I think I've got it figured out."

* * *

Naruto limped back to the gates of Konoha. An Asian man followed, his short spiky hair blonde and his clothes baggy. He had several cuts all over him and blood stains on his white shirt and black pants. Over that the hooded jacket he wore had a few rips.

"What's going on? Where is she?" Kabuto demanded as he appeared. Naruto bowed to him, forcing himself to smile at the traitor.

"Gomen Kabuto-sama, Uzumaki Setsuko ran when I engaged her in battle. I would have chased her but she attacked a messenger and disappeared." Kabuto looked at the man with suspicious eyes.

". . . who are you?" He smiled at him and bowed.

"I am Duane."

"What are you doing here?" Duane pulled out a nearly destroyed scroll.

"My mistress sent me here to let you know of her coming here." Kabuto opened the scroll and made out a few words. It was in a different language and barely any of the contents were still visible.

". . . what happened?" Duane looked down, ashamed.

"The horrid creature your young warrior was chasing. When she saw me, she attacked, screaming about betrayal and how I was part of some grand scheme. She tried to kill me and almost destroyed my scroll in some kind of black fire. Then she made a red knife appear and took several swings at me." Kabuto nodded before his attention was drawn back to the scroll in his hand. It had started to crumble. He sighed before looking at Duane.

"You will have to come with me to Orochimaru-sama. He is the Hokage here." Duane nodded in understanding while Naruto was dismissed.

* * *

"Tell me about the people coming." Orochimaru ordered Duane.

"Yes sir. We come from the far west. My mistress sent me ahead to give 3 days notice. She had heard that a village named Konoha was powerful and beautiful. Thus she decided to come here. With her is Adonis. He is a gentle prodigy. He has been raising her since birth. He has a little sister, Caelestis, and there is also Noam. Caelestis is the young right hand of my mistress. Some even believe she is a bodyguard for my mistress. She is almost at the age where her hand can be given in marriage. Noam is the official bodyguard. He and Caelestis seem to fight a majority of the time though. However, I believe that they like each other and just have a hard time showing it. Both are quite stubborn. If it wasn't for Adonis I'm sure they might have killed each other. He keeps the peace around milady." Orochimaru nodded, taking in all the information.

"And your mistress?" Duane was quite for a moment. "What about yous mistress?" Orochimaru repeated again, this time with more force.

"I am sorry. Sometimes it takes me awhile to describe her. She is like . . . moonlight taken form. The dark beauty surrounding her is beyond the night sky. It is said that she could bring a wilted flower back to full bloom with a mere smile. Even the most glorious bird songs are nothing compared to a few notes of her voice. Everything that undergoes her touch will be forever youthful." Duane smiled as he thought. "Her name is Eve."

* * *

It had been three days since Duane came. It was finally time. Duane stood at the gates, cleaned up from his encounter with Uzumaki Setsuko. His clothes were red silk Chinese pants and shirt. Orochimaru stood to his left as Kabuto stood next to his left. Several shinobi where there, having wished to see. A elegant carriage was being driven by a strikingly handsome man. His short black hair swayed as the horses trotted towards the group of ninja. The dark purple curtains hid the people inside of the carriage. His soft blue eyes offset the blue in his Asian looking long sleeved shirt. A gold dragon was embedded in it and his black pants blinded in with shadows. The soft shoes he wore were also black. Finally, he pulled back on the reigns, slowing down the magnificent white horses. He gracefully stepped off of the carriage and bowed politely to the shinobi that were gathered.

"Greetings," He spoke in a warm voice. His eyes landed on Duane. "Duane, did you encounter trouble?" Duane nodded with his head ducked in shame.

"Yes, Adonis. I was attacked by a crazed woman named Uzumaki Setsuko." Adonis looked at him, shocked.

"Well, that was unexpected. I heard she was dead. Her name made it all the way to our mistress. She seemed quite relieved when the death reached her ears." Duane nodded.

"I know. But thanks to the brave ninja Naruto, I was saved." Adonis smiled and nodded in relief.

"I am the Hokage Orochimaru. I came to great this Eve." Adonis bowed and smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, milady avoids seeing the public. Too many attacks on her by crazed citizens." Orochimaru was about to respond when a soft voice cut through the air.

"Brother," Adonis looked back to the carriage. "Lady Eve has agreed to greet Orochimaru-sama. She says that with enough warriors around, she deems it safe. However, she will not speak." Adonis smiled as he went to open the carriage door. Duane turned to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, this is indeed great. Lady Eve rarely goes out in public anymore. However, do to some extensive events she does not speak to people she does not know well enough." A young woman stepped out of the carriage. Her black hair was curled and pulled up off her neck. She wore a simple while long sleeve dress that puffed out alittle on the bottom which barely passed her fingertips. Over that was an apron like dress that was back and its large bow was tied neatly. The blue ribbon in her hair matched her eyes perfectly. Her net stockings almost reached her dress and her black granny boots were tied neatly. She smiled and stepped out of the way, letting a young man, about the same age as her, step out. His hair was dark brown and somewhat wild even at its short length. A white sash across his black outfit. It was identical to Adonis's but it was black with a red dragon. The man held out his hand to a figure in the dark carriage. A laced black glove reached out and gently took it. A dark black sleeve that seemed to flare out entered into sight. Soon it was followed by a woman. She took a step out of the shadows and onto the ground. A long black form fitting coat piled onto the ground. It was buckled over her stomach. She wore a dark green corset and a pair of short black shorts. Her black choker had rubies in it as lifted her head up with pride. She opened her dark magenta colored eyelids to reveal bright green eyes and her lightly curled sun kissed hair was tied up high with a ribbon. She did not move her dark red lips as she looked over the large group of people. She feet were covered by a soft gray pair of buckled up boots that only went halfway up to her knees. Her skin was lightly tanned and soft. She stared at the shinobi before turning her eyes to Duane. The young man was kneeling and had his head slightly bowed. Eve lifted her hand towards him and he took it. Duane pressed his forehead against the back of her hand as he smiled deeply. "Lady Eve. I am overjoyed that you were able to come safely." She closed her eyes and bowed her head slight before turning to Caelestis. The young woman nodded in understanding.

"Milady would like to go find a place to reside. Please, tell us where we might find a suitable inn." Noam guided Lady Eve back to the carriage and helped her into it. Caelestis waited patiently for Orochimaru to answer.

"Duane-san was staying at a small inn. However, I think it best if Lady Eve stays at the small mansion that is reserved for the foreign embassies."

"Please, we do not wish to be representatives for our homeland. Lady Eve has requested that she is not viewed as her country. She wishes to only enjoy her time here."

"Iie," Orochimaru shook his head. "I insist that Lady Eve has the best there is."

* * *

Lady Eve slowly walked through the hallway to the room she would be staying. Caelestis walked next to her and Noam only a stepped behind, to protect her if anything should happen. Lady Eve stopped and turned to face the shinobi that had been assigned to escort her. Kabuto, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, and Kurenai. Duane paused and nodded in understanding.

"Lady Eve wishes to understand something before we go farther." He turned back to her and waited. Lady Eve placed a hand on Caelestis's shoulder. The young woman looked up at her and stared into her eyes before nodding.

"Milady wishes to know why there are so many warriors here to merely take her to the room she is staying in." Kabuto smiled as he answered.

"Lady Eve of the house of Sirena," Noam and Caelestis looked startled by the fact he knew which house she came from. "There has been attacks by a insane woman by the name of Uzumaki Setsuko."

"The Bloodless Ninja." Caelestis gasped. "That horrid being was said to be dead over two years ago." Lady Eve nodded and turned to Adonis.

"Milady wishes to know how you came across the information of who she is." Kabuto smirked slightly.

"I did some research on you before you came. We had to make sure that you were real and not some impostor." Lady Eve stared at him for a moment before turning away and nodding to Noam before she walked off.

"Milady," His cold voice startled Naruto. It was the first time he had spoken. "wishes to have you leave her. She is confident enough in me to protect her." With that he left after her with Caelestis as Adonis and Duane stayed with the shinobi.

* * *

Lady Eve waited silently for Adonis to close the door. He nodded after the door was closed for a moment and Noam looked back at her.

"No one is close." Lady Eve looked at Duane.

"Doubt they'll try to. They know we're all real, not some clone." Caelestis sat down on the large bed and sighed.

"Will anyone be able to eavesdrop or use some jutsu to spy?" Adonis shook his head.

"No. And why would they? The genjutsu I sealed on each of you fools everyone." Lady Eve smiled as a small poof of smoke blocked her from view. When the smoke cleared, her skin was now tinted blue, her eyes turned to fire, and her hair dark green.

"Good. That will help us." Noam felt smoke cover him before he stood there with his red hair and the word 'love' on his forehead.

"What about my sand?" Adonis smirked before smoke blocked him from view momentarily. Long white hair in a pony tail replaced his black hair and his eyes now a green.

"My genjutsu will make it look like shadows. It will feel smooth to the touch and I doubt people spend their days trying to find out what shadows feel like." Caelestis yawned before looking at the others as smoke appeared around her before fading, reveal a young woman with green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Tenshi, what of my burn?"

"It should be the same as Gaara's sand tattoo." Gaara shot a glare over at Tenshi before looking at Duane. Duane rolled his eyes and a moment latter Janghoon stood there.

"Sensei." He looked at Setsuko. "What if someone tries to send confirmation to the real Eve?" Everyone looked at her, curious.

"So that's why you were so insistent on what our names would be." Robin muttered out loud. Setsuko nodded.

"Hai. I met her awhile back. There was an assassin after her when we met and I ended up stopping him when she was going through the streets. After that, she took a real liking to Janghoon and me. Ended up that I pretended to be her for a month before we finally caught the guy and she said that she was in my debt for eternity. All I had to do was ask anything from her. I sent word to her with my fastest bird the second Janghoon went with Naruto. I told her to have everyone say that she, Caelestis, Adonis, Noam, and Duane went to Konoha. Even though it's farther away than most places, my bird was fast enough to get back to me this morning and say that it was nothing." Robin was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"She likes dragons?" Setsuko blinked a few times before shrugging.

"Dragons are a symbol of power and strength." Gaara glared off into space.

"Well, to take on a whole ninja village, we will need all the power we can get." Setsuko stood as a memory flashed through her eyes.

"Desire equals power." Tenshi stared at her in surprise before speaking.

"That is an . . . unique saying." Setsuko closed her eyes and pushed aside the memory.

"I was told that over three years ago." Robin was silent in her thoughts until she spoke.

". . . it's hurting you, isn't it?" The room was silent before Setsuko smiled.

"Well, I think it best for you guys to go to your rooms." The four nodded and left her room. She locked the door after them and looked around the room before opening a trunk with her clothes in it. Setsuko dug down to the bottom and pulled out a teddy bear. Its mist gray fur was soft and somewhat faded. The sea blue eyes were shined and its little smile was old and gentle. The bear had lace wrapped around its neck and an elegant black bow on the back of its neck. Setsuko laid down on her bed and held the bear close to her heart. ". . . yes. It hurts. It hurts a lot."


	4. Startling Announcment

Startling Announcement

_**Knock, knock.**_

The sudden knock brought her out of her thoughts as Setsuko sat at the vanity, slowly bushing her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment, changing into Eve. Eve pulled on the red jacket over the sleeveless white dress. She buttoned it up and then pulled on her black gloves. The sleeves on the jacket flared out after her elbows and passed over her hands completely. Her jacket passed her sleeves by a few inches and had a high collar. She didn't bother to put up her curled hair that barely reached passed her shoulders. She pushed her feet into a pair of red high heels and opened the door. Caelestis smiled at her before Eve stepped out. Duane, Noam, and Adonis all stood outside her door, waiting.

"Where do you want to go? It's said to rain soon." Eve was silent before looking at Caelestis blankly.

". . . the garden. I . . . I want to be alone." Caelestis looked at her surprised before nodding as Eve walked off. "Why don't you go around and search for others with Noam." Caelestis nodded again, as she off drifted with Noam to find anyone that could still remember. Eve walked through the endless hallways letting her mind wander over the past week. In that time she had barely seen anyone outside of those that could remember. She had been invited to a few dinners but had politely declined. Eve pushed opened to the gardens. She quietly made her way to a fountain in the center and sat. Every day she would wake up and eat breakfast while she listened to Robin tell her anything new she found. She would hunt Tenshi down and briefly talk about the genjutsu and how they should proceed. Gaara would follow her for a hour or so, filling the image of bodyguard, before she shooed him off. Janghoon would spend time with her, walking through the hallways, just being there. Then she would send him off to try and break into the Uzumaki Estate. Setsuko, or rather Eve, never spent time with anyone else. She distanced herself. She couldn't even spend a few moments with her cousin, it would be too suspicious. She listened to the wind, trying to seek comfort. However, there was no reply. ". . . I see." She looked at the ground before looking back up at the skies. She had never felt this alone. Not since before she came to Konoha. ". . . is this punishment?" She shook her head, trying to rid the tears. Trying to stop them. "Or is this a test? Tell me. My heart cannot take this. It will break soon." When no response came she let her gaze drop to the ground. "Or is that your goal? To break me? Break my will so I will bow to you? You know that I will never bow to anyone. So why try?" She heard nothing. "Why torture me? Did you not call me your child?" There was no breeze. "Do you hate me so?" Nothing. She sighed as she felt the tug at her heart. Every moment that she spent, knowing the truth seemed to drag her heart closer to the darkness she lived in before she came to Konoha. She looked up when an umbrella opened above her and the rain began to pour down. ". . . I told you, I want to be alone!" Eve stayed seated as she turned in order to face the person with the umbrella. Her eyes widen in horror as she stared at the man and her heart felt a yank on it.

* * *

Caelestis held the umbrella as she walked beside Noam.

". . . why are we doing this? We already know who does and who doesn't." Caelestis was silent as the two walked, pondering his question. Finally, she spoke.

". . . it is breaking her heart. I see it in her eyes. Life is draining from constant pretend. Because she does not wish to let her emotions show, she bottles it up, letting it eat away at her. Today the sky cries. So she does to cry with it. Perhaps all she needs is to let her bottled emotions out, before they explode." She spoke without turning to him, her eyes downcast.

". . . is that how you feel?" He stopped and she walked a few steps before she realized it. She turned to him, seeing the rain soak him. A few years ago, his sand would have been protecting him. However, Yoko seemed to have sealed the demon enough. He could sleep for a few hours before being forced awake. And his sand didn't protect him from everything. The boy could get soaked from rain, get nailed in a snow ball fight ((coughcoughwarcoughcough)), get 'accidentally' shoved into a lake, or have an angry Robin smack him upside the head. The sand only blocked attacks with true malice behind them now. It was a huge step, a hard one for Gaara to adjust to. But he eventually made it. With the help of Robin smacking him around a few times, with or without the snowball.

". . . I could ask you the same." He smirked before shaking his head.

"I'm not the one with the nickname." She was silent for a moment before walking back to him. Their clothes were basically the same as when they came back as Caelestis and Noam. She lifted her umbrella up to cover him from the rain. Her hair was a curly black and her bangs framed her face, nothing like her true appearance. She didn't know how to think of him nor did he her. Robin wasn't Caelestis. Gaara wasn't Noam. But at the same time, they were. She didn't know to refer to him in her thoughts as Gaara or Noam. Their looks were so different and yet . . . the same.

". . . during those times . . . I . . . I do not feel. Bits and pieces maybe, but nothing solid. Nothing whole. It has been that way since I can remember. Perhaps that is the way I became able to cope with her death. And all the others." Caelestis stepped back. The moment she shared was . . . was gone. She turned and looked over her shoulder as she waited for him to move. "Come on. Let's at least get out of the rain." Noam, Gaara, smiled after a moment and nodded. The two walked in silence before her voice cut through the air. ". . . why do _I_ have hold the umbrella?!"

". . . because your the butch one."

"Butch?! _BUTCH?!_"

* * *

_**Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.**_

Her heartbeat echoed in her ears. The tugging at her heart seemed to grow. Eyes widened in shock stared at the ANBU as her heart quickened. Her mind slowly began to process who he was. The cement bench she sat one seemed to grow colder by the second as reality washed over her frail mind. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared.

_**Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.**_

Blood roared in her ears. Time seemed frozen as the sound of falling rain was lost to her. All she could do was stare. She could feel her heart sink into darkness, the truth weighing heavily on it.

_**Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.**_

"Gomen, Eve-san, I didn't realize that." Kakashi spoke sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Another yank. "I saw you and didn't think you'd want to get wet. I didn't realize you wanted to be alone." Kakashi leaned down and firmly placed the umbrella in her hand. "Be careful not to catch cold." Kakashi smiled, or at least appeared to, and walked away while pulling out a dog mask.

_**Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.**_

". . ." She watched him walking away. Her nightmares clouding her thought. Her fears flooding her systems. Her heart being pulled on by hate and sorrow. How many times has she woken up from this, in a cold sweat? How many times has she prayed against this image? How many times had she cried from the thought of this?

_**Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba--!**_

"Wait." Her voice had caught itself in her throat, barely come out above a whisper. However, it seemed enough for him to stop and look at her while lowering his dog mask. Eve, Setsuko, stood up and walked towards him. She held the umbrella out, above the two. ". . . I . . . apologize. I . . . I thought you were someone else." Kakashi smiled at her.

"Would that really make a difference? If you want to be alone, then you don't need to worry about mistaking me." She could feel him starting to walk away.

". . . yes it would." Her quiet voice stopped him again. After three years. Three years had stolen her courage. No, it wasn't the three years. It was Orochimaru who had stolen it. Along with his memories. She had to win him back. Start from scratch. ". . . my . . . my servants do not know . . . no . . . they cannot understand my sorrow." Kakashi smiled and took the umbrella again. She stood there, staring at him.

"Why not?" Eve turned from him. She was Eve to him. Not Setsuko. Not until she broke the jutsu Orochimaru placed on him.

". . . they do not know my pain. It . . . it is the same reason I do not speak in public." She felt him become curious.

"Why don't you speak in public? Up till just now, I would have easily thought you were mute." Eve turned to him.

". . . I seemed to be cursed. Every time I open my heart . . . it is destroyed. Sorrow and heartbreak are my only true friends. They will never leave me. They will always be there, to hold me. They never discriminate. Everyone is the same to them. And I can never be taken from them."

". . . what do you mean?" She felt her heart reach for him as he stood there, clueless.

"I . . . I am merely a name. There are few who see me as more than that. And people come after me because of my name. That is when people follow a siren to hell. They wish to earn a great name for themselves, so they try to do so through my name. And they will not stop until they succeed. It leads them to their death." Kakashi smiled at her again.

". . . would you like to go do something fun? Take your mind off of things?" She was silent, thinking over his words before she smiled up at him.

"I . . . I would like that very much." She walked towards the gate with Kakashi who was alert for any danger. She was a foreign civilian with a high ranking title. However, Kakashi didn't notice her dropping back nor did he notice the object she threw at him until he looked back for her and saw it right before it slammed into him.

* * *

Caelestis glared at Noam as he held the umbrella with a red hand print across his face. She waited until he rolled his eyes and lifted the flap up for her to enter the ramen bar. She looked surprised to see her friends overriding the place. Tenten was sitting with Neji, her arm intertwined with his, Lee, Kiba and Naruto were all inhaling their ramen, Hinata sat beside Naruto, giggling at her boyfriend's antics, Sasuke ate his food with Sakura beside him quietly eating. Shino was sitting there, feeding his bugs some of the ramen he was eating. Ino sat with Shikamaru who was quietly laughing at her joke.

"Are you going to make me stand out here all day?" Noam's voice caused everyone to look back at the two. Caelestis turned a harsh glare back at him.

"Maybe if it will keep you from being a jerk." She snapped before walking further in. She was about to sit at a lone table before Naruto called to her.

"Oi! You're with that Eve!" Naruto was an incredible actor. And he wasn't one to blow someone's cover when it mattered. Caelestis looked at him along with Noam.

"That is correct. I am Lady Eve's-"

"Naruto you baka!!!" Sakura yelled. "You don't call a proper lady 'that Eve'!!" Naruto shrugged and gave a quick retort while Caelestis looked at Noam.

"What's she like?" Caelestis blinked a few times before looking back at Hinata. "Lady Eve is the talk of the town. She's so mysterious. Several prestigious clans have invited her to a dinner, mine included, and she declines them all." She fought back the memories of when Hinata became Chuunin. Robin had dragged the quiet girl out, saying her clothing wasn't good for her anymore. Now midnight blue pants that passed her knee by an inch or so clung to her legs. Her legs were wrapped in bandages to her shinobi sandals and a few bandages were wrapped on her upper left arm. She wore fingerless shinobi gloves and elbow pads. Her netted tank top was over a pale lavender tank top that hugged her and the dark green vest was left open, like Naruto's. Her hair had grown out to mid back, causing the girl to put her hair into a tight braid which she then put into a bun. It was a good look for her. She had finally grown a back bone, thanks to Robin, and she was no longer considered inferior to her sister, having grown in strength, power, and speed. Caelestis snapped herself out of her thoughts before she drew unneeded attention.

"Milady . . . please do not repeat. It is hard for her. Her heart was nearly destroyed several times ago. She does not wish to be harmed spiritually once more. Not only that, but many have only seen her as a title." Noam quietly nodded as he lead Caelestis to a seat.

"So she chose to travel far away, in hopes to recover from her problems."

* * *

Kakashi stood there, shocked, as it dripped off of his face and onto his clothes. Her laughter echoed through the rain as Kakashi calmly reached up and wiped away the mud. Eve stood there, looking like a drowned rat, laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. Finally, she was able to stop and wipe away some of the water pouring down her face in a futile effort. However, she smeared mud on her face from her hands. Kakashi stared at her blankly, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What . . . was that for?" Eve laughed at him.

"Forgive me, it had been too long since I was able to goof off. I could not help it, your expression was priceless." Kakashi was silent before speaking once more.

"You do know this means war." Before Eve could say anything, mud was flying towards her. She rolled to the side, ending up with mud covering her anyways. She grinned and scooped up more mud in the blink of an eye and threw it. Kakashi was ducked under it and hurled several more mud balls at her. She shielded her face before the mud splattered all over her. She lowered her arms in surprise as she stared at him with an astonished look.

"This means war indeed!"

* * *

"So, who was it?" Duane looked up from the scroll he was reading. The two were trying to figure out what the jutsu Orochimaru used was. Adonis stared at him for a minute before he spoke again. "What happened? After all, we heard . . ." He trailed off as Duane picked up on what he was talking about.

". . . those are painful memories. For the both of us." Adonis decided to let it drop before looking at his scroll again. ". . . it is best if you asked her yourself." Adonis nodded as he tried to get back to concentrating on his scroll.

* * *

"WE'RE GOING WHERE?!!!!!" Caelestis felt Adonis clamp his hand over her mouth. She had just gotten back with Noam to find out the Eve had accepted an invitation to a huge party tonight. Noam stared at her before closing his eyes, letting the henge drop. Gaara stood there, staring at her before speaking.

". . . who invited you?" Caelestis let her gaze shift to him before returning upon Eve as her own henge dropped. She saw smoke come from behind her, indicating that Tenshi and Janghoon now stood with them. Robin glared at Tenshi's hand before biting down on it, forcing her cousin to let go.

"He raises a good questions, Setsuko_-sama_." Robin bit out. Tenshi glared at her before turning to Setsuko herself.

"I am also eager to know who it was." Eve smiled into her mirror as smoke blocked their vision momentarily. Soon Setsuko sat there, brushing her hair was a dreamy smile.

"Does it matter? In order for us to stay hidden, we must stand out!" Janghoon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"In other words, it was Kakashi-san, wasn't it?" Setsuko didn't even look at them as she smiled with closed eyes and brushed her hair.

"There's nothing to worry about! Besides, it will be nice to visit with everyone again!" Robin gave her a blank look before turning back to Tenshi and nodding.

"Yep. It was Kakashi." She muttered before transforming back into Caelestis. The others did the same as Caelestis left, soon followed by Noam, Duane, and Adonis. Eve stood up and closed her door before going through her clothes to find something to wear.

* * *

Naruto looked at Hinata as she made her way through the crowd to him. While he was dressed the same as always, she wore a simple dark blue kimono and white obi.

"Naruto-kun, did you hear?" Naruto stared at her for a few minutes in confusion.

"Hear what?" Hinata beamed at her boyfriend's confusion.

"It's rumored that Lady Eve is coming." Naruto stared at her again before laughing.

"You heard so yourself, Lady Eve doesn't attend social gatherings. Caelestis and Noam told us. Besides, why would she come?" Hinata rolled her eyes at him. She had grown more out spoken since they had gotten together, although it was alittle fuzzy to Hinata as to how.

"Who knows." Just then, as if the timing was just to prove Naruto wrong, Lady Eve's carriage rode up. Adonis and Duane sat in front, dressed in formal clothing. Duane in a black long sleeved button up shirt with black pants and boots and a gold dragon on the back. Adonis had a green Chinese styled shirt on with light red dragon designs. His black pants were trimmed with gold. The second the carriage halted, Duane leapt off of it and opened the door. Noam got out, in his usual clothing. He held out his hand and it was taken. Caelestis moved out of the shadows and onto the ground in a rose evening gown. It hugged every curve and had a low back. She had a silk shaw with silver dragons on it, draped on her shoulders. She wore white high heels, and white long evening gloves. Her hair was up in two buns, one on each side of her head. White hair pins held them there as a few locks of her curled hair escaped. Adonis held out his hand to be taken, waiting patiently for Eve. A delicate black gloved hand reached out and took it. Slowly an arm came into the light. It was covered by a dark red sleeve that almost draped itself on the ground. Thick black lace trimmed it. Attached to the arm was Lady Eve. She wore a dark red kimono with black lace trimming it. However, the obi was gold and tightly wrapped around her. There were a few black belts helping it stay so tight. The kimono was pushed off her shoulders, revealing two black straps against her creamy skin and a small silver necklace with rose designs on the chain and in the center was a small crystal shard. The kimono piled around her delicate form, opening up on the bottom to reveal part of a white dress she wore underneath. Some of the dress sleeves could be seen on her shoulders just barely peaking out of her kimono. Her lips were painted a dark red. She opened her dark magenta colored eyelids to reveal bright green eyes. Her lightly curled sun kissed hair was pulled to each sigh and tied up with a ribbon. The bows were black and were perfectly holding the hair up on the sides of her head. Though it might give a childish look to some, it seemed to give her somewhat of a punk look. Her bangs were mostly swept to her right. Her long eyelashes fluttered for a moment, adjusting to the change in light. Eve looked around, trying to spot a familiar face from the gawking crowd.

"Lady Eve." She turned to face Kabuto as he bowed. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Milady decided to spend time with people. It does get lonely at times." Duane supplied to Kabuto. Lady Eve stared at them with dull eyes before turning and moving through the crowd to find a place to sit with Adonis walking beside her.

"Lady Eve," She stopped and her green eyes flashed before she turned to see him. She smiled slightly in greeting. His pale skin and yellow snake eyes caused her stomach to knot. His slick smile seemed false as she bowed her head slight, showing a false respect as she tried to calm her stomach. "I trust that you've found Konoha to your liking?" Deep inside, Setsuko felt her emotions roar to life. She suppressed it, remembering what they could cause. On the outside, however, she merely smiled and nodded. "Would you like to sit at my table?" Her response surprised her small group of resistance.

"Very well." A hush had grown over the crowd. Everyone had heard her speak. "Who better to stop any harm from befalling me than the best in Konoha." Orochimaru smiled sweetly, forcing Setsuko to push away her nausea, and held out his arm for her to take. Wincing on the inside, she took the arm with a soft smile. Tenshi watch in astonishment as she left. Caelestis came up to her cousin and stared off after Eve.

". . . that was unexpected." Both understood the underlined meaning.

"I understand her reasoning, but still, it baffles me." Noam added, causing the two cousins to look back at him.

"Will she be safe?" Caelestis let her question hang in the air before Noam nodded.

* * *

"Hello." Janghoon felt himself stiffen. However, he hid it well. Duane turned and faced the one person he dreaded. The one person who nearly caused him to cry when he came to back Konoha. Sohn Seung stood there, wearing a pale blue kimono.

"Hello, I am Duane." Seung giggled and nodded.

"I already know that. I am Sohn Seung." Janghoon's heart reached out to her before he spoke.

"I hope you are well." Seung nodded again.

"Hai." She smiled softly, recalling memories. Memories he wasn't it. Memories that had been altered or he had been away, training with Setsuko. "I have found that the life of a shinobi, though difficult, is very rewarding." Janghoon forced himself not to pull her into a hug and instead played the innocent fool.

"You are a warrior? I would not have guessed. Tell me, was it hard to become one. After all, I heard that teamwork is very difficult." Seung blushed before having a dazed look. Her next words chilled him to the bone.

"Yes. It was. I lost several teammates. I am the last of my cell. However, I was able to make it to chuunin before it was too late." Her words were emotionless, almost like she was programmed to say it. It may not have been noticeable to strangers, but Janghoon was blood. So many years of knowing her, wiped out in a single moment. He fought for his control as he listened to his sister say those words, in a way that betrayed her personality. Her bright optimism, boundless energy, infamous temper, all void as she spoke to him.

"Really? Everyone lost? How?" Seung seemed distant as Janghoon watched, crying on his insides. However, Duane did not show the true emotions that were restless just underneath the surface.

". . . a mission gone bad. We were on an ordinary escorting mission when the Bloodless Ninja ran into us. I was barely able to escape, only because I had spilled enough blood to loose consciousness and pass for dead. The Hokage, Orochimaru-sama, had been coming back from peace talks with Sand and found me. I would have died otherwise." Janghoon barely contained his outrage. Setsuko's name had been soiled. He stopped himself from flying into a frenzy.

"That must be horrible." Seung seemed to regain her outspoken personality and looked up at the main table.

"Look, Lady Eve is with Orochimaru-sama!" He looked back, only to be shocked speechless by her being escorted with Orochimaru. He was ready to run to her aid, only to have silence break out over the crowd as Orochimaru seated Lady Eve and stood to make a speech.

"My fellow Leaf-nin, and honorable guests," Eve smiled at his words, forcing herself to stop the violent urges. Adonis watched with a sharp eye as Caelestis and Noam turned from the conversation with Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was the only one who did not tense and waited with anger. "We come here tonight to celebrate." Duane bite his tongue, trying not to react in a bad way. "There has been an important event that involves two of our finest shinobi." This caught the attention of the small fraction of rebels. Lady Eve waited silently as Orochimaru continued. "As you might have known, two shinobi have been seeing each other for almost five years." She felt her stomach drop. Setsuko could hear the hiss of the wind, warning her to block out the next words. But she couldn't. Her mind seemed to stop, fears rising uncontrollably, as she listened. Her heart began to feel the tugs, stronger than before. "Tonight we celebrate the engagement of Hatake Kakashi and his soon to be bride, Kurenai!" Setsuko's mind shattered. The constant pull at her heart gave a final tug, dragging her into a cold and spiteful darkness.


	5. Provoked

Provoked

His feet slapped against the cold earth as he ran, looking for them. His mind seemed to have stopped working. None of it made sense. None. His fearful eyes fanatically searched for them. The red stained sky stretched over the field as he ran. His legs burned and his chest ached but he kept on running. He had to get there. He had to stop them. The two would kill each other. And he didn't know which one he wanted to live. His body frozen when his eyes landed on them. She stood up, covered in blood. His breathing stopped. He knew whose blood it was. She turned to him, not caring that she was littered with blood. He fell to his knees, staring at her and the body. The pale and lifeless skin. Horror forever etched into the face. Parts of the skin ripped and torn. Bones jutting out into view. His eyes looked up at her, trying to find words. She stared at him. No emotions. Not one emotion ran through her. Her eyes were empty as she stared back at him. She looked at him without an ounce of emotion towards him. The blood dripped down onto the ground as the sun set. She looked at him while he fought back tears. She didn't mind that the blood drying on her was making him sick to his stomach. She was almost completely red. Her hair was matted against her and was becoming stiff as the blood slowly dried. Her face wasn't completely covered. Red was splattered. But she just stared at him, with those eyes. No emotion coursed through her. He looked back to the body as blood ran down her legs and arms. Wide brown eyes were lifeless and dull. Fear was the last emotion that was felt. The black hair was hacked away. Parts of the scalp missing from the hair being ripped out. A ear was partly cut off. The neck had a huge gash across it, revealing the white flesh that was stained from blood. He threw himself to the side and vomited. He regurgitated everything in his stomach and dry heaved for a few minutes before turning back to the blood covered woman. She looked down at him, with empty eyes from hell. He felt himself saying words. Asking why. It was then that she spoke. Her haunting words echoed through him mind, engraving themselves deep within him. They chilled him to the bone and caused nightmares months afterwards.

* * *

Duane stared in horror as the memory flashed through his mind. That look in her eyes . . . Eve held the same empty look. It had happened. What he feared the most in his entire life had happened. Her dark shadows from the past caught up and sent her back into the state in which she earned the name Bloodless Ninja. The state that had caused her to be feared by the world. The roar of clapping and cheers drowned out his other senses. She stared at Kakashi and Kurenai before she stood to bow lightly in a form of respect. After they left she sat once more and watched as the meals were brought out.

* * *

"Want do you think?" Eve turned to Orochimaru. She was quiet for a moment before answering.

"They would make a wonderful couple." Her soft dull voice answered him before she turned back to her food and ate small bites.

"It is a nice distraction for all the chaos going on. Love tends to help the Leaf a better place." Eve let her gaze wonder before she looked at him.

"Love? I think of it as a foolish lust disguised as something bitter sweet." Orochimaru rose an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh? Pardon the pun, but you seem bitter about love." Eve closed her eyes for a minute before looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Let's just say I've had my fill of its burns." Orochimaru smirked.

"Well, do you desire to love again?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Why should my desires come into question?" The snake smiled calmly as he cut into his food. A bird.

"Desire equals power."

"I see." She looked back out to the people, ending the conversation. The evening wore away like that. Her empty eyes watching every movement. Janghoon kept a dreadful eye on her fearing something might trigger her fury. Right now she was bomb with a short fuse. That look signified that she no longer cared about taking lives. The only relief was her smile. It was plastered on, he could tell that after being around her for so long. But it was only faint and formal. Something that put him to ease. He forced back a shudder when he thought of the one smile that he would be more than willing to run from.

* * *

"What is it?" Adonis muttered before taking a sip of his drink.

". . . right now . . . her eyes worry me." He muttered before catching sight of her standing and excusing herself. Duane looked back at Adonis.

"Get Noam." Duane nodded and began to search the crowds for Noam.

* * *

Eve made her way out into an elaborate garden. The noise from the party was a soft and quiet hum in the background as she walked though the garden. Her feet made no noise as she passed by gorgeous plants and fountains. She closed her eyes, listening for the wind.

"Lady Eve?" She turned to face Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"Why are you out here all alone?" Eve stared at him before turning her back and continued walking.

"Because I like the dark." She called over her shoulder as she went further into the dark gardens. Kakashi quickly caught up with her and walked beside her. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?" Kakashi nodded before glancing at her.

"Hai. But you are a respected official from your homeland unable to defend yourself from assassins." She paused for a moment before glancing at him.

"As a ninja you should know that looks can be deceiving." Her voice was calm as she spoke. Kakashi stopped walking and she kept walking before his voice stopped her.

"Lady Eve," She turned to face him, an indifferent look on her face. "I know that you are more than you appear." She tilted her head to the side and gazed at him.

"I doubt anyone is what they appear." Kakashi shook his head in slight anger.

"Iie. You are much more. You're not just a noble woman from a distant country." She turned completely to face him.

"Kakashi-san, I am a noble woman of the court and you are an elite shinobi with a fiancée. That is the truth. Plain and simple." She turned and continued to walk forward until his words froze her to the spot.

"I know who you are." She waited a few seconds before answering.

"I am viewed only by what people hear. They hear rumors and assume. You of all people should understand that hearsay is not creditable. I expected more of you." She would have walked off but he stopped her with his words again.

"I don't even think you are a noble woman of the court. Earlier today you were able to throw that mud at me without me even realizing it until it was too late. That kind of stealth? You don't move like citizens should. You move like a ninja. Quietly, quickly, and deadly. Every move you make seems to have a greater purpose." She opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off before she could excuse her movements. "And it isn't because you are a noblewoman. They don't move like you. Not as effectively and more gracefully. You've got grace, but it is by far more deadly." She turned to him and stared. Her eyes bore into his soul as she chose her words carefully.

"I am what I am. There is no denying who I am or what I am. And there is no changing what I am."

"And what is that?" She turned away from him before casting one last glance over her shoulder.

"No man can force another to change. No one has that right. And eventually, the one forced to change to change back. When that happens, then all the fires of hell will rain down." With that she left him as she wandered further into the darkness. He listened as her footsteps faded away.

* * *

Eve came to a stop by a fountain. She sat on the small stone bench beside it and closed her eyes, listening. When no wind came she scrunched up her face in anger before her thoughts echoed onto the wind.

_'Tell me. No more games.' _No answer. _'You answer to me.' _Her thoughts raised in annoyance and warning. _'Now answer, what has he done?!'_ Her mind roared.

"_. . . ripped into mind . . ."_ Her face returned to its calm state and her mind settled alittle.

_'You do not make any sense.'_

"_. . . the one you call snake . . . rips into their minds . . ."_ Confusion was etched into her face for a brief moment. "_. . . he seeks an eye . . ."_ She opened her eyes and stared off into space.

"I see." Once more she closed her eyes. She slowly held out a hand and waited. _'What else?'_ After a few minutes a butterfly landed in her palm. There was no answer. She stared at the butterfly before looking up at the sky. The wind knew nothing else. Orochimaru found a way to block it from his plans.

* * *

Duane watched Eve get up and head back to the celebration. He knew nothing of her thoughts. With those empty eyes she was far more unpredictable than before. Making her the greatest danger he had ever seen. He stepped out the the shadows and moved to follow her when a slight movement caught his eye. Duane slowly walked over to the bench and stared down in sorrow at the crushed butterfly as it moved one last time before dying.

"I'm sorry." He muttered to the butterfly as he picked up the lifeless body and lifted it up into the air. After a few minutes the wind gently held it and took it away.


	6. Insanity

Insanity

"Who was it?" Setsuko looked back at Tenshi. Both were in her room, he had just locked her door while she stared at him. Only recently did they come back from the party. Robin had left to take a bath and Gaara stayed in his room with Duane. Tenshi had to know so she followed Eve into the room, locked the doors, and dropped the henge.

"Who was who?" Setsuko asked as she violently yanked off her clothes, wanting to get any traces of Orochimaru off of her. He had spent the night talking with her, trying to get on her good side. She made sure that he did not touch her skin whenever he helped her with something. She knew she'd have a difficult time explaining why she removed several layers of skin.

"Who died? We heard that you were dead over two years ago." Setsuko closed her eyes for a moment She let her hair fall down as she stood in the dress underneath the kimono she had removed. Setsuko reached up and gently took the necklace off. She set it down on her vanity and stared at it. The silver chain jumped out against the dark mahogany wood. Finally her eyes lifted up to the mirror. Her eyes seemed to harden as memories flashed before her. Disgust and annoyance flicked on her face and left before Tenshi could confirm it was ever there.

"Just a foolish brat that should have stayed dead." She moved to a door off to the side, her bathroom. Setsuko turned back to Tenshi before speaking. "Orochimaru did this to try and draw me out. And to break my spirit." She grasped the dress firmly before tearing it off, leaving her in her black slip and revealing her toned and slender body. Tenshi stared at her in confusion as Setsuko held out the dress. Setsuko's eyes narrowed as the dress caught a deadly black fire. She dropped it to the ground while the black fire consumed it. "But his plan back fired. I am Uzumaki Setsuko, I will not be broken. I will kill him with unrelenting joy. He thinks that I am weak and pitiful. That will be his down fall." She grabbed the doorknob tightly and glared at the ground. "I have dragged my body through more than he could dream. Hell is nothing compared to what I have endured. Now he has decided to anger me. He finally got his greatest wish, immortality. However, it is because his name will go down in history for pushing me completely beyond rage and hatred. I will crush him." She opened the door and entered, leaving a fearful Tenshi staring at the dying black fire and the ashes Setsuko had been wearing moments before.

* * *

Eve flexed her fingers as she wrapped herself up in clean clothes. She looked at the clock that read it was a quarter past eight. She had slept lightly that night, plagued by the bottomless emotions whirling around in her stomach. She was happy that she had nothing to do today. Part of her felt like forgetting the plan and torturing Orochimaru until he went deaf from his own screams. But that part was buried under the concern of the Uzumaki Branch Family. From what the wind told her, it incapable of being wrong, he was searching for an eye. However, he lacked the many requirements for an eye to be given to him. A picky and annoying ordeal for something so bothersome. She should know. After all, the wind was born even before the first demon blinked. Eve pulled on the white long sleeved dress. She pulled on a black sleeveless silk jacket over it and tied a ruby sash around her waist. After slipping on the black gloves, she let her arms fall to the side as she stared up at the ceiling, mentally drifting back to pleasant memories before shaking her head. Her dress poofed out on the bottom slightly and barely passed her finger tips. Eve glared at the black stockings before pulling them up to above her knees. She stared at them, a few small clusters of roses scattered over the stockings, not being enough to be considered a pattern. She bit down on the inside of her lip, drawing blood. With skill she quickly cut a few holes with her blood. It was better. Not by much. The annoyed woman sat down in front of her vanity before brushing her hair and putting it up. Black lace was tied around two buns, on on each side of her head, trailing down slightly. The make up was simple, foundation, a dark brown eyeshadow, eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. She was never one to wear so much make up. Eve stretched out her arms and back before stuffing her feet into black granny boots that shone with brilliance, annoying her further. She tightened a lace on her shoe before glaring at the reflection once more. Her fist squeezed shut as she squashed the urge to slaughter Orochimaru and the Sound. A knock on her door brought her back from her anger as she stood and answered it. Caelestis stood there, next to Noam.

"Yes?"

"Duane found the safest way back home. He just wanted to know when we should go back." She thought for a moment, letting her mind go through a plan before she spoke.

"In a week. I want to make sure that any problems when we get home have solutions." The two nodded and left, passing Adonis. He stopped in front of her door and smiled.

"You're not one to sleep in." She stepped back and let him into her room.

". . . I had too many thoughts to sleep soundly." She closed the door and glared at the floor. "It was annoying." Adonis nodded, still having the image of her burned dress fresh in his mind.

"Has anything new been found?" She was quiet for a minute before speaking.

"He seeks an eye." Adonis scrunched up his brow in confusion.

"An eye? Like Hatake-kun?" Before Eve could comment there was a knocking on her door. She opened it and looked at Duane.

"Yes?"

"Orochimaru is coming." She stared, not believe what he said.

"Why?" Duane was quiet, trying to pick the right words.

"He comes . . . to ask if he could . . ." He struggled with his words. ". . . escort you to the Wedding." Her mind felt anger surge through her before she pushed it down.

". . . I see." Duane fought back a shiver as she walked passed him.

* * *

Kakashi sighed before paying for his ramen. Something seemed off. Naruto had been silent that day, hardly saying more than two words at a time. That was odd for him and somehow, Kakashi had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Lady Eve's words haunted his sleep last night. Something about her seemed to linger in his mind. He felt like he knew her. With a shake of his head he dismissed those thoughts and looked up to the sky. The day had flown by. The sunset had already gotten halfway through. As he stepped out of the ramen bar he caught sight of Lady Eve, Noam, and Caelestis. He saw Lady Eve look up at him and open her mouth to say something. However she never spoke. A loud explosion went off, causing Noam and Caelestis to push Lady Eve down to the ground and protect her. A building had exploded. Kakashi stared in horror as a lone figure was seen in the fire. They slowly walked out from the center of the fire. The smoke blocked his view so he could not see them even after they left the fire. Suddenly, an object came flying out of the smoke. Kakashi ducked and it ricochet from stone behind him and stuck several shinobi before returning to the figure in the smoke. The wind howled as it threw the smoke away from the person. Uzumaki Setsuko stood there, her eyes burning with uncontrollable hatred and a strange weapon hooked to her belt. A red disk in the center with three blades curving out one way and then sharply curving to another, almost forming complete circle. Kunai flew through the air but stopped a foot away from her. She glared at them and they were threw back by whatever force had stopped them.

"Do you really think your pitiful attempts to harm _me_ will work?" She scanned over the crowd and glared at Kakashi as he finished his chidori. Her eyes, if possible, hardened even more. She squeezed her fist shut and an enormous black fire formed around it. She laughed at his startled expression at the lack of handseals. "Funny, I would have thought you knew better." She held out her fire hand towards him. "Oh, and I don't need to be anywhere near you!" The black fire shot forward faster than Kakashi could make out. He was stuck by the fire and thrown back, creating a small ditch for himself. An ANBU leapt at her with a sword out and ready to strike her. He was thrown back by the wind before he even came into striking distance. Setsuko gave the ANBU a bored and annoyed expression before black fire erupted from the ground and consumed him. "This grows tiresome. What challenge is left? Once you are changed by force, you become so weak you don't even put up a decent fight." A sound-nin was charging her but she only waved in his direction. His body was ripped apart by the wind and scattered, causing Lady Eve to pale as Caelestis and Noam pulled her away. Setsuko smirked at the sick expression on Lady Eve's face and looked at a sound-nin next to the Lady. The air was forcible pulled out of his lungs. He clawed at his throat and his eyes rolled up into his skull before falling on the court lady. She gasped in horror before Caelestis shoved him off of her. Noam formed a shadow shield around the two and turned to face Setsuko. Before he could do anything the wind pulled out enough air form him to pass out. She let him breath once more before having the wind 'kick' him. After a moment of her beating up on him he woke up.

"Damn you!" He cursed. Setsuko only smirked before she replied.

"Because she does not belong to the leaf, I'll let her go. This time. Next time . . ." She let the threat trail of as the wind knocked the three out before anything more could be said. Setsuko felt her smirk drop as she jumped to the side, barely missing a deadly chidori. Kakashi glared at her with both his mismatched eyes.

"Lady Eve is a respected court woman. She had nothing to do with the Leaf other than rest here before returning home." Setsuko only smirked.

"Do you wish to kill me?" She leapt away as he took another swing at her. She landed a few feet away and laughed. She easily moved side to side to avoid his fast punches. "After all, I'm a S-class criminal!" She smirked as she jumped to the side and avoided another hit. Kakashi glared at her with anger filling him completely.

"A criminal that was dead! How the hell did you manage coming back to life?!" A cold gleam was in her eyes as she let her jutsu go. The fire was gone from her hands but he was still cautious. There was no telling what else she could do. Two years of being 'dead' gave her plenty of time to gain new abilities.

"I didn't do it. I was resurrected by another." She traced her finger in the air, leaving a trail of smoke in the shape of a leaf. She let the smoke float above her open hand. "You see, something was happening in the leaf. Something unnatural and horrible." She created more smoke in the form of a snake. The snake slithered towards the leaf and reared back, ready to strike. After a moment of waiting it bit down on the leaf, causing the smoke to scatter and only the snake was left. "I really didn't want to come back. I just wanted to rest. I wanted to have some peace. I wanted to stay away from people for eternity. After all, humans are vile creatures whom I hate. Do you really think that I would willingly come back to a place like this that is filled with vile creatures who torment me when I only wish to be left alone?!" Her words cut through the air, filled with hatred. She waved her hand and destroyed the smoke. "But it seems like I couldn't be left alone." She bit out in annoyance. "Because some freak decides to come back and screw around, I get yanked out of my peaceful rest from all that fighting and now I have to set things straight before I get to rest again." She glared at Kakashi. "Do you get the idea now?"

"I hardly think that some certifiable maniac such as yourself could try to fix anything." He snapped. Setsuko rolled her eyes and let the wind pick her up and floated up into the air alittle. She sat back and crossed her legs, almost as though she was sitting in a chair. The wind held her up, stopping her worries of falling.

"So you finally came back to die." Setsuko looked over and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing on a building. She made the wind push her up to their height. "You've terrorized this world enough as it is." A sinister smile crept onto her face.

"Look, the snake came out to play." Her eyes showed no sanity. "I've waited for this moment." The wind held her up as she leaned towards him slightly.

"You've only waited for death." Setsuko 'stood' up straight with a crazed look in her eyes. She cackled wildly as she covered an eye with her hand to stop any tears from that one eyes.

"Me? Death?!" Her deep, mad laugh caused her shoulders to shake. "Oh dear, you must have not have gotten the notice!" She leaned forwards alittle bit as she shook violently. "I am the **_wind_**!" Her insane words engraved themselves onto everyone's mind. "Don't you get it? You can't kill me!" Setsuko let the wind pull her back slightly as she held her arms out to the side. "I've because one with the wind you fool! You cannot kill me because you cannot kill the wind!" She lifted her eyes up to the sky with a smirk as lightening struck from a dark cloud that had formed above Konoha and rain poured down on everyone except her. The wind stopped it from hitting her. "The skies bows to my every whim!" She forced debris to fly up and circle her. The sight froze many as her eyes scanned over everyone. "The wind is mine to command!" A tornado formed followed by two others. They trampled through the village and wrecked buildings. "Nature trembles at my power and does as I say!" Her hair was whipped around as she laughed wildly. "I control the very wind. I cannot be killed by the likes of you!" Her wicked laugh echoed as she reached out her hand towards Orochimaru. Lightening shot from her hand and forced him back. It burnt the tiles he had stood on. "Do you understand snake? I am a god. You are a mortal! You could never hope to defeat me!" She forced the three deadly tornadoes into one large one. "You forced my resurrection. Now you must deal with the consequences. You should know this already from Bensha's resurrection. After all, whose power is it that I use now that I am a god? Bensha was a demon god of the wind. Now I am." Orochimaru sent a blast of fire towards her which she easily dispelled with the wind. "You stupid snake. Let me make it simple for you. Orochimaru plan disaster. Disaster Konoha Angry Uzumaki. Angry Uzumaki wind Pissed off Setsuko. Pissed off Setsuko godhood VERY VERY BAD THING!!!" She squeezed her fist shut and glared at it. The massive tornado was force to her hand, the wind whipping around it. She pushed all the force of wind from the tornado around her hand, the winds threatening to rip of anything that came near. In a flash she appeared before Kabuto and slammed it into him. The traitor flew through the air and slammed into the ground, creating a small crater. He hacked up blood before passing out. "That was for when you stopped me over three years ago from killing the snake. And Bensha always wanted to do that. She really didn't like you." Setsuko turned away form the blood mass that was once Kabuto and glared at Orochimaru. She rose an eyebrow when he was smirking. Then she saw it. Seung, Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai, Kakashi, and several others who she had become close to back before she left.

"Now, Bloodless Ninja, you will have to destroy Konoha in order to destroy me." She clenched her fist shut tightly before letting it relax.

"Snake," She hissed. "The next time we met I will have cast off all emotional ties. You will die." The wind surrounded her and blocked her from view. By the time the wind died down she was gone. Tsunade was healing Kabuto as Seung checked for any signs of her. Kakashi looked back at Orochimaru.

"What did she mean by 'cast of all emotional ties'?"

* * *

In Eve's room the wind picked up slowly. After a few minutes it died down to reveal Setsuko. She stumbled a few times before she manage to get to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she fell to the floor and leaned against the wall. Her chest rose and fell with pain as she took shallow breaths. She didn't have the strength to take deep, long ones. She clutched at her heart, trying to calm the pain.

"Why are you hurt?" Setsuko looked up at Tenshi. Her cousin stared at the wind speaker with sorrow. Her skin was slick with sweat and seemed to have lost any color, turning to a sickly pale tone. Her eyes were strained and tired, her hair clung to her face from the sweat. The Uzumaki woman had purple and pale dirty yellow bruises. Setsuko took shake breaths before closing her weak eyes. She took a breath only slightly deep than the previous ones.

". . . I . . . I . . . put too much . . . . stress . . . . on my body." She wheezed for a moment before she managed to get enough air into her lungs. "I can't m . . . ma . . . manipulate . . . . the wind . . . as I am." Tenshi knelt beside her and moved to make the seals for a healing jutsu. "Don't." Setsuko gasped. ". . . it won't help . . . just rest."

"Hai." Tenshi watched at Setsuko passed out and slumped to the floor. She gently pushed away the hair from her face. "Oh Setsuko-sama . . . I hope this ends soon."


	7. Fearful Smile

A Fearful Smile

Duane entered the Hokage office and smiled at Orochimaru.

"Duane, how has Lady Eve been?" It had been two days since the attack from Uzumaki Setsuko. Duane gave the pale man a tired smile.

"Lady Eve is still resting. It was quiet a strain on her during the attack. However, Adonis says that she should be fine in another day or two." Orochimaru nodded, pleased. Caelestis and Noam had rushed her home as soon as possible. Orochimaru could not go and see her because of the duties he had and fixing the wreck Setsuko had left. Adonis had sent word that Lady Eve needed to rest for a few days, it appeared that she had collapsed several times. She was too weak from the ordeal.

"That is good. I worried for her health." Duane smiled again in agreement.

"Yes. We were all worried. But it seems luck is on our side. Lady Eve will be perfectly fine by the time the wedding takes place." Orochimaru smiled, unaware of the double meaning.

* * *

Adonis shook his head as he took her pulse. Lady Eve laid in her bed, only now having recovered her normal skin tone.

"You're fine. I still don't understand why you wanted to have Duane say a few more days of rest." She was silent, lost in her thought with dull eyes staring off into space.

". . . I have unfinished . . . business." Adonis looked at her startled for a moment before sighing and looking down.

". . . I heard about what was said in the attack. I still don't want to believe you'll really . . ." He trailed off.

"In order for the stress on my body to be kept to a minimum I must keep the stress on my mind at a minimum. Whatever stress my mind can't take is transferred to my body. I cannot use it to the full extent as I am now." Adonis had a sad look in his eyes as he stared at her.

". . . you aren't going to . . ." Eve nodded.

"I have to try. One last time before I can truly say goodbye." Adonis sifted his stare to the ground before speaking.

"You need to 'stay' here, I will watch over you." Eve let her head fall back into her pillow with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

Kakashi had always liked his privacy. Hence the mask. He didn't like people getting into his personal business. Heck, no one really knew where he lived. He liked it that way. No one trying to break down his door, demanding a fight. No one could hunt him down when he was late. He didn't even bother with mailmen. He just had one of those metal lockers in the village for people to put his mail. It was nice that way. No one disturbed him when he was home. It was a getaway from all that annoyances of life. So imagine his surprise when he saw Uzumaki Setsuko. Sitting on his steps. He stared in disbelief as Setsuko sat on his steps with her one leg tucked under her body and her arm wrapped around a knee she had pulled close to her body. Perched on her hand as she stroked its feathers was a raven. She was humming a slow gentle and sad melody. Her cheek rested against her knee as sung to the bird. After a few minutes. Before Kakashi made his presence known, her song stopped and she spoke.

"Are you going to watch a certifiable manic such as myself hum to a bird all day? Or are you going to go into your house, like you originally planned?" Kakashi stood there, shocked. She knew he was there? He was a jounin, taught by the fourth. He was well known. He was a former ANBU and she had known he was there. Kakashi knew she didn't have any real formal ninja training. She wasn't allowed to receive any at her village and she slaughtered all those she saw. There was no way she could have been taught at a level where she could sense him before he let himself be known. ". . . I stink at sensing people. But the wind told me. It always tells me. It _will_ _always_ tell me. It will tell me because it can. Because I am the only one that can hear it." She stared into the bird's eyes. "That is the way of a speaker. They can hear their element. In the dead of the night, their element can wake them by screaming in their ears. Just so the element can talk. Can survive. It doesn't matter if they're safe. As long as the element 'thinks' it is necessary for them to tell them something." She looked at the ground as her memories overwhelmed her.

"Why are you here?" Setsuko looked back at the raven and began to stroke its feathers again.

". . . because a dark shadow loomed over Konoha. A cancer has been spreading. Seeping into the hearts of everyone."

"That's not what I meant. Why are you _here_?" She held the hand with the bird away from her and it flew off. Her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them. Her eyes reached his, causing him to pause for a moment. When she had fought him . . . there was an uncontrollable rage and hatred in her eyes. Now her eyes held sorrow. A deep sorrow that nearly drowned him. Her ruby eyes possessed a level of despair that he couldn't deal with. Kakashi forced himself to look away.

"The wind can scream so loud. It sees all and knows all. It sends me visions of death and destruction. Betrayal. Rape. Murder. The past. The present. Even the future. It will drive these visions into my head. If I sleep, it does not bother to wake me. Just forces the images into my head. I wake up in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming. This is all because of something that was out of my hands to begin with."

"Bloodless Ninja, why are you _here_?!" Her eyes hardened as she stood up suddenly.

"To see how far this cancer has spread." She hissed in anger. She closed her eyes and turned away. After calming herself she looked back at Kakashi. "I've never had control. Never the power to rule my own life. But I can give others that power. Hatake Kakashi . . . I put this in your hands. Look deep into your heart. If you truly wish for my death, then tell me. And Uzumaki Setsuko will die." Kakashi stared at her, wondering what she meant. His mind told him not to trust her. Yet . . . something about her. Something screamed at him to hold her close and never let her get away. But that part was ignored. His mind forced to chose what was best for Konoha. His emotions were ignored. There was something that overpowered his senses. His next words came out of their own accord.

"Then Uzumaki Setsuko dies. That is what's best for the world."

* * *

"Who was it?" Adonis looked back to see Caelestis. Lady Eve was sleeping in her bed and he sat beside the bed, watching over her.

"Neither will tell me. I can tell it hurts them both." Caelestis was quiet, sorting her thoughts.

"Nothing?" Adonis sighed and looked back at Eve.

"She said it was a fool that should have stayed dead." Caelestis nodded as she scanned over Eve. Her eyes turned to Adonis once more.

"There is something wrong. Shouldn't she be fine." Adonis let silence fill the air before he answered.

"She had business to attend to."

* * *

Duane felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. His throat seemed to knot as he forced down the tears. He was in his room, reading. He could feel the tears brim at his eyes as his throat felt as though it had closed up. His heart tightened and fear clamped down on his soul. Something had happened.

"What's wrong?" Noam stared at Duane as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"S . . . something has happened . . ." Noam tilted his head to the side.

"What?" Duane's eyes went wide as he felt his heart being torn at.

". . . there has been a major disturbance. I can feel a shift in the air." Noam stared at him, confused.

"How?"

"My teacher taught . . . dear god no." Realizations dawned on him, causing the fears to flood his mind with a memory he wished never existed.

_He watched as her crimes were listed off to a judge. Her head was bowed as her eyes lost any life. Blood was still stained her skin from . . . it. The judge of the small village spoke, but he didn't hear it. The all eyes were on Setsuko. Her chin length hair, soaked red, stopped anyone from seeing her face. The judge spoke again, the words finally being heard by him._

"_Uzumaki Setsuko, Bloodless Ninja, you are charged with the murder of one ninja village, 48 sand-nin, 78 rain-nin, 100 hunter-nin, 40 mist-nin, atleast four hundred unknown ninja, twenty missing-nin, and countless civilians." He took a breath before speaking again. "And that is that we know of. Is there anything you would like to say before trial begins?" She was silent before answering._

"_If humans don't want me, then why did they create me?" She asked quietly, almost innocently. "I never asked for this. I never wanted any of this. What did I ever do to humans? Was just being born enough?" _

"_Young lady, and I use that term loosely, you were not created by humans. You were born and chose this path. Now you must suffer for all the pain you have caused." He waited for a response but a cold laughter filled the air. "Is there something funny?" He could see a smile form on her face. She slowly lifted her head up._

"_Yes, you miss counted. It was two villages." He felt his heart stop as his teacher broke the metal chains that binded her and easily snap the necks of her guards. People began to scream as her blood shot out and began to slaughter everyone. Setsuko began to laugh wickedly, her body shaking from it. He watched in horror as his teacher turned from the judge and he caught a good look at her. Her eyes lost in madness and her smile . . . . oh god that smile. A cruel and sadistic smile. A smile that sent her students uncontrollable fear. She had no compassion. No remorse. She no longer valued life and she was more than happy to take the ones that got in her way. His body froze as she walked by him. His mind finally found the answer. All those other times . . . when she lost control . . . they were not the true forms of the Bloodless Ninja. What she was right now . . . that was the true form. The other times were contained and far more controlled. She had not truly given in to her dark nature. But now . . . . now she had._


	8. Letting Go

I do not own Naruto, nor this song.

Letting Go

A sweet and sad melody entered his ears. Weakly, he opened his eyes to find himself in a meadow. The dark red sakura petals were falling with the snow. Each one blending into each other. The pure white snow and the dark red petals. Kakashi felt his mind try to work. The more blood spent, the redder the petals. How much blood had to be lost for that shadowed red color. He forced himself to stand on weak legs while shoving that thought aside.

_if you are lost in your way_

_deep in an awesome story_

_don't be in doubt and stray_

_cling to your lonesome folly_

Kakashi began to look around for the source of the song, a woman. He stumbled several times as he wandered the meadow.

_now you're too close to the pain_

_let all the rain go further_

_come back and kiss me in vain  
_

_mother oh do not bother_

Part of him wanted to call out to the woman singing. But he didn't have the heart to disturb her. So he just tried to follow her voice. It was all he could do. But her voice surrounded him. A sweet angelic voice laced with sorrow and pain.

_hear the chorus of pain_

_taking you back to proper ways_

_it's so easy to find_

_if you could remind me_

Finally he saw it. She stood with her back to him. Her red dress clung to her body. A simle short red dress with short sleeves. She held her hands together, as if she was praying. Soft white hair was blowing in the gentle wind while her dark crimson lips sung.

_now you are lost in your way_

_deep in an awesome story_

_so I will find you again_

_kiss you for lonesome folly_

Her dark brown painted eyelids opened to reveal remarkable violet eyes. She slowly turned to him and gently smile.

"Who are you?" His voice echoed through the empty air. She let a hand drop to her side as the other reached out towards him. She gently held his face before leaned forward and kissing him through his mask. He stood there, startled, as she pulled back. Her lovely voice entered his ears as she spoke.

"Goodbye," She stepped away from him. He reached out as snakes began to come out of the ground and surround her. Snakes were covering her as a smiled with sorrow etched itself onto her face. "Kakashi-kun." Kakashi looked around frantically as the light the snow had radiated faded away, leaving him in the dark.

* * *

Kakashi shot up with a gasp in a cold sweat. His heart beat was a slur as he fought for his breath. The woman in his dream . . . he tried to shake it off before his last memories came flooding back to him. Uzumaki Setsuko . . . Kakashi looked around only to find himself in his room. He fell back onto his bed, hoping, praying, that it was just a dream.

* * *

Adonis pulled on his collar, scared of what was happening.

"Why are you doing this?" Setsuko opened her eyes, her mediation interrupted. She wore a black tank top and black baggy shorts. A red sheet had been loosely wrapped around her waist and thrown over her left shoulder. The toga covered most of her arm. Her damp green was pulled back into a pony tail. Incense hung in the air as it was burned all around her in a circle. The floor, a pure white sand, had black powder poured onto in strange designs, all coming back to her. She looked at Adonis over her shoulder.

"In order to win this battle, I must channel my powers." Her eyes closed again. "Until now, I have only been able to tap into them."

"I know, but this?" Her eyes snapped open again and a black fire burned, letting the flames escape her eyes. The flames around the room intensifed before calm as the black aura left Setsuko.

"I must harness the powers that Bensha had released all those years ago. She was a demon god. The powers of a god plus the power of a high level demon. She unlocked those powers. Now, to use them, I have to cleanse my mind." She closed her eyes once more. "Desire is power. And I desire nothing more than to annihilate the snake." Adonis looked at her with sad eyes before bowing and leaving, closing the doors behind him. Setsuko lifted her hand out towards a key out in front of her. With a steady gaze she focused onto the key. Sweat poured down her face as the black aura surrounded her hand. It slowly reached out and took hold of the key. The key began to be lifted up into the air. It shook as it went to the lock on the door. She willed the key into the keyhole and locked the door. With a calm mind she pulled the key out. It fell to the floor with a clatter as she relaxed. Her mind cleared itself again as she focused onto another object in the room.

* * *

Caelestis looked over at Adonis. The man had just came out of the room Setsuko was in and his eyes were full of fear.

"What is she doing?"

". . . learning to use her abilities to the fullest." His insides quaked at the thought of her power. He left the young woman as he went to prepare for when she left the room.

". . . she was not using them to the fullest?" Her voice shook as fear flooded her mind. The power she had when she attacked Konoha . . . that wasn't her fullest? Caelestis trembled in fear as she fell to her knees. Her powers would be mind boggling if that wasn't her best. Caelestis could only pray that she would never have to face Setsuko. "May god have mercy on their souls . . ." Her wide eyes turned to the room Setsuko was in. Already she felt power radiating from the room. Sweat trickled down her face as she attempted to grasp the mere idea of power Setsuko would whelm. ". . . for I fear that she will not."


	9. Talk of Gods

The Talk of Gods

Setsuko lay on her back in the sand with all the strange markings around her. The fires on the walls flickered as a breeze moved through the room. Her body pulled itself up into a sitting position. Uzumaki Setsuko bit down on her pale flesh and let blood leave the wound on her hand. The blood streamed down her hand and onto the ground. Slowly it took form. It reached up in height before an arm seemed to emerge from the red liquid. The crimson arm was followed by a crimson head. The bald head was connected to a slender neck and shoulders. The body seemed to peacefully emerge from the blood. A red woman stood, her ears elegantly pointed, her face was clam with her eyes closed. The shape of a woman but no details on the body. A body that mimicked Setsuko's. She turned to face her before hair made of blood sprouted from her head. The blood still left on the ground flew up into the air and surrounded her. After a few minutes color came to the woman. Her hair was a light lavender, easy to mistake as a light pink. At the tip of her hair it faded into an extremely dark green. Light violet lips were closed. The skin was a startling white color. Around her hair, down both sides of her neck, down her sides and down the center of her arms were tiny vine markings. They did not come close to her fingers though. Her dark plum pants were skin tight and white boots that were almost knee length. She wore a short strapless dress over that with a single dull teal strap underneath the dress. It was at an angle as it came out from under the dress and was several inches wide. There were a few belts around her waist. She arms were covered in long white arm sleeves. Some fabric covered her back hand. It narrowed out as it went to her fingers. Her middle finger was stuck through a small hoop of the fabric. On the back of her hands were four rubies surrounding a rhumbas shaped sapphire. A black belt choker was wrapped around her neck. Her eyes snapped open.

"What am I doing here?" She glared down at Setsuko with her silver eyes. "Has the snake interfered with the wind once more?" Setsuko stood up and looked at Bensha. The demon god blinked in surprise and took a step back in surprise. "You no longer are the woman that masked man loved." Setsuko looked away as a few memories flashed before her eyes.

"I know."

"What happened? He risked eternal torment and suffering to be with you. You made a deal with a snake to be with him. Your love has faded?" Setsuko looked up before lowering her head slightly.

"The snake used a jutsu. He changed their memories. They are . . . programed to stay to his memories. Even if Kakashi still loves me, there is no way Orochimaru would let him acknowledge it." Bensha closed her eyes as the wind gently circled her. After listening she opened her eyes.

"I see. And you summoned me to learn to use the powers inside of you." It was straightforward. Just like a demon god to ignore useless banter.

"There are powers inside of me. Powers that I can only use a pathetic fraction of." Bensha thought as she floated up into the air.

"These powers are not meant for you. I unlocked them when they should not have been. I am surprised that you were even able to use a fraction." Setsuko narrowed her eyes in anger at the ground.

"I don't care! I must have these powers! They are the only thing that can help me destroy the snake!" Bensha tilted her head to the side.

"Why? Though I despise the snake, he has done nothing to force my summons. He has not upset the wind. Thus the wind has no true say." Setsuko's eyes snapped up with rage.

"He has angered **_me_**! I am Uzumaki Setsuko, Bloodless Ninja, and Uindo Bensha!!! I am not one to be trifled with!" Her eyes glowed with hatred. "Now, answer me." She hissed out, the words bringing a new emotion to the demon god. Something the demon god knew nothing of before meeting the Bloodless Ninja. The anger and hatred radiated off of her. Her eyes had flames that burned into the mind of Bensha. "How can I channel these powers to their fullest?"

"These powers are beyond you." Setsuko glared at her as she spoke.

"Desire equals power." Bensha looked at Setsuko startled.

"You speak those words?" Setsuko looked away in anger.

"I only desire the destruction of that snake!" Her cold eyes turned back to Orochimaru. "And you will tell me how to channel the power you unlocked. I will take it by force if I have to." Bensha was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Those powers . . . you know how much they will change you?" Setsuko gave her a firm nod.

"Tell me, what must I do in order to obtain them."

"You have already achieved almost every requirement." Bensha let her feet land onto the ground as she circled Setsuko. "You have let go of your love for Kakashi. You no longer care for human life. You lust for one's death. You let go of every emotion that could hold you back. And now you are tapping into the god powers. All I can do is tell you how to full use them. Then you will become a demon god." Setsuko watched her with cold eyes.

"Then tell me."

". . . very well. But first . . . the emotion you shared with Hatake Kakashi?"

"Gone. He and I are no longer like that. He has forgotten it and I have forsaken it." Bensha was silent.

". . . . . I see." Bensha closed her eyes. ". . . . you possess the power of a demon god when you should not. But I must show you how to use it to its full power."

* * *

Adonis tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Setsuko had locked herself in that room for several days. The wedding was tomorrow. Adonis had to lie to everyone about her actions, saying it was to cleanse the mind after the attack. That is had disturbed her deeply. Luckily, everyone bought it. Suddenly, the large doors were forced open. A dark fog rolled out of the room as Adonis slowly walked into it. A figure floated in the center of the room. Adonis heard the doors slam shut behind him. He tensed, waiting to see Setsuko. The fires intensified as the fog was forced to the side of the room. Adonis could only stare as he looked at her. Her dark green hair had seemed to have far more body to it and was much longer, curly and waving. She had cut her bangs, only to be swept to the side. Her eyes no longer pupils and irises. Just a pure solid white eyes. Not even an outline such as the famous Hyuuga eyes. Her lips had become a natural reddish black. Her skin, pale than before, glowed it awesome power. Her clothes had taken a new dark gray form, similar to a leotard. It was cut deeply in the chest, a v cut that firmly held her breasts. Only the right sleeve had been cut from the clothing. The left clung to her arm as it went into her thick, lose, black glove that almost reached her elbow, identical to the glove on her other hand. There was one belt that smoothly hugged her waist. It had silver metal disks in it, each one after the other on the belt. A midnight black skirt, red on the inside, connect to the leather belt was her waist, open from the long slit on her right side. Her slick black high heel boots went pass her knees but did not near the lose skirt over the strange leotard she wore. A handful of belts wrapped to her hips, all lose and slanted differently. Her feet were covered in a black aura as she floated. She rested on hand on her hip and the other fell to her side.

". . . . Setsuko-sama?" Adonis felt fear rise in his throat. The woman looked down at him before allowing herself to touch the ground and the black aura surrounding her feet to fade.

"I am far more than Uzumaki Setsuko." Her deep, strong voice held a great authority in it. Adonis felt his fear reach a new level.

"So . . . you are another being that has taken her body?" Black flames sprouted from her eyes as she snapped at the man before her.

"How dare you! Uzumaki Setsuko was one who I used to be! I threw aside that title to gain this power." Adonis felt himself take a step back.

". . . you have the power of a demon god?" The fog gusted up around her, causing the cape to flutter in the wind.

"I **_am_** a demon god."

"H-how?" He choked out. She lifted up a clenched fist and looked at it with a wicked smirk.

"In order to become a demon god I had to cast aside any humanity left in me." She walked pass him. As she neared the doors the remaining black fog flew up and surrounded her, transforming her into Eve.


	10. Her Name

Her Name

Caelestis listened as her shoes clicked against the tile floor. She slowed as Duane came into view. He stood, looking up at the sky through the window. The skies were darker than normal, but the sun still shone through. When she came into arms length she stopped.

"Duane?" He snapped out of his daydream and looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just reminiscing." She tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"About what?" A sad look crossed his eyes before he laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing." She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could turn away.

"What was it?" Duane stood there, staring at the ground as his memories flooded him.

"Her name was Ai."

* * *

Adonis watched as Eve stood and face him. She wore a flowing black coat, button over her stomach. A simple light blue dress was underneath the soft coat and it ruffled as it swept across the ground. Eve had let her hair be pined up high, similar to when she first arrived. A black ribbon was laced into her hair.

"A light blush, a soft red lipstick, brown eyeshadow . . . you don't look at all like you are planning to start a war today." Eve looked at him with lifeless eyes.

"Good. Hand me that vile." Adonis looked to see a small glass vile on the nightstand. He picked it up and looked at the red liquid swish back and forth in it.

"What is it?"

"Blood. In order to keep up appearances, Setsuko must stop the wedding." She took the vile from him and tucked it into the hem of her dress. Adonis was silent before speaking again.

"Do you really think he is after the eye?" She looked back at him once more.

"What do you mean?" He sighed and shook his head.

"The third eye is a myth. It doesn't exist." She turned to him fully.

"Why do you say that?" He shrugged.

"Well, I've heard about it. But only word to mouth. There is no record of it."

"The ability to copy, the ability to see, the ability to hope. You understand that those are three eyes. Even if one is a myth there is still whispers of it."

"But . . . why would he believe it?" Eve turned her back to Adonis once more.

"Even if there is no reason, he still tries. He is fool, looking for something that isn't real. I know it does not exist, as do you. Yet he is desperate. Thus he believes in fairy tales. It doesn't matter if it does not exist, he still looks which is why it is dangerous for them." Adonis nodded, understanding faintly.

". . . what of the Shinigami?" Eve looked at him over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Adonis wore a light frown as he sighed.

"It is the weapon of choice, is it not? It disappeared when you left." Eve looked over at a wooden chest and waved her hand. The chest opened and cloth was lifted up into the air. At the bottom of the chest was a bundle of cloth. It was lifted up into the air with ease as the other cloths floated back into the chest. The cloth unraveled to reveal the weapon she had used when attacking Konoha. It landed on her bed as the chest closed. "What is that?"

"That is the Shinigami." Adonis shot her a confused look as he stepped closer to the weapon. "The Shinigami is rumored to haven been formed by blood magic from demons. It takes a large amount of power and concentration but it can change shapes." Adonis nodded before the Eve spoke once more. "How does this look?" Adonis smiled through his fear and sorrow.

"You are gorgeous. I will take you to the Wedding." Eve nodded and walked with him out of the room and through the long hallway. "What of Noam and Caelestis?" Eve plastered a frail smile onto her face. "With all the elite there, I doubt that I would need their protection. They are taking the day to prepare for our trip home."

"Will I also be with them?" Eve nodded.

* * *

_He watched the rain drops splatter onto her hand. She stood there, watching the rain as she waited. His steps were soft but that did not matter._

"_. . . yes?" She didn't even turn to him. He stared at her for a few minutes before speaking._

"_How did you . . ." He trailed off, forgetting who she was._

"_You are a fool. I hear everything now, remember?" He looked away from her, slight anger rising before he pushed it back. "What did you come to me for?" He looked at her. She just stood there, letting her hand be soaked. Her forest green hair was pass her chin,one side tucked behind an ear. Black pants hug to her tiny frame along with the white tank top and combat boots. She let the water freeze her skin as she waited for his answer._

"_. . . someone is killing in your name . . ." She turned to look at him, her eyes tired and worn._

"_What do you mean?" He was silent as he looked at her. She seemed to have aged years. Life seemed gone from her. Her eyes closed for a moment as she listened to the gentle breeze moving through the room. "I see." She turned back to the window and watched with dead eyes._

"_Aren't you the least bit angry?!" He demanded. She turned her head slightly to him, showing he had her attention. "Someone is out there-"_

"_I know." Her dull words cut him off, stopping his rants. "I don't care."_

"_Why not?!" His anger was clouding his vision. She turned to face him._

"_Janghoon . . . . I am tired. Do you think I truly care about something so foolish? Not two days ago he died in my arms. My whole life I had wanted him to be there . . . and I was only granted three days. Then I was cursed with holding him as he died." She turned to the rain and let her hand be covered with rain as she watched. ". . . I just want it all to fade away. Just fade away." Janghoon stared at her before leaving the room. "Just fade away." She muttered with her tired, lifeless eyes watching the rain._

_

* * *

_

Orochimaru smiled as Eve's carriage came into view. Adonis slowed the horses until they came to a full stop in front of the large building. With ease Adonis leapt off the carriage and opened the door. The frail looking court lady stepped out and took the hand Adonis gave her. Her shoes made a clicking noise as she stepped onto the hard ground. Her eyes met Orochimaru's and she curtsied to him before he offered her his arm. She took it with a faint smile. Her eyes wandered over the many ninja there, hidden and in plain sight.

"Is something wrong?" Eve looked up at Orochimaru with a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"I feel like I'm being watched. Not to mention there is an ominous feeling in the air." Orochimaru chuckled as doors were opened for the two.

"Well, the Bloodless Ninja is out to get Konoha." Eve looked away in shame.

"How silly of me." Orochimaru caught her chin and lifted her head up to face his.

"No, it is quite alright. Someone so innocent shouldn't be caught up in these affairs." Eve felt her face redden as she smiled. The two made their way down the aisle and they took a seat in the front.

* * *

The long black cloak flared behind them as the soft gray colored horse galloped towards the end of the cliff. A young man with flaming red hair and young woman with dirty blonde hair turned to the dark figure. The cloak whipped around in the darkness as thunder clouds drew to the land. The red silk on the inside of the cloak could be seen as the black horns jutted out elegantly in a demonic way from the horse's head. The pitch black mane was tossed in the violent winds as the cloaked figure slowed the horse down. Out from the shadows of the hood on the cloak pale skin could be seen and dark red lips, almost black, contrasted with the skin. A silver skull held together the cloak on the right shoulder. Finally, the man spoke.

". . . it's crawling with sound. There's no way the three of us alone could break them out." The young woman beside him closed her eyes before adjusting her black leather hat so it was able to cover her right eye from a certain angle and tugged on her gloves. Finally, the dark figure moved, as they bowed their head slightly, allowing a few dark forest green waves to tumbled out.

"Even I fear this battle." They looked up again, causing the hood to fall back and let the shadows leave her face as her hair became free. Her eyes narrowed.

"I do not know fear!!!!" She raised up an arm and black lighting shot up to the sky. Her hair whipped around in the wind as dots appeared in the sky, growing larger and larger. Finally, dozens of large creatures, mythical or not, landed. The smallest, two white ethereal birds, fluttered over to Setsuko. The white feathers had light violet tips, blue gray beaks let out flute like tunes as silver eyes watched the demon god. "Sayo! Tsuki!" The birds fluttered up into the air and flapped their elegant wings as they started to make their way to the Uzumaki Estate.


	11. Fear the Demon God

Okay, I really, have no clue the way a wedding would be done in Konoha or what they could say. So I'll go with the western wedding style.

Fear the Demon God

Eve stood as music played. She turned with the crowd and watched Kurenai walk down the aisle. A faint smile was painted onto her face as she sat down once more and listened as the ceremony started. She watched as people wept in joy. She needed to wait for her cue. The time to stop the ceremony and launch the rest of the plan.

* * *

Robin calmly observed the small army of creatures. Gaara spoke quietly to her as they waited for the signal from the demon god.

"How many creatures are there?" Robin silently looked over the creatures once more before responding.

"Impossible to count them all."

"I do not reconizge many of these creatures." Robin was silent for a moment before listing off many of the creatures she knew to be there.

". . . . there are dragons, phoenixes, birds, Pegasuses, toads, foxes, wolves, wind spirits, fairies, wind sprites, and many other creatures I do not know the names of. I have a feeling that the big summons will come after we start to attack." Gaara stared at her in amazement. "What?"

"You recognize most of these creatures?" Robin nodded before looking out over the cliff.

"You forgot my specialty." Gaara took a moment for the embarrassment to wear off before looking out over the land also.

". . . . when do we move?" Before Robin could answer a strong female voice interrupted him.

"Tenshi has finished her part. Now all that is left is when I object." The two looked back at the Demon God before nodding and leaving.

* * *

Eve listened and waited. Finally, the time came.

"-speak now or forever hold your peace." A crunch sound was heard by the shinobi causing them to look back in time to see a red noose around Lady Eve's neck. Her eyes were wide as the blood tightened around her throat, causing her to fall from her seat to the ground. A startled gasp came from the crowd as medic-nin rushed to help the fallen court lady. She helplessly tugged on the constricting blood as she choked. After a few minutes the court lady stopped moving even with the help of the medic nin Tsunade.

"Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry but there's nothing we could do." Sakura stared down at the dead body in horror.

"W-who will t-tell her escorts . . ." Sakura clamped her mouth shut to stop any vomit.

"That's alright." A sinister female voice cut through the silence. The shinobi looked up to see Noam standing beside Caelestis to her right with his arms cross and glaring. The young woman smirked while holding a naginata close to her frame and fingering the the blade. Adonis held a pair of heavy wooden double doors closed, waiting to open them. Duane leaned against the wall beside Tenshi. Naruto stood to the left of Caelestis with a firm glare held in the feared eyes of Kyuubi. "We have known that this would happen for a very long time." Smoke covered her along with Noam, Adonis, and Duane. As the smoke cleared Robin looked up at them without expression on her face or the one eyes her hat wasn't blocking. She gripped the naginata with her fingerless ninja gloves as Gaara's sand started to fill the room. Janghoon dropped into a deadly stance as Tenshi threw the doors open. A sound-nin threw a jutsu at them before they could do anything else. After a few seconds the smoke cleared revealing a shield. Yoko dropped her arms to the side as her raging eyes glared at all the Sound-nin. Bruises littered her body, a huge welt on her cheek as her hair hung down, dirty and free. Her once clean training clothes that she had made from her meiko outfit so long ago were tattered and soiled. Two blurs passed her and struck two sound-nin, causing them to let out a gasp before falling to the ground dead as arrows stuck out of them. Slashes were heard as another two fell dead. A samurai and very young blind boy stood alittle bit behind Yoko.

"Orochimaru," Yoko spat with anger. "This is what comes to those who use such tricks to soil the name of Hokage, the name of a leaf shinobi. This is the punishment the Uzumaki clan deals to those that strike against it and all its allies." Her glare intensified. "Enemies of the Uzumaki clan must be annihilated." Robin smirked as her hands flew through seals. Lightening showered the room as Gaara used his sand to shield himself and Robin. Tenshi, Akira, and Masaru were shielded by Yoko.

"It wasn't a good idea to upset our clan." Tenshi added as Yoko let the shield go once more.

"I would have thought that even a snake knew that." The female voice came from within the group of leaf and sound shinobi. Orochimaru looked back and saw Lady Eve stand up. She smirked as blood quickly morphed her shape. Setsuko, the one they had fought only a week ago, leapt up into the air and flipped with ease, landing with the Uzumaki. "If you want to fight us, come now to the clearing below the cliff on the Uzumaki Estate." The woman melted into blood and the others disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Setsuko-sama!" Yoko smiled as she made her way to the woman near the sand triplets, the elder two having just awoken, and Yukio sitting next to her, weak from waking up after all this time.

"Stop." Her word was cruel and cold. "I am no longer Setsuko. I threw aside that part of myself to become more." Yoko stared at her, confused.

"Setsuko threw aside her humanity to become a demon god." Yoko looked to her side, surprised to see Tenshi standing next to her.

"My name as a demon god is Bloodless Bensha." Yoko looked up at the intimidatingly woman on her stead. "The snake has come." Robin nodded and readied her naginata. Gaara's sand started to cover the ground. Tenshi opened a elegant box to reveal a leaf forehead protector. "What is this?"

"If we are to fight to save Konoha, then we do so are leaf-nin." Tenshi boldly told the demon god.

". . . . I am no longer a leaf-nin. I threw that aside with all the humanity I had." Naruto looked at his demonic cousin as he stood by Tenshi.

"But you threw it all away to save Konoha." She stared down at them before reaching out and grasping the forehead protector. She pulled it out and placed it in one of the many folds of her cloak.

"I save it for when I fight the snake." Naruto sighed and nodded, knowing that was the best he could get.

"Fine."

"Go now. I will follow."

"Hai." The humans disappeared, going down to the battle. Bloodless Bensha lowered her hand to her side and wrapped her hand around the Shinigami firmly, transforming it into elegant fearsome sword. The sword cut through the air as her horse reared up.

"I am Bloodless Bensha, demon god of the wind!!!!" Her voice boomed out over her army. She looked over the huge birds and dragons that filled the skies, large foxes and wolves growling and snarling, toads bigger than houses, waiting. "Today we fight a snake who dared to challenge me! He has insulted me in every way! Tried to humiliate a demon god!" Loud roars filled the air. She waited until it quieted before speaking, her horse began to pace back and forth in front of the army. "This snake has no respect for me or for any of you! Those humans have fallen prey to his vile ways, who will be next?!" She pointed her sword to all of them. "Will it be the birds? The dragons? The wolf clans?! Or foxes?! What creatures will he challenge next?! For he has challenged a god! He does not think much of our power! He thinks himself better!" Angry roars filled the air again. "So we now challenge him!" Another roar deafened her ears. It died down as she spoke again, taking a somber tone. "This will be a battle no human will never forget!!!!!!" She roared. "We take the battle to the snake, telling him that we shall not bow to him, no matter what!!!" She raised the sword high above her head. "For the glory of battle!"

* * *

Orochimaru glared at the Uzumaki clan and three sand-nin.

"Konoha will crush you." Yoko glared at him as she held dozens of paper slips with kanji on them.

"Konoha was crushed when you changed it." She snarled.

"Naruto-kun . . ." Naruto felt his eyes land on Hinata. "Even though I may care for you, you have betrayed Konoha. I follow Hokage-sama." Naruto glared at Orochimaru while he spoke to her.

"I do this for Konoha, to save it. And I will only follow a real Hokage, not some snake." He spat out. Tenshi felt her anger rise as roars from above filled the air. Anko was standing beside Orochimaru. Tenshi bit on her lip before thinking to herself quietly. _'Anko-chan, when you are truly yourself then I hope you are able to forgive me.'_ The sand triplets all had their weapon of choice out, ready. Robin spun her naginata in the air was expertise as she glared at Neji.

"I remember fighting you several times, even if you do not. I know your moves and you no longer know mine. Even if I should die today, I will bear no ill will. After all, you and your cousin have always been true friends of mine."

"Like I'd ever be friends with some kind of witch like you."

"Even though we are not of the Uzumaki clan, we fight with them as though we were family." Temari snapped to the leaf-nin. "No one should ever cross a Uzumaki." Gaara smirked as he looked up into the sky.

"Especially if one of them is her." Orochimaru followed his gazed up to see a gray horse galloping across the sky, fire coming from its hooves as it slowly descended. Countless creatures followed the horse, roaring as they dove into battle. Naruto formed a rasengan in each hand. Kakashi and Sasuke already had formed a chidori. The horse galloped onto the ground to reveal Bloodless Bensha.

"For honor!!!" Her harsh voice yelled out, causing the creatures to attack.

"For Konoha!!!" Orochimaru shouted. The two sides charged, colliding with each other as blood began to be shed.


	12. Love?

Love?

Janghoon dodged a blow from his sister. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't as clear driven as the others. He hadn't accepted the fact that he might kill her or vice versa. His little sister. She swung her sword, barely missing him.

"Coward!!! Why don't you fight?!" He watched her with side eyes, trying not to remember the last time he was torn.

* * *

"Janghoon." He looked up to see Setsuko open her room door. She was thinner, paler than when she first locked herself up.

"Sensei?" She closed the door. Her lifeless eyes stared into him.

"We must find the impostor." Her voice was cold and emotionless. "My . . . . my . . . father . . . would want that." Janghoon nodded as he stood.

"It is-"

"I know. Twenty miles. West." Her cold eyes turned from him as she left, the wake of sorrow left behind was almost to much for the chuunin to bear.

* * *

Janghoon dodged another swing.

"Fight me!!!" Seung screamed as her swords blurred with her movements. His mind fought back, trying to stop himself from being drawn into his memories.

* * *

"New around here?" Janghoon looked up when he heard the deep voice. A young woman took a seat next to him. Her silky dark black hair flowed out of the high pony tail it was in and her bangs tumbled over her right eye, reaching down to her chin as they narrowed. The lower part of her face was covered in a dark violet mask and a rose colored scarf that reached her knees after wrapping around her neck. Thick gold hoops swapped in her ears as she moved. Her light magenta tank top was tight and wrapped around her with its shoulder straps covered by thick metal that covered both shoulders completely. A long dark rose ribbon was wrapped in all directions around her stomach to her hips, showing her thin figure. A light violet skirt flared out from the ribbon and reached down close to her knees, leaving only her knees bear as her heavy boots were all the way up to her knees. She wore dark magenta colored arm guarders that cover her lower arms entirely, only allowing her fingers to be visible. On her side rest a strange weapon. It was like eight silver kunai were all sticking out of a silver ring, point in opposite directions. Each one had a mark engraved on it. Three thick lines, getting narrower as they went it. The two on the outside curved in from the side to reach the same point as the middle line that went straight down. Its long blades were each a foot easily. She watched him with her brown eyes. Janghoon suppressed a blush and smiled at her.

"Yes, my sensei and I are passing through." Her eyes smiled at him as she spoke.

"Your sensei? You are a ninja?" Janghoon nodded.

"Hai. Chuunin. My name is Sohn Janghoon." He bowed to her slightly. She returned the small bow and introduced herself.

"Tsuki Ai." The rest of the room faded away to a low hum as the two began to converse, getting lost in jokes or stories.

* * *

Janghoon grabbed Seung's arm and flipped her, taking her swords and tossing them to the side.

"Wake up! Orochimaru-teme is using the leaf! He stole your memories!!!" Seung had landed on her feet and pulled out kunai.

"You work with that vile demon whore!!! Like I'd believe anything you say!!!!" Janghoon dodged her kunai and created clones, trying to stop her without hurting her.

"She used to be your sensei too! Whether you remember it or not, I'm your big brother and I won't let anyone mess with you like that snake!" He snapped, determined to get through to her.

* * *

"Setsuko-sensei!" He opened the door to her room with a grin plastered on his fast. The tired looking woman turned to him, still in her gray pajamas. She sat up, her clothes hanging off of her thin frame.

"Yes?" He put a tray of food onto the dresser beside her bed.

"I met the most amazing girl today." She pulled her knees up to her body and wrapped her arms around them as she listened.

"Go on."

"She has spent her life traveling, looking for adventure. She's funny, smart, and a ninja!" Setsuko nodded, taking it all in with tired eyes.

"What's her name?" Janghoon smiled as he remembered it.

"Her name . . . Ai." Setsuko smiled weakly.

"That's nice. We'll be staying here for a bit to find out more about the impostor. You should spend time with her." And he did. For the next month he spent all his free time with her, which was a lot. Setsuko didn't need his help to find out so he and Ai were together hours on end, for almost every day. It was then that disaster happened.

* * *

Gaara watched as his sand protected himself from attack and consumed a sound-nin. Robin shot him a grateful look when it block kunai from hitting her. She landed beside him, blocking another one of Tenten's weapons.

"Watch your back better." Robin smirked as her naginata twirled, knocking back kunai.

"When I care for your advice, I'll give it to you." Gaara didn't show it, but he smiled on the inside at her small comment. He felt her leap up into the air once more, bringing it down and knocking Tenten down. She slammed her elbow into the girls back while her knee raised up and smashed itself into her chest. The girl fell to the ground, limp, as blood was vomited from the weapons expert. Robin ducked a chakra covered palm, losing part of her sleeve to Neji. Robin clutched her shoulder for a moment before letting her hands go through several different seals, her favorite summons appearing for her. "Neji-san, I say it again, no matter what the outcome, I will bear no ill will towards you." She charged, ready to strike. His arm pulled back with his palm open, his other palm guarding himself from any attack. Robin moved side to side, avoiding his lethal strikes, only getting cut a few times. She dropped to her knee and grabbed the handle on one of the blades as she thrust upwards. Neji's blood splattered onto her as he coughed and stepped back in surprise. He held his stomach, blood gushing from the wound she had inflected there. The Hyuuga fell onto his back, his own blood mixing with his girlfriend's. Robin closed her eyes briefly as she momentarily mourned her friend's death, still uncertain if Tenten was dead. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the swish of sand. It had stopped a blast of fire. Robin flipped backwards, landing back to back with Gaara once again.

". . . this is no time to mourn."

"Arigatou . . . gomen." She used her blades to hit a kunai to the side as more ninja advanced on them. "Cover me." Gaara nodded, knowing what she would do next. Soon strange creatures of dark shadows from her mind were conjured, battling shinobi.

"Robin . . ." He could see the mental stress already. After going through so much already, killing one of her good friends seemed to much for the Emotionless Executioner. She was only human.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on letting Neji-san's death go in vain."

* * *

Janghoon watched in horror as Setsuko slaughtered the village. She walked passed him as her blood destroyed the people. She had already been under mental pressure, more than he thought healthy. She paused when she reached the exit, her voice carrying over the screams and startling him.

"Janghoon." It froze him to the core. "I found the impostor. A girl from my village who didn't die with the others. She began to track me at once. Lately she's been using my name to try and get my attention so she could kill me." The door was blown open, her last words carrying themselves on the wind as she went to annihilate the impostor. "But it will be today the Tsuki clan ends."

* * *

Janghoon watched her sword drip with blood. He couldn't believe it. No, it had to be a lie. A lie. This couldn't be happening. He was her big brother. She adored him for such a long time. She hated to be left alone so she'd follow him. He never minded. It was Seung. Seung, his little sister.

". . ." Blood trickled passed parted lips, dripping onto the ground with more blood. She stepped back, more blood rushing to the ground as the sword left. Janghoon reached out in horror. She stared at him with unfocused eyes.

"S-S-Seung . . ." He stuttered in pain. A thud was heard as the dying sibling fell to her knees. Janghoon dropped her blood covered sword and caught her before she could fall to the ground completely. He stared at her with pain in his eyes. The life slowly fading from her. Growing cold. Just like before. No life. He felt almost a dozen poisoned kunai embed themselves into his chest. He fell back, clinging to his dead sister. A memory flooded his mind before it went blank.

* * *

His feet slapped against the cold earth as he ran, looking for them. His mind seemed to have stopped working. None of it made sense. None. His fearful eyes fanatically searched for them. The red stained sky stretched over the field as he ran. His legs burned and his chest ached but he kept on running. He had to get there. He had to stop them. The two would kill each other. And he didn't know which one he wanted to live. His body frozen when his eyes landed on them. She stood up, covered in blood. His breathing stopped. He knew whose blood it was. She turned to him, not caring that she was littered with blood. He fell to his knees, staring at her and the body. The pale and lifeless skin. Horror forever etched into the face. Parts of the skin ripped and torn. Bones jutting out into view. His eyes looked up at her, trying to find words. She stared at him. No emotions. Not one emotion ran through her. Her eyes were empty as she stared back at him. She looked at him without an ounce of emotion towards him. The blood dripped down onto the ground as the sun set. She looked at him while he fought back tears. She didn't mind that the blood drying on her was making him sick to his stomach. She was almost completely red. Her hair was matted against her and was becoming stiff as the blood slowly dried. Her face wasn't completely covered. Red was splattered. But she just stared at him, with those eyes. No emotion coursed through her. He looked back to the body as blood ran down her legs and arms. Wide brown eyes were lifeless and dull. Fear was the last emotion that was felt. The black hair was hacked away. Parts of the scalp missing from the hair being ripped out. A ear was partly cut off. The neck had a huge gash across it, revealing the white flesh that was stained from blood. He threw himself to the side and vomited. He regurgitated everything in his stomach and dry heaved for a few minutes before turning back to the blood covered woman. She looked down at him, with empty eyes from hell. He felt himself saying words. Asking why. It was then that she spoke. Her haunting words echoed through him mind, engraving themselves deep within him.

"What did you expect? If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die." She glanced back towards the corpse. Janghoon looked up at her, rage filling his eyes. He was on his feet and punched her in the jaw. Her head moved to the side but nothing more than that. Janghoon fought back tears as he screamed.

"What kind of bullshit is that?! She wasn't weak! You are!!" Her cold eyes turned to him as he continued his screams. "A man who you knew for less than 72 hours died in your arms!!!! Now all you do is stare off into space wanting everything to fade away!!!!!!!" The air was knocked out of him as he landed against the ground. She had only turned to look at him fully. It was the force of the wind itself that threw him.

"That man I only knew for less than seventy two hours," Her cold emotionless voice was laced with venom. "was a man who spent twenty five years looking for me. And he happened to be my father. He was taken from me before I was born by some old meiko that thought she knew best. That man excepted me for all that I was. That man was my father and I held him after some sick, pathetic, wanna be thugs hurt him while I was off mad at him because he couldn't find me sooner." The blood on the ground boiled. "That man was my father. He was an old man that was killed because some punks thought it would make them look 'cool.' He was one of the few humans I do not despise. So never think you may speak to me in such a manner." Her eyes, if possible, darkened. "I have seen more than you could comprehend. You are a selfish little brat that tagged along to try and see what real life was. I will not comfort you. I sought no comfort from you." Janghoon watched her in fear as the wind became wild. "If my way of things bothers you, than leave. Go back to the village, roam the world. I do not care. You followed me on your own accord. I did not ask." She turned from him and began to walk away. "I will gather my things and leave soon. If you follow me than remember that I will do things how I wish. You hold no authority over me, no human does." Janghoon watched her disappear before turning back to Ai. With tears stinging his eyes he buried her and left to follow Setsuko.


	13. Demons and Lovers

Demons and Lovers

Robin took a deep breath, trying to calm her minds as markings overtook her body. She had to be careful and stay behind the sand defense while the words came out of her mouth.

"Spirit within me, I call to you! Your time to roam this world has come once again. You must fulfill your contract! Let my hate be yours, let me happiness be yours, let my life be yours. Let this body take on your great power. Fulfill your contract with Uzumaki Robin, Lamia Deus!!!!!" She began to choke as mist surrounded her. Once the smoke cleared, Lamia Deus shot up into the air, beginning her deadly rampage through the sound, careful to only knock the leaf unconscious.

* * *

Bloodless Bensha saw a sea of metal coming towards a group of foxes and birds. The weapons glowed black as she stopped them and flung the weapons back. She saw a sound-nin come at her and she pulled on her horse's reins to make it turn so she could easily kill the shinobi with her sword. The demon god saw a wolf finishing off his shinobi while another up behind him. 

"Hya!" She cried, urging the horse to run. The former mortal killed the ninja as she ran behind him before he could strike the wolf. "Do not get careless!" She cried out to her army. The creatures, though fierce, were having problems. Almost half had died already. She cut through a wave of fire and kicked a sound-nin away from her horse. A dark glow surrounded many shinobi before they were thrown to the side with pain coursing through their bodies. She looked around, trying to find Orochimaru. She glared at a group of shinobi, getting ready to unleash several jutsu on her army. She lifted her hand up towards them and shot her deadly black chakra towards them, causing screams of pain. Once they fell dead Bloodless Bensha glared over the battlefield, trying to find the snake sennin. A sound caught her attention in the cries of battle. Birds. The sound of thousand of birds chirping. A sound she knew well. Bloodless Bensha leapt off her horse, high into the air. She flipped in the air several times as she came back of the ground. She landed and slowly turned to see him.

"Bloodless Ninja." He growled out, his mismatched eyes filled with fury through his dog mask. She smirked as she stared at him with her solid white eyes.

"You speak of the wrong entity." She held her hand out to him, causing him to dodge a blast of her chakra. "I am no longer the woman who once died for you." She swiped her sword through the air, causing another dark blast to come towards him. He jumped up and avoided the blast. However, Bloodless Bensha jumped off the ground and met him up in the air, clutching the sword with both hands. Kakashi barely managed to pull out a kunai in time and blocked her sword. She used his body to kick off, up into the air. She ease she landed on the ground, a second after he did.

"You're a wrecked being." He spat. She narrowed her eyes as summoned her dark power. Rocks were lifted up off the ground and with a wave of her hand they were hurled at him. Kakashi dodged the first and then leapt on top of another and used the rocks to run towards her. Bloodless Bensha grasped the sword with both hands and stood ready.

"You talk to me like I still cared for your thoughts." She blocked his kunai and avoided a kick. Kakashi held his kunai, ready to attack or defend.

"You are a threat to the leaf. As a leaf-nin it is my duty to stop you!" She glared at him, the wind becoming fierce.

"You dare to speak to me as though you were an equal!" She hissed. "I am Bloodless Bensha, demon god of the wind!!" She leapt up in the air and raised her sword as she came down, slamming into him. Before he could react she kicked Kakashi, sending him into the ground with a painful cry from the shear power behind it. "To become Bloodless Bensha I threw aside human nature. And part of human nature is love. Orochimaru might have thought he could use you to get to me, but he looks for mercy and hope in something that no longer understands the words. He wanted to play off my compassion for you. But that plan has failed. I am a demon god. Not a human. That was a mistake he will regret." She stabbed him in the stomach and twisted the sword, hearing him scream. The demon god smiled cruelly before the look dropped from her face as she flipped up into the air while leaving her sword in Kakashi. Gai had almost managed to hit her. Tsunade landed next to Kakashi and began to heal him after using all her strength to pull out the heavy sword. Kurenai glared at Bloodless Bensha when she landed next to Gai.

"You're insane." Kurenai hissed. The demon god laughed with a cruel smirk and a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"We will rid Konoha of such a creature." Gai spat. She tilted her head to look at him.

"What? I'm not noble anymore? Not a diamond in the ruff?" She held out her hand, summoning her dark powers. Jiraiya appeared next to Gai as he began a jutsu.

"Katon Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!!!!!!" A large dragon of fire came towards the demon god.

"I see." Her hands went through a series of seals. "Kura Mizu Doragon no Jutsu!!!" A dragon made of black water rose from the earth and collided with the dragon of fire. The two canceled each other out. "The wind has told me of all the Uzumaki jutsu. I can use any one of them to cancel out any jutsu." She held out her hand, wrapping her dark powers around Tsunade, Gai, Kurenai, and Jiraiya. They couldn't move. Kakashi had only been healed enough to ensure he would not die immediately.

"Let us go you foul demon!" Gai shouted. Bloodless Bensha only smirked as she tossed them to the side.

* * *

Naruto dispersed the rasengan in his hand while he only stared at his girlfriend as sorrow overwhelmed him. 

"Hinata . . ."

"Stop it!" She snapped as she dropped into her family stance. "You betrayed the leaf!!! You follow that crazed mass murderer!!! Now you fight against the leaf and try to justify that?!" She charged, causing the young man to move back and avoid her hits, burning himself several times from her attacks. He fell back and grabbed her arm, using his momentum and his foot to flip her over him. He got up on his feet while he spun around to face her. She spat out some blood while glaring at him. "I know you are stronger than me." She stood on shaky feet. "But that doesn't mean I won't try!" He heard the voice from behind him. Naruto spun around in surprise and threw a kunai at her, only to have it go through the bunshin.

"AAHHH!!!!!" He cried out when she struck him from behind. Naruto was thrown forward, twisting as he landed so he could face her. She glared at him before looking up. When her eyes widened in shock he turned his head to see several poisoned needles coming towards him.

* * *

Gaara panted as his sand blocked another jutsu. He was becoming exhausted. A large number of jounin decided to zero in on him. When he felt heat radiating from behind he turned, only to see a wave of fire closing in on him. His sand wall rose up quickly, stopping it. But in the process he lost his main weapon. His sand was now glass. He looked up in horror as the shinobi charged him.

* * *

Hinata jumped in front of Naruto and performed Kaiten. She easily deflected the danger coming towards him. Naruto stood up and looked at her, shocked. 

". . . I thought . . ." Hinata looked back at him, tears in her eyes.

"Naruto . . . I love you . . . I love you so much it hurts . . . . I will never let someone kill you." She rubbed away a tear before sniffing. "Even if you betrayed Konoha." Naruto reached out for her. However an explosion knocked him to his back. Naruto rolled to his side, avoiding kunai. He got to his feet quickly and summoned a large toad to stop any sound-nin. The fox vessel turned to ask Hinata if she was alright only to see her laying on the ground with several kunai sticking out of her chest. Her eyes were closed and blood pooled underneath her. Naruto knelt next to Hinata, trying to find signs of life. But he failed to do so.

* * *

Lamia Deus dropped the dead sound-nin. Something in the back of her mind was screaming. She looked around the corpses that were once her enemy. Finally, she looked up as she heard his cry of pain. She saw Gaara being hit up into the air and landed ten feet back. His own blood ran down his sides, wounds were there that did not belong. She stared, not truly caring. She turned her back as her ears picked up the sound of feet as they charged him once again, this time planning to kill him. She felt a tug. Something was willing her to turn. She felt it. No, she felt _her_.

* * *

Akira pulled out a thin needle from his side. Yoko stood in front of him, shielding both of them. 

"Yoko-chan . . ." She looked back at him, sweating as she fought back the powerful jutsu being used.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." The shinobi attacking the two fell dead as Tenshi appeared behind them, looking worn out.

"Akira-kun, Yoko-chan, we must use the final stages." Tenshi coughed out. Yoko shook her head.

"No. They are is too dangerous to use so freely." Tenshi glared at her cousin.

"YOKO! Look around us. It is most likely we will die. If we are to live, then we must use our final stages." Yoko stared at her for a moment before sadly nodding.

"Hai." Akira stood up and let his hands go through a set of seals. Yoko and Tenshi went through their own seals.

"Mind Destruction No Jutsu!!!" His eyes shot open to reveal a swirling vortex of colors. His mind began to reach out to the sound-nin, annihilating them completely, leaving their bodies to fall to the ground brain dead. The leaf-nin fell to the ground in a deep coma. He ignored the migraine already developing as he crushed minds.

"Astral Plane No Jutsu!!!!!!" Her body glowed brightly, leaving only her outline as debris began to spin around her to form a primitive shield. She looked towards a shinobi and he felt his soul being ripped apart. Soon she moved on to the next enemy. She felt agony tearing through her soul as she destroyed other souls.

"Body Phase No Jutsu!!!!" Tenshi appeared next to a sound-nin and moved her hand through his heart. She was next to another ninja before he hit the ground. She felt herself becoming tired quickly as she forced her very atoms to move fast enough for her to pass through other objects and destroy them.

* * *

Gaara looked up in surprise when blood dripped onto his face. Lamia Deus held a pained expression on her face as she stood in front of the shinobi. Her arm wrapped around her side, trying to stop some of the blood. Her free hand reached up, forming a dark ball. A strange creature formed from it and attacked the shinobi, knocking them back. She breathed heavily as she struggled through a summoning. Gaara watched in amazement as sand poured from her hands, seeming to never end. He listened as it flowed from her hands, mixing with some of her blood. After a fairly large amount of sand hand gathered, Lamia Deus fell backwards, only to be caught by Gaara. He sat up, holding her. 

"Lamia Deus? But . . . you can't summon." She smiled gently up at him.

"It's me, Robin." Her flaming red hair was losing the wing shapes, slowly falling back to the ground without life, once more blonde. Gaara watched in surprise as the vampire god turned into Uzumaki Robin. She smiled up at him while blood trickled from her mouth. "I did it. I finally did it. I can control that form." She whispered.

"Robin, don't speak, you can tell me later." He smiled weakly, trying to convince her and himself. She shook her head while she held his hand with her free hand.

"Silly boy." She muttered. ". . . but . . . your words are sweet . . . ."

"Why did you do that?" He asked, realizing he couldn't fool her. They both knew. Neither wouldn't buy it. They couldn't. They couldn't lose more time. She mustered up another smile.

"B-because I . . . I want to be . . . I want to be the prince. I want to h . . . help save the day. I-I won't let boys have all the glory. I'll do . . . I'll do what needs to be done . . . for those I love." She squeezed his hand.

"Love? Robin, don't pity me. I will never be loved." His mind was filled with a former caretaker. He stopped himself before he got lost in the memory. He couldn't space out on the little time left.

"Such a silly boy." She murmured, losing her sight and losing the battle to stay awake. She lifted herself up slightly and kissed the kanji on his forehead. "Such a silly boy . . ." She whispered again. ". . . you will always be loved. No matter what happens to . . ." She trailed off, losing the strength to speak. Gaara shook his head in disbelief as she slowly closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Her felt her heart slow to a stop.

* * *

The demon god looked around at all the shinobi. 

"So you want to play?" She snarled as she held up her hand high into the air. "Then let us play!!!!!!" A black bolt of lightening shot up towards the heavens. A sudden wind threw back her cloak, flapping it wildly in the air. Dark clouds up in the sky began to slowly move above her. The clouds began to form a whirlpool as black lightening rained down. "Let the world bow down before me!!!" Bloodless Bensha hissed as the clouds began to slowly spiral down to her. "For I am no mortal! I am a demon god!!!!" Her voice echoed. She was lifted up into the air by some invisible force. The clouds spewed a shadow out. The dark shadow covered everything, spreading fast. Within seconds the battlefield was covered. She held her hands out in front of her, palms facing the sky. "Oh mighty winds, I call upon you!" A circle appeared under her, ancient runes covering it in a strange design. "The Four winds, the ancient power you scattered so long ago, bring me it. The elements stand no threat to you!!!" Black mist rose up out of the ground. "Fire, earth, and water bow before the mighty wind. You wear away the stubborn earth, you smoother the prideful fire, and you move the foolish water!!! You alone stand above the rest! You have no equal!!!!!!" She closed her eyes and began to chant. "Let the four guardian winds bring forth the power. Power the first demon god of wind scattered. Let the four guardian winds bring forth the power. Power the first demon god of wind scattered. Let the four guardian winds bring forth the power. Power the first demon god of wind scattered." The air seemed to become thick. Power surged through it, leaving the mortals below her a difficult time to breath.

"Uzumaki Setsuko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru yelled as he landed in front of the others with Kabuto. She glared at him from up in the air.

"Foolish snake!!!!!!! I am a god!!!!!! Do not presume to rule over _ME_!!!!!!!!!!!" Black waves roared up out of the ground and crashed down upon the shinobi. Bloodless Bensha formed a large ball of black lightening before hurling it down at the ground, causing a large explosion. Tornadoes formed, destroying everything in their paths. The blood soaking the battlefield rose up from the ground and began to spiral up towards her. When the long trail of blood reached her, she made it separate and form into spikes. The blood spikes rained down upon the land, avoiding her allies. The spikes melted and spiraled back up to her. She made the blood span out over the sky and merge with the tornadoes she had summoned. Blades made from blood spun with the winds, making them even more deadly. She slowly lowered herself as she called upon more of her powers. The dark winds pushed back her cape and threw it around in the air. She calmly walked towards him as dark flames burst from the ground. Dark mist started to cloud the shinobi view.

"NOW!!!!!" She looked at him confused before she felt it. She couldn't move. The wind told her that the Nara family had decided to trap her in their shadows. She felt many different people try to control her mind from a familiar family. Many other shinobi joined in with their own techniques to try and contain her or control her mind.

"Pathetic mortals!!! You can not contain a god!!! You can not control a god!!!" However, Orochimaru had been going through a long series of seals while this was happening.

"Kowaku Mugen No Jutsu!!!!!!!"

* * *

Reviews make me happy and update faster!! ;P 


	14. Waking From the Nightmare

Waking from the Nightmare

The warmth from the covers surrounded her. She could feel the sun heating her face as she rolled to the side while her head began to spin. The world around her was blurry as she opened her lavender eyes. She blinked a few times before it slowly started to clear up. She squeezed her eyes shut while the pain overwhelmed her mind. A groan escaped her lips as she held her head in one hand and used the other to push herself up. The mattress shifted as she moved. A hand was tenderly placed over hers. Her eyes snapped open to see a man. A look of concern was covering his angelic face. His mismatched eyes had worry flowing from them. She smiled reassuringly to him.

"It was just a strange dream, Kakashi." He smiled back at her and nodded.

"Do you remember it Aiko?" She shook her head as she laid back down. He laid back down beside her and pulled her closer to him as she drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

"Aiko-chan!!!!" She turned, her soft white hair tickling her cheek as she did so. A young man with sunny blonde hair came running to her.

"Naruto-kun." She smiled at him as she launched himself into her arms. His orange clothing contrasted with her plain white dress and the plain red thin jacket she wore over her dress. The sleeves flared out after her elbows, reaching all the way down to her palms as she hugged her cousin. His slightly tanned and smooth face beamed up at her. The young man laughed as he let go of her and looked over his shoulder. She followed his gaze to see an older version of the blonde. "Yondaime!" She bowed as he came closer. He rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"Iie! You're my niece for goodness sake! And you married my pupil, Naruto's former teacher. You don't have to bow. After putting up with Kakashi I should be the one bowing." He smiled as she giggled behind her hand.

"Not funny, Atsushi-sama." Her husband sighed as he appeared next to her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto beamed. She smiled at her husband.

"Kakashi, where were you this morning?" he sighed and sent a pointed glare towards his former sensei.

"I had a mission." She tilted her head to the side, showing that she wished to know more. "Nothing big. Just had to guard something for awhile. Anyways, I was wondering what was for dinner." She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I see. So you can go out and eat before hand?" The Yondaime and Kakashi started to laugh.

"Niece, you've got to have more faith in your cooking!" Her uncle laughed. "You're one of the best cooks there is!!!!"

"I just wanted to know so I could laugh at the other Jounin." Her smile returned as she thought of the food.

"Well, I was just going to make some stir fry." Kakashi smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks. I've got to go turn in my report." He bowed to his uncle-in-law and disappeared.

"Ano,ano! Can we go eat with Setsuko-nee-chan?!" Atsushi laughed at his son's behavior and shook his head.

"No, your mom already went to buy ingredients." Naruto pouted as he and his father left her sight to head for the home of the Hokage. She smiled as she thought of her own mother.

_'I should go see her and dad.'_ She turned and began to head for the small house they had in town.

" _. . . . bensha . . ."_ Aiko turned around, startled by the whisper behind her.

"Hello?" There was no response as the wind blew through the trees in the small clearing she had been walking through. Aiko brushed some of her hair behind her ear before slowly continuing with a watchful eye.

* * *

Aiko knocked on her parents' door only to have no response.

"Odd."

"Aiko-san!" She looked over her shoulder to see one of her parents' neighbors waving at her from across the street.

"Konnichiha!" She greeted them as she stepped off the porch. "Do you know where my parents are?"

"You just missed them. I'm not sure where they went."

"Arigatou." She bowed to him before wandering through the city. Her feet carried her body through crowded streets while her mind drifted away. No thoughts really came to her mind. It was just blank. There was nothing. Minutes seemed like seconds. Soon she found herself in front of the mission assignment table.

"Hatake-chan?" She blinked, snapping out her mindless thoughts and looked at a young chuunin.

". . . hai?" The chuunin looked at her, confused.

"What are you doing here? You aren't a ninja." She blinked before looking down embarrassed.

"G-gomen." The chuunin, coming to his own conclusion gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. Your husband doesn't have any dangerous missions." She looked up at him, surprise before smiling, deciding to go along with the idea.

"I know but . . ." The chuunin laughed and waved off the notion.

"Konoha is at peace. We have a good healthy flow of missions but none are dangerous. The other villages are the same. Everything is fine. Sometimes I think that shinobi are starting to become too extreme for all we have to do." She smiled and bowed in thanks before leaving. She began to make her way to the market, surprised at where she ended up. _'Odd . . . I've never really needed to check what missions Kakashi would get. None of them have ever been dangerous.' _Her mind halted.

"Wait . . ." She muttered under her breath. "None?" She frowned, unable to place the uneasy feeling. She stopped as she passed an apple stand. An image flashed before her eyes.

_A pale white arm with a strange light blue tint to it was reaching up and grabbing an apple off a recently burned tree with several blades sticking out of it. _

She blinked and held her head as the image disappeared. She decided to simply use what she had at home. Her pace was faster than normal, her wish to get home overwhelming. She brushed passed people, weaving through the crowd without actually hitting a person.

* * *

Aiko was almost running through the forest. She tripped over a rock, sending her tumbling over the grass and down a hill. She rolled to a stop right in front of a lake. Aiko used her arms to push herself up and looked at her reflection. A sharp exhale came right before another image flashed before her eyes.

_She was looking down, an arm twisted behind her back. In the reflection she saw Kakashi, holding her arm back. It startled her to see the reflection different than her. Dark green hair in a bun, blazing red eyes, strange colored skin, and a black gi._

Just a quickly as the image appeared it left. Aiko stared at the water, her eyes wide as her mind failed to grasp what was happening.

" _. . . . suko . . ."_ Her head jerked up as she looked for whoever the whisper belonged to. Aiko shook as she stood before breaking into a sprint. Aiko saw her house and ran faster. As reached her door she threw it open and slammed it shut, knowing it was useless in keeping out the images but she still tried. She leaned against the door as her mind slowly began to calm her. She sighed and leaned against the door, not wanting to think of the images or whispers.

* * *

Aiko chopped the vegetables as she prepared dinner. She fought for control of her mind, trying not to let it drift. But it was battle she lost. Her mind drifted away, not really thinking as she mindlessly carried out her task. What was happening? What was she hearing? What had she seen? A sharp pain spread from her hand as she looked down. Her blood pooled out of her palm as stared at it. She watched the warm crimson liquid drip off onto the vegetables. A familiar feeling started to surface. She concentrated on the blood, amazed by it. For some reason, she could see it taking shape in her mind. She could feel the blood start to boil on her hand as it began to move.

"Aiko!" Her head snapped up, her gaze resting on her husband. He rushed to her side, pressing a dish towel over the wound.

"Kakashi . . ." Her mind was dazed as she tried to place what has happening.

"Come on, let's get that taken care of." He spoke to her, worried as he stared at the wound. Aiko let her gaze drop back down to the towel as red seeped through.

"Ah!" Her mind grasped the pain clearly as she let her husband pull her to the bathroom for bandages. She bite down on her lip as he washed the wound before pouring hydrogen peroxide onto it. He quickly wrapped a bandage over it. Though red quickly stained it, it was no wear near as bad as the amount of blood on the towel. "Gomen." She whispered, saddened by her accident.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I came home when I did. You aren't one to space out like that." She blushed from her embarrassment before smiling weakly at him.

"Gomen." She repeated, tears starting to trail down her face. "Gomen. Gomen! Gomen!!!" She sobbed as her husband pulled her into a hugged while trying to calm her.

* * *

"_Sing? Why?"_

"_. . . I found **her** grave."_

"_. . . . are you sure?"_

"_Yes. It's her." _

"_Take me there." _

"_. . . here it is."_

"_. . . it . . . it's so . . . barren." _

"_I know. I don't think they wanted to honor her after you." The soft and gentle sound of a woman's voice filled the air. No words, just sorrow in her notes._

"Aiko-san?" She looked up at the doctor treating her wound.

"Hai?" He smiled at her as he cleaned off the blood the healed wound. Not even a scratch was there after he finished healing it. "Arigatou." With that said, Kakashi lead her back to their small home.

"You seem to be out of it today, does it have something to do with your dream?" She smiled at him.

"No, I don't remember the dream. I just I'm just tired."

"Don't worry about dinner, I'll make it today." She smiled softly at his offer and accepted. She pushed aside the images. Those strange images weren't real. Her life was perfect. Why would she try to mess with it? No, she would live the wonderful life and think nothing of those images.

* * *

Aiko turned the pages in her book listening to the rain outside.

"I don't recall anything about rain." She looked up upon hearing Kakashi.

"Is something wrong?" He looked back to her and shook his head.

"No, just surprised." He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'm going to go and speak with the Yondaime." She nodded, watching him put his shoes on and leave.

An eerie silence had fallen over the house. The only sound was when Aiko turned the page. Kakashi had been gone for some time but she paid no mind. Hatake Aiko continued to read and listen to the rain. The wind howled outside but she paid no mind. Only when the power went out and she was left in the dark did she put down her book and stand. She listened as the wind picked up while she neared the door, to get some candles from the hallway. Aiko gently opened the door, only to scream. Hands shot up to hold her head as her bloody scream filled the air. Eyes filled with fear stared down at the blood covering the ground and walls. She wasn't in her house. She was somewhere else. No door back to her room, no way out. Forehead protectors littered the floor, torn and scratched with blood on them. Further down bodies became a giant sea.

"You weakling." She turned, seeing a strange woman appear out of air and float beside her. "You summoned me from my sleep to learn how to be a demon god and then you go and you fell into this trap so easily." She landed with a light thud, looking over the massacre before the two. "I liked you before you fell to love." She sighed and turned to look at Aiko.

"Who . . . who . . ." The woman arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Hmph, to think that the title and power of the wind fell to you. You can not even remember me, Bensha, the original." Bensha held Aiko's face firmly as she stared into her eyes.

"L-l-let me go!" Bensha looked at her, disgusted, before shoving Aiko to the floor.

"The wind remembers when you said you wished to be the prince. You wished to be strong and independent. Look at you now. Falling all over yourself. You are a disgrace to the powerful being you once were. I liked you the way you were. And that's saying something. I do, after all, despise humans." Bensha shook her head in shame of Aiko. "The snake has twisted your mind. And you let him. You fell into such an easy trap. Because life was too hard for you. Pitiful. How could you ever become a demon god is beyond me." Aiko rose up, angry.

"How dare you!!!!" Bensha slapped the woman back to the ground.

"How dare I?!" She barked. "This from one who no longer wishes to live. One who withdrew from the world. You gave up."

"I did no such thing!" Aiko snapped. Bensha sneered at her.

"Please. The man you gave up your soul for, the man you gave your happiness away for, the man who was taken from you, you abandoned him. You tried to cast aside your humanity!!!! Had you truly done that the snake would never had even gotten close to you! And this illusion he made would have done nothing."

"You are insane! What illusion, what snake?" Bensha looked at her in annoyance.

"Do you want Kakashi to die? Do you want Yoko to die? Naruto? Because without you waking up they will! They are all that is left. That army you assembled is almost destroyed. The shinobi that remembered and fought with you are almost gone completely. If you wish to save Konoha then stop falling for such a trick." Aiko tried to grasp the woman's words. '_Kakashi, Naruto, Yoko? Yoko . . . who . . . The Uzumaki clan!'_ Her mind slowly began to clear. The images began to connect with others. Memories flooded her mind.

"The snake!" She hissed. Uzumaki Setsuko stood next to Bensha. The long detached tan sleeve was not there, her wrist guard was missing, and she had bangs and no forehead protector. Other than that, she was the same woman who entered Konoha only to find Orochimaru in control. "How do I get out of here?!" She demanded, flames of hatred burning in her eyes. Bensha rolled her eyes.

"You foolish mortal. You are no longer tricked by this illusion. Now think, for this jutsu to work, one must believe it and it must be a perfect life, one they would never want to leave." Setsuko was silent. Finally, she spoke.

"I see." Bensha nodded with a smirk.

"Now I will take my leave. Do not wake me again." The woman disappeared in the wind.

"Aiko!" She turned to see Kakashi.

"Gomen Kakashi-kun. This isn't my world. You aren't my Kakashi." He stared at her in disbelief.

"Why would you want to leave? Isn't it perfect?" She shook her head.

"It is perfect for Hatake Aiko. I am Uzumaki Setsuko." She smiled sadly at him. "I can't be the princess. I have to be the prince." Kakashi stood there, unable to look away. "Right now, a battle for Konoha is going on. A battle to save it. I can't abandon Konoha for this illusion. Everyone is fighting. I have to fight too. I'll be fighting for Konoha . . . and myself." She looked down as sorrow filled her heart. "Part of me knew this was a dream . . . but I didn't want to listen."

"I . . . I understand." She looked back up to him before he kissed her forehead through his mask. ". . . . I would have done anything to protect that life. If it had been real." She smiled at him.

"So would I." Setsuko stepped away as he watched her end it all. She held out her hands as she felt her power surge through her. She looked at him one last time before she began to end her world. "Kakashi-kun . . ." She turned away, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Goodbye . . . Setsuko." She forced her eyes shut, crystal tears ready to fall. Strange ancient markings appeared beneath her feet as she began.

"Powers of Wind, grant me your power. Break this world. Shatter it beyond repair. Let it fade into darkness, let it destroyed. I call upon, as Uindo Bensha, the mighty powers of the wind. Let no illusion stand against the wind." The world began to blur, burning away. Setsuko felt her dark fire cleansing her mind. Destroying the perfect life to send her back. "Goodbye, Koi." With a bittersweet smile she watch Kakashi fade away, giving her sad farewell smile as she broke through the barriers around her mind.


	15. Endless Rage

Okay, there are some lines I do not own. But I thought they went great with this so I'm borrowing them from Battle Angel Alita Last Order. Just in case some of you forgot from the first story, Setsuko was not born breathing. Just wanted to make sure there wasn't confusion on that part.

Endless Rage

_Had I been born with different blood I would have never bled so much. Had I been born with a different name I would have never known so many names. Had I been born alive, I would have never to live such a life. Had I been born with a different sin I would have never committed all those horrible sins. All these facts surround my mind. I know they do. I hear them in my sleep, I see them in my dreams, I live them each day. I only knew one name before. One name that was true. One name that haunted me. My name. The name they gave me. The name they never used. They used other names . . . not until the names they used became true did I understand. I understood what had happened. This lead me to believe I understood what I was. But I didn't. I don't think I ever did. No matter how much he told me . . . I never did. Not until this very moment did I finally realize for myself what I was. Not until this moment did I finally excepted myself without questions. Not until this moment did I truly understand what I was._

Orochimaru looked down at the demon god. She lay on the ground, unconscious as his jutsu buried her deep within her dreams.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Tsunade stared at the demon god in shock.

"SETSUKO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoko screamed as tears poured from her eyes. She held Akira in her lap with one arm as she held the shield up with the other. Her little cousin was fighting to breath as his shattered mind slowly shut down his internal systems. She felt her heart become heavier at the thought of losing another loved one. Tenshi had lost control over her molecules, disappearing into the air as if she was never there. She and Naruto were all that were left. The others . . . fallen to their jutsu. Now she watched as Kabuto knelled beside the demon god and prepare to cut off all use of her organs with his chakra scalpels. She watched in horror as he lifted up his hand, bringing it down for the finishing blow. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kabuto thrusted his hands down towards the demon god's heart and brain. "SETSUKO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" Kabuto had gone in for the kill. However he did not except her crimson eyes to snap open at that moment. Her hands grabbed his wrist and she pulled him forward, bring up her legs and using them to kick him over her. She used the momentum to flip over onto her feet. When she had flipped to her feet, the black mist had been stirred up, breaking away form her to reveal the woman who had just destroyed her own fairytale. She squeezed her fists shut as her chakra flared up around her. Black fire surrounded her hands as she looked at Orochimaru. Unimaginable rage swirl with hatred in her hellish red eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the rage grew. A great blast of wind forced her hair up into the wind, along with anything that might be loose.

"Orochimaru." She growled out, her rage increasing still. "Do you have any idea what you did?" Her eyes narrowed as they burned into his soul. "DO YOU?!" Power and anger radiated off of her. She calmed her actions, letting her chakra die down slightly as she tried to restrain herself. Setsuko Uzumaki turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade, I bear no ill will towards you. All I ask is that you heal Kakashi and I will not raise a hand against you unless provoked." She turned cold eyes back to Orochimaru, flames of hatred already renewing themselves.

"You lost the powers of a demon god. What a fool you are." She tightened her fist, barely keeping her skin from being broken.

"Iie." She hissed, venom filling her words. "I cast aside those powers." Anger grew in her eyes. She trembled from her rage. "In order to use the powers of a demon god I had to cast aside my humanity." The ground cracked underneath her. "Because of _you_," Orochimaru had to shield his eyes from the strong blast of sudden wind. "I almost lost everything." her glare, if possible, intensified. "Orochimaru . . ." A wicked and cruel smirk emerged from her face. "when you sent me into that sleep . . . you brought out the humanity I had cast aside. You made me realize that I _am_ human." Orochimaru scoffed.

"You? Human? Prove it." Setsuko's glare never left.

"Prove I'm human? How smug. Not the slightest bit of doubt about yourself. I believe I'm human. That should be enough proof."

"Hardly!" Orochimaru snarled. "I'd like to hear your opinion of what to believe a human is!" She looked at him with distaste.

"It is the struggle within that makes us human. It is belief in the face of doubt. Faith. That is what makes a human." Orochimaru bit down on his thumb and glared at her as his hands began to form seals. Setsuko, recognizing the seals, followed suit. Both of their voices filled the air.

**_"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!!!" _**Smoke filled the air, taking up a large part of the battlefield. When it cleared spectators were left staring in awe. Orochimaru stood upon his snake, Manda. The sight that truly took people's breath away was Setsuko's summon. She stood atop the boss bird's head as its brilliant wings spanned across the sky. Beautiful emerald eyes scanned over the field as its golden talons scratched the earth. Its majestic flames fanned out. Setsuko held out her hand and the forehead protector Tenshi had given her flew into her hand. She took it and put it in its proper place on her forehead. Setsuko spoke once she was done tying it.

"Megumi-chan!!!" Setsuko yelled to the giant phoenix she stood on. The bird looked to see Manda and Orochimaru.

"Hai, Setsuko-chan!" The gorgeous bird spoke in a sweet melody. It took to the sky and flapped its mighty wings while Manda moved his head back, ready to strike. Megumi was high up in the sky before diving down towards Orochimaru. Setsuko laid against the feathers to avoid the strong winds. The two boss summons crashed into each other. Setsuko took this chance to jump onto the snake, throwing a kick towards Orochimaru. He dodged it, her foot grazing his cheek before he punched her in the stomach, sending her tumbling back. Setsuko was able to land on her feet as she began to move her hands through several seals.

* * *

Yoko stared up at the battle with hope written on her face.

"Akira," She whispered to her little cousin. "Akira . . . stay with me. You have to be here for this." She held him close, not looking away from the battle. "Setsuko-sama is fighting for us. All of us."

"What are you talking about?!" Yoko looked over in surprise as Sasuke yelled. The boy was beaten up, barely able to move after his encounter with Naruto. "That demon is attacking the Hokage!!!"

"Stop it!" Yoko yelled, tears bursting from her eyes. "That snake is not Hokage!!! You fools! Orochimaru used a jutsu to change everyone's memories!" She clutched Akira, hoping that he could hang on to life. "He's a wanted criminal!!!!!! Setsuko-sama came back here and has been working to set us _all_ free!!! He's been playing mind games with her, torturing her mentally all along!!!!! She's been going through his hand made hell for all of us!!!!! Do not ever say anything like that!!! Setsuko-sama is more human than that snake had ever been!!!" She looked back up at the battle, tears running down her face. "Setsuko-sama will beat him. She has to."

* * *

Orochimaru spit out fire, canceling the dark frozen water Setsuko had sent to him. He jumped up into the air and began to use another jutsu while Setsuko did the same. Orochimaru's avalanche of mud destroyed the dark vines Setsuko sent towards him. She was knocked down. Setsuko grimaced as she fell down to the ground. Setsuko tried to call forth chakra for a jutsu only to have it slip from her grasp. _'It's no use.' _Orochimaru dived towards her and hurled a fist into her stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs before he used to her to kick off and land safely while she fell. _'It's been so long since I first fought him . . . I know I'm a better fighter than before.'_ Orochimaru jumped up into the air and rammed a knee into her back, causing her to let out a painful cry while he used her to kick off of once again. _'. . . but I've lost the razor sharp will from before . . .'_ Orochimaru jumped up into the air once more, hitting her hard so that she slammed into the ground. Pain washed over her and blinded her senses. _'. . . I tried to be like my Shinigami . . . good and evil, might and tenderness . . . opposing forces etched into me like the ancient runes on the Shinigami . . . I tried . . . I tried so hard to be sturdy, unbreakable . . .'_ Setsuko used her arms to try and push herself up but Orochimaru sent a painful wave of fire crashing down on her, forcing her back down. _'Have I neglected to hone my will? Let it grow blunt?'_ She fought back a scream as another jutsu hit her. _'Or did I grind it **too** much . . . allowing the fine edge of my spirit to become worn down, useless?'_ Orochimaru laughed as he leapt high up in the air to ram another punch into her. Before jumping out to the crater and staring down at her. _'It's just been one fight after another.' _Her sight blurred while her mind drifted back to all the pain over the past three years. The chakra exhaustion she suffered from so many times . . . her own blood scolding her . . . punch after punch to try and grow stronger . . . . _'Why do I do it?' _She fought off the unconscious that was trying to devour her. _'Because I'm alive I suppose.'_ Setsuko felt death tugging at her mind, willing her to give up. _'But what kind of life was that?'_ Her vision cleared enough for her to another snake appearing, getting ready to strike while Megumi tried to beat off Manda to get to her. However Manda would not give up, keeping the phoenix preoccupied. _'Who would want to keep living that life?'_ Her thoughts of Kakashi, forgetting her and marrying Kurenai brought a heavy sorrow upon her heart. _'Separated from those dearest to me . . . at the mercy of my fate'_ The snake came towards her, jaws wide open and fangs dripping with venom.

"Setsuko-sama!!!!!!" The voices inside her head, telling her to give up, blurred together. The snake was seconds away from devouring her when a enormous black flame engulfed the snake, causing it to hiss out in pain as it flung itself away from the source. Setsuko stood up, dried blood cracking from the intense heat from her hands.

"No more excuses. No more apologies." The black fire roared as she watched Orochimaru step back in shock from her sudden burst of energy. "There is no why to this life!" She appeared in front of him and slammed her flame covered fist into him, sending him back into the ground with terrorizing force. "I am Uzumaki Setsuko . . . and that's all the reason I need!!!!" She stuck him again, this time sending a massive stream of fire from her fists.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru fell to the ground, screaming in pain while Setsuko panted. She stood up straight, her eyes filing with rage. Rage consumed her as she began to through balls of black fire towards him, beating him into the ground. After a few minutes she shot forward and began to fight the battered Orochimaru hand to hand. When he blocked her fist he let out a startled cry of pain. "What was that?!" Orochimaru demanded as he dodged a punch from Setsuko.

"With my Ninjou Shuujuku comes many tricks." She slammed her foot into him, knocking him back. He grabbed where her foot hit, wincing in pain. "It is similar to the Gentle Fist of the Hyuuga. Only instead of chakra, I cut off blood flow." She began to perform a jutsu from her family scrolls. A red angel of fire rose out of the ground followed by a blue angel of fire. Both let fire spill from their mouths and smothered the field with their flames. A smirk crossed over Setsuko's face. "The Touketsu Shakaku and a normal Shakaku. The normal shakaku makes only fire jutsu possible. And technically, the touketsu shakaku is under fire jutsu. It makes it so no fire jutsu is possible. Both of them together? No jutsu at all. Taijutsu is all we can really use." She glanced towards their summons as they disappeared in smoke. "As you can see, it cancels out our summons too. And it make things better, my form of taijutsu isn't bothered." She raced forward, causing Orochimaru to dodge her punches, knowing what would happen if she touched him. He threw kunai after kunai towards her, but the wind blocked it. She charged again, mainly sticking to punches. Orochimaru ducked under and punch and kicked her side only to find a stinging pain in his foot. "Bad move." Orochimaru cringed as he shifted the weight off of that foot. With a scowl he raced forward once more, trying to hit her with a kunai. Her eyes were fueled with rage as she was able to strike him across his cheek. Orochimaru fell back and landed in a heap. Setsuko was about to step forward when three poison laced needles strike her side. She looked up in surprise at Kabuto. Her eyes laughed at him as she pulled out the needles. Blood oozed out of the punctures, tainted with a deadly liquid. "Fool. I control my blood. You poison won't work." She let the poison fall to the ground as she stopped the blood from leaving the small wounds. She looked back to Orochimaru with a cold glare.

"D-damn you." He hissed, pain written across his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Damn me? That's already been done." She snapped, anger rising up. "All that is left if for me to kill you."

"I am Orochimaru!!! You are nothing!" Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm nothing? You're nothing!!!! You raped my family's minds for some stupid eye! It doesn't even exist you fool!!! It isn't real! Our bloodline has nothing to do with our eyes!!! Unlimited adaptability! That's it! There is nothing special about our eyes!" She felt her rage flare. "We are not like the Uchiha or Hyuuga! Unlimited adaptability. Nothing else. Our forbidden jutsu aren't bloodlines. No, they are dark, forbidden jutsu only possible because the Uzumaki clan can adapt to it. Do you get it?!" She pointed back to Yoko and Akira. "You raped their minds and nothing! Nothing! Didn't the fact that all it is a myth, a silly bedtime story, get it through to you! That's all they knew! That's all I know! It is a bedtime story! A myth! There is no way that somehow my eyes will change and I can pull some miracle out of thin air!!!" She had not noticed that while she was talking Kabuto was able to cancel her fire angels, letting him use whatever jutsu he wanted. She wasn't able to react fast enough and Kabuto slammed a chakra scalpel into her heart. With eyes wide in shock and surprise she fell to the ground. _'How . . . after all my years . . . how could I let my guard down like that . . . . .'_ A small amount of blood trickle down her cheek from her mouth.


	16. Break Free

_Last Time:_

"You raped their minds and nothing! Nothing! Didn't the fact that all it is a myth, a silly bedtime story, get it through to you! That's all they knew! That's all I know! It is a bedtime story! A myth! There is no way that somehow my eyes will change and I can pull some miracle out of thin air!!!" She had not noticed that while she was talking Kabuto was able to cancel her fire angels, letting him use whatever jutsu he wanted. She wasn't able to react fast enough and Kabuto slammed a chakra scalpel into her heart. With eyes wide in shock and surprise she fell to the ground. _'How . . . after all my years . . . how could I let my guard down like that . . . . .'_ A small amount of blood trickle down her cheek from her mouth.

Break Free

"SETSUKO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoko screamed in horror. She was torn between leaving her little cousin and protecting Setsuko. However, more worry burdened her as Naruto formed a rasengan and jumped in front of Setsuko, protecting her from anything Orochimaru or Kabuto might try.

"Setsuko-neechan." Naruto choked out. His fear for her evident as he protected her, never looking away from Orochimaru or Kabuto. ". . . . j-just . . . stay alive . . . . I'm not going let you leave again." His irises seemed to bleed, turning into a hellish red. His pupils became long and narrowed. The boy hurled the rasengan towards Orochimaru. Kabuto grabbed the snake summoner and managed to jump away in time. The medic-nin quickly performed a healing jutsu, restoring Orochimaru to full power.

"Little fool, what makes you think you can stand up to me?" Orochimaru snickered. Naruto glared before charging forward.

"Setsuko-neechan might have lost, but I won't!"

* * *

Yoko looked down at Akira. The boy had finally gone completely limp. She stared at him, sorrow radiating off of her. She gently laid him on the ground before looking at Naruto. He and Orochimaru were fighting. Jutsu were pointless. Orochimaru could counter anything Naruto threw at him and Naruto could counter anything Orochimaru used with the Uzumaki jutsu. Right now it was a battle of fists. Naruto could last longer. Orochimaru was more experienced. Yoko tore her eyes away from the battle. She closed her eyes as she spiritually reached out, seeking guidance. _'Isn't there a way . . .'_ She pleaded. _'Isn't there a way . . . can't we live that bedtime story . . . can't we live that dream . . .'_ The sound of four coffins being ripped form the ground brought her attention to the battle once more. She felt her mind nudged by a strange presence. This presence seemed to be moving away from her, towards a coffin. However, it was able to give her one final push in the right direction.

"I . . . I see!" A smile crossed her face as she turned to Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto and his clones slammed rasengan into the coffins. However, much to his horror, one coffin managed to open. A hand reached out of the dark shadows and grasped the side of the coffin. It tightened on the wood, using it to pull the body out. Pale, deathly looking skin adorn his youthful face, his once bright and sunny hair dull and pale. His eyes were no longer a deep blue but a lifeless pale blue. The fourth Hokage stood there, waiting. Naruto watched in horror as Orochimaru commanded his dead father to attack. He dodged a rasengan and began to form his own. The two rasengan masters charged forward, an orb of chakra in their hands. The two rasengan slammed into each other, causing the father and son to be thrown back by the shock wave. Naruto was able to flip in the air and land on his feet, the same as his father. _'Kuso!'_ Naruto cursed in his mind. _'Our rasengan are evenly matched.'_ He held out his hand and started to form the rasengan. _'Damn fur ball! Lend me your chakra!' _He cursed again when nothing came. _'The only man to have ever beaten you is being manipulated and insulted! What will that say about the all mighty demon king?!'_ As soon as he finished that thought he felt boundless chakra being released from deep inside of him. His rasengan turned red and grew in size. He and his father raced forward once more. Naruto watched with tears in his eyes as he slammed the rasengan into his father's rasengan, obliterating it. He watched with a heavy heart as it continued towards his father.

* * *

Kabuto began to perform a jutsu. Yoko was in the middle of a chant and Tsunade had begun to give orders to medics. However it was interrupted when a kick was aimed at his head. Kabuto barely dodged it, losing his concentration on the chakra needed for the jutsu. He glared up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Kabuto hissed. "What are you doing?" Kakashi dodged the kunai Kabuto threw at him.

"Stopping you from helping that mad man!" He snapped as the two began to trade blows.

"That is your Hokage!" Kakashi snorted at the idea as he threw Kabuto.

"Only if I'm brainwashed!" Surprise washed over Kabuto as he managed to land on his feet.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kakashi glared at him with mismatched eyes.

"I don't need to be a genius to figure it out! The way everyone seems to say strange things, against their gut feelings some time. Uzumaki Setsuko was so insistent on that story, even when she wasn't talking to us! The eagerness Orochimaru had to get rid of her. Her bringing us out here with fair warning instead of just attacking. Her army did its best to minimize casualties towards the leaf. The appearance of these other people, calling themselves Uzumaki. Those forbidden jutsu that Orochimaru has been using. Even Naruto sided with her and that boy wants to be Hokage. All that adds up! Not to mention the little test I gave you. At the mention of brainwashing you stuttered." Kakashi smirked. "I definitely know something is up. So I'll go with my gut feeling on this one." Kakashi jumped back, performing his chidori.

* * *

Naruto bit back tears. The body of the ninja used for his father's resurrection. It tore him apart, killing his father with his very own move. Naruto glared up at Orochimaru.

"You . . . bastard!!" He screamed. His fist shook with rage. Red chakra spilled over the ground, blanketing the battlefield. Naruto rushed forward, skillfully evading whatever Orochimaru threw towards him, be it jutsu or kunai. He grabbed the snake sennin's arm and flung him into the ground, hard. Naruto stepped on his throat while holding one arm. He put pressure on the man's throat. "You bastard," He hissed. "You worm! No, no, you are lower than that. You aren't even worthy of being called dirt." More pressure, causing the man to make choking noise. "You screwed with everyone's mind. Making them say this or that. You raped my family's minds. All that . . . . all that and it wasn't enough. No, you had to do more. So you fucked with Setsuko the most. You screwed with her head. Making Kakashi and Kurenai fall in love like that. Making Kakashi fight her. Making Kakashi and Kurenai get married!" He twisted the arm, causing the man to cry out in pain as Naruto put more pressure on the man's neck. "You sick bastard! You just couldn't get enough of fucking with her mind." More pressure, making the snake sennin's eyes fill with fear. "You put that damn jutsu on her. Yoko told me the only way to break free is to . . . is to destroy your perfect life! You put her through that!!!!!!!!!" Tears streaked his face as he screamed at Orochimaru. "But that wasn't enough, huh?! You had to kill her! You and your damn henchman, Kabuto! Wasn't it enough that you took everything from her?!" He jerked the arm, twisting it more, making the man make more cries of pain. "I don't care that you made me fight my own damn father! That you made me kill him! I don't care! It's what you did to her!" The rage clouded his mind, making him more violent. "She never did anything to you! You're the one that started to screw her over! You're the one that began to play those damn mind games with her! Three years ago!!!! You started over three years ago! You made her think Kakashi was dead! Then you killed her! You told everyone who she was! She couldn't stay here any more!!!!!! You bastard! I hate you! How could you do that to her! She never did anything to you! You just started to fucking hurt her! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He formed a rasengan in his free hand. "Bastard!" He heard a sick popping sound as he dislocated Orochimaru's arm.

"Naruto!" Naruto did not look away from Orochimaru as Gaara called out to him. Sand surrounded the fox vessel and pulled him away while holding Orochimaru down. Naruto looked at Gaara, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Gaara! Let me avenge Setsuko-neechan!" Gaara stood in front of Naruto, holding the still body of Robin in his arms. Tears lined the sand-nin's eyes.

"Don't you think I want to kill him too?" He held Robin's body close to him. "She . . . she was one of the few people that wasn't scared of me. Not once. She was there, always ready to point out flaws in things I said or did. She was there when no one else was. She was there. She would never run. Not ever. I want to kill him too. He took her from me. He caused it all. It was his shinobi. But it won't bring her back. He has to face _all_ his crimes." Naruto nodded, eyes downcast while tears poured down to the ground.

* * *

Kakashi didn't look away as blood splattered onto him. Kabuto looked down at his chest in shock. Kakashi's hand had not missed. The chakra faded, having done its job. Kakashi pulled his hand out of Kabuto's chest and watched the man stagger back. The sound-nin fell to his knees, holding his chest in a vain attempt to stop the blood from gushing out. The man looked up at Kakashi, pain and shock etched onto his face before he fell forward, dead. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief he had been holding. He let out a cry of pain as he looked at his own shoulder, poisoned needles sticking out of them. He hissed in pain as he pulled the needles out and throwing them to the side. Kakashi fell to this knees as darkness ate away at his vision. He fought to keep his eyes open as pain slowly crawled through his veins. Before he could fall forward, he felt pressure on his wound. Warmth seemed to flow into it as he was pulled back, into more warmth. A faint scent surrounded him. A soft humming entered his ears, the angelic voice close to him. He felt himself drift into a deeper sleep as the soft lullaby comforted him. He let the dark gently over power him, listening to the humming.

* * *

Gaara reluctantly gave Robin to Yoko. The meiko smiled down at her little cousin sadly.

"Dear sweet Robin." She muttered to herself as Tsunade came over to help. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have said it sooner . . . I'm sorry." Tsunade took the girl from Yoko's arms and laid her down on the ground. Gaara watched the two closely. "I put so much pressure on you at times . . . . I forgot that you should have had a childhood. My little bird. Don't worry. You'll be happy. I promise you that."

"What are you doing, Yoko-chan?" Yoko felt her heart skip a few beats when that familiar voice reached her ears. She spun around and stared in shock. After a moment of processing who was standing in front of her Yoko threw herself at the woman and hugged her fiercely.

"Setsuko-sama!" However, the embrace was cut short when Yoko listened to the silence of Setsuko's heart. She backed away suddenly.

"What?" Tsunade watched Yoko back away in fear.

"You . . . your heart . . ." Annoyance was clearly written on Setsuko's face.

". . . . baka." Setsuko turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, do you mind giving my heart a small shock so it can start again." She sighed after a few minutes of silence and staring. "I have total control over my blood, remember?"

* * *

"Yoko . . . you wish to bring back the dead?" Setsuko asked, still not believing her.

"Hai!" Setsuko shook her head in disbelief.

"Impossible! Their souls-" Yoko cut her off.

"Are still here!" She sighed at the confused look. "Setsuko-sama . . . the soul lingers around the body for a short time, still trying to detach itself completely. All Tsunade has to do is to make sure the bodies are in working condition." Setsuko shook her head once more.

"Iie! That's not going to work. The souls linger, yes, but they can't come back just because the body works. Yes, you can make the heart beat and the organs work, but that's not enough!" Yoko sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know. They are no longer attached to their bodies. However, my jutsu allows me to manipulate souls. I should be able to transfer the souls back to the body if I use my finally stage." Setsuko was silent, thinking.

". . . that will kill you."

"That is a possibility. I just have to have faith that I can last through it." Once more silence filled the air as Setsuko thought.

". . . souls need to be linked to bodies . . . . your jutsu can't be the only way to link souls to their bodies." She muttered to herself, deep in thought.

"What of your god powers?" Setsuko looked over at Gaara, startled that he had been there the entire time.

"What do you mean?" Gaara was silent, watching the still Uzumaki girl on the ground.

". . . your demon god powers . . . they're still there, right?" Setsuko nodded. "Can't you use those to make some kind of primitive link. Shouldn't that work?" Setsuko was silent again.

". . . no . . . I no longer have unlimited access to them. Casting off humanity again . . . ." Gaara and Yoko were silent also, trying to find some way she could access those powers.

"Perhaps . . ." Yoko trailed off, unsure of what she was talking about. ". . . perhaps you could use some of the wind's power . . ." Setsuko raked her mind for any chants that could help her.

"There are no chants for such a thing." She sighed at Gaara's confused look. "The wind isn't like jutsu. Most of the time I have to use chants to get the wind to do something big. Really using its power. Sort of like how Yoko has to use chants for her meiko abilities."

"So make up one." His response was blunt as ever. Yoko shook her head in anger.

"I have to start soon! Before any begin to leave. If they get too far . . ."

"Would a shield help?" Yoko, startled, looked back to Naruto.

". . . maybe . . . it would at least stall them but . . ." Naruto raised his hands, forcing chakra out like she had taught him all those years ago. Slowly, a shield formed itself, high over the battlefield, trapping in all the shinobi. Yoko smiled briefly before her hands flew through a long set of seals. Setsuko shrugged as she backed away from the others.

"I guess I'll have to take a stab in the dark." She muttered before calling up her wind powers.

"Thank you." Gaara muttered before going back to watching Robin. The ancient runes appeared beneath her feet.

"Oh powerful and great wind . . ." She bit her lip, trying to find the right words. " . . . . take these powers from of a demon god that reside within me . . . take these powers and . . . use them . . . . use them to link each soul to its proper body . . . use these powers to remove the grip of death . . . use these powers to bind the souls back to their bodies." The ancient runes slowly disappeared causing Setsuko to sigh sadly.

". . . nothing?" Setsuko shook her head to Gaara's question. She sighed as she looked up into the air, trying to think of a new way to help.

"Perhaps I could use a knowledge chant. If that doesn't work I can simply go through all my chants and see what happens." She shrugged, calling the runes forth once more. "Powers of wind. Powers of all. Grant me the ancient ways. Bring forth to me the once lost mysteries." She waited for a moment before sighing again. After a second a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Setsuko?" Sand helped her steady herself while she cleared her mind.

"The power inside me is locked away. I've thrown aside those powers, sealing them away so I can't use them again. I didn't realize that at the time nor did I mean to do so but it happened anyway." She fought off the headache the chant had caused. "And the jutsu I learned as Bloodless Bensha is gone . . . I suppose that makes sense . . . I learned them as a different person so I wouldn't know them as myself."

"Anything else?" Gaara seemed hopeful.

"Not really. The wind can be picky about what it gives me." She held out her arms again. "There aren't a lot of chants that will help. Truthfully, most chants I know are not useful on this. And making one is similar to making a new jutsu. Takes a lot of time and a lot of errors." The runes had already appeared, waiting. "I'll try one of the stronger ones. One dealing mostly in spiritual matters." She cleared her mind once more. "Wind!" The wind picked up at her cry. Gaara stared up at the sky as it darkened. "I call you to me! Bring to me your powers!" She was lighted off the ground slightly. "I call to thee! Still the hand of death! Bring to me the lost! Bring lost wanders to me and take form! I command it!!!" The wind bean to circle in front of her, creating a small tornado no bigger than Setsuko. She waited, wondering what the chant had caused. Her eyes grew wide in shock as a familiar cousin appeared. Tenshi fell to the ground, unconscious but alive. ". . . didn't see that one coming." Their attention was diverted to Robin as the girl took in a painful breath while her eyes opened. She looked up at Gaara with a confused look in her eyes.

". . . Gaara . . . ?" She passed out after that, soon to be followed by others.

* * *

Yeah . . . hated the end of this chapter. I liked it till all the fighting was over . . . . then it kinda went blah. So, hopeful no one is confused. Setsuko didn't need her heart to be working because she controls her blood. And with Yoko bringing back the dead . . . yeah, that one was a pain in but trying to explain. Since Yoko can manipulate souls in her final stage she could connect the souls to their proper bodies. This would be useless if the body isn't able to function meaning that the bodies could be banged up but only to a certain point. As long as the body would be able to function the soul could return to the body. Sort of like what happened with Setsuko and Bensha. Err . . . yeah, I knew how to bring them back but it is a bit of a pain trying to explain it and make it all possible. 


	17. Waking Up

Waking Up

Naruto sighed, looking at the Hokage monument.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto turned to see Yoko. The woman was wearing traditional meiko clothes as she stood there, waiting for her cousin to respond somehow.

"Ah, Yoko-obasan. Are you trading in your other clothes for those robes" Yoko blinked confused before she smiled.

"Iie. I just got back from sending the last of the dead on their way." Naruto was quiet once again.

"We failed them. We couldn't save all of them." Yoko smiled at him, sorrow clouding her mind briefly. She walked up to Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"We saved as many as we could."

"It wasn't enough" Naruto snapped. Angry tears blurred his vision as Yoko tightened her hold on him. "Over a third of the leaf is gone! The army Setsuko commanded has been more the halved! So many people! It just wasn't enough"

"Yes it was."

"No" He shook his head, refusing to give up. "No, it wasn't enough. We should have saved them all"

"Please Naruto" Naruto looked up at Yoko and only then did he realize it. Yoko had to do the same as Orochimaru and perform a forbidden jutsu. It wasn't the same but it was close enough. Manipulating souls like that . . . it was not something she wanted to do, ever. Forcing the souls like that nearly broke her heart. Once done, Yoko had sworn to never do it again. Tsunade honored the oath, understanding that it made Yoko feel as though she was like Orochimaru, bringing back the dead like that.

"Naruto." Naruto and Yoko looked over to see Tsunade. The woman smiled as she looked up at the Hokage monument. "Even though Orochimaru fooled us into that war, they died with honor. They fought for the leaf. True, they were manipulated, but they fought and died for the leaf. They left this world with no regrets. And when Orochimaru is punished, the soul of the Third will be put to rest." Naruto looked up at the monument again. It was a sight for soar eyes. Orochimaru's face was gone, the genjutsu he had used to change Tsunade's dispelled.

"But . . ." Yoko shook her head, cutting off his argument.

"Naruto. We were able to save a good portion. We did the impossible. We did enough. Even Setsuko knows that and accepts it." Naruto sighed and nodded. Naruto started to laugh as he thought of his cousin.

"God, she gave us such a scare! I thought she was dead, _again_" Yoko chuckled at this along with Tsunade.

"I suppose it is our own fault." Tsunade mussed. "Kabuto struck only her heart, nothing else. And with Setsuko something like that isn't such a big deal." Yoko nodded as Naruto pulled away from her.

"I nearly had a heart attack when she asked what I was doing." She blushed at the thought. Tsunade smiled at her own memory.

"I practically pissed my pants from being scared so badly." He laughed at his own memory. "I swear, she's got nine lives" Yoko nodded at her younger cousin's words.

"Yeah, but then again she only _died_ once." Tsunade muttered dryly. "We just thought she was dead those other times." Naruto shrugged.

"Still, I thought she was dead this time. She was lying right in front of us. And it's not just any day you see a dead person just get up." Yoko refrained from sighing.

"Then again, that wasn't just any day." Tsunade nodded, tired still.

"Hai. After that day, I don't think I want to do anything but sleep for a week."

"I know how you feel. Were it not for my worry over the . . . survivors . . . I would crawl into bed and stay there for a month." Naruto looked up at Tsunade, worry craved into his face.

"He's still . . . " Tsunade nodded.

"Hai. The poison was like nothing I've seen before. Kabuto must have made it from some potent herbs. Had she not been there Kakashi would have died." Naruto nodded.

"So, do you think he'll wake up soon" Tsunade shrugged.

"Hopefully. Other than the shock it did to his system, nothing happened because she removed the poison so quickly. He'll wake up soon." Naruto nodded to himself. The hospital was full of shinobi, almost every bed occupied. In case something happened, Konoha needed those shinobi and those shinobi.

"So, guess she's still there."

"Like that was ever a question." Naruto looked up, surprised, at the new comer.

"What are you doing out of bed so soon, Robin-chan" Robin stood there, a faint smile on her lips. She had simply refused to stay in bed, no matter what anyone said.

"I am fine." Tsunade snorted at this.

"Fine for someone who was dead for bit there." Robin was silent, thinking of those moments.

". . . what . . . . what did happen . . ." Yoko smiled at Robin. The question had plagued everyone's mind the second they recovered. No one could truly remember dying. Vague and blurry were their deaths. So much that Tsunade ordered no one be told they died. A widespread panic would filter through Konoha if the truth of the resurrections got out. No one remembered their death or what happened when they woke up for that split second after they were brought back.

". . . Robin-chan . . ." Yoko felt her mind drift back to the end of that battle as Tsunade told Robin that she was only seriously hurt, nothing more. Robin stared at Tsunade once the woman was done telling her she had died.

". . . . you are serious" Tsunade nodded. "I see."

"Robin-chan, if you need to sit down and rest we understand. You would not be the first nor will you be the last." Yoko placed a hand on her little cousin's shoulder. "Please, you can't bottle it up."

"Iie. I am fine. I am . . . overjoyed at the prospect of being saved. Arigatou, Yoko-chan." Yoko nodded, understanding that her cousin was not like most people. She was serious and took her superiors at their word, pushing aside emotions that would cause trouble. However, what Yoko feared was when those emotions came back, exploding in her young woman's face. "And Setsuko-sama"

"Setsuko went through half her chants before she was able to find something useful." Yoko muttered, causing Robin took look at her.

"What do you mean" Yoko sighed as she looked up to the sky.

"Well, none of her chants were really useful to us. Except when the wind just pulled Tenshi's molecules back together so Tenshi was fine after that. It was to be expected. Setsuko-sama had just been through all that fighting. Not to mention she only knew a fraction of the wind chants. Most she knew were not spiritual in nature. However she did find a chant that gave me the chakra I needed to manipulate so many souls. And the chant did stop any side effects that might have happened." Yoko smiled as she turned back to Robin. "She helped in more ways than she knew. Fighting Orochimaru, accidentally bringing Tenshi back, giving me the energy to keep on linking and manipulating souls . . . I don't think I could have saved so many if she hadn't found used the chant to give me energy." Robin smiled at the thought of her cousin.

". . . so no chant could help"

"Other than bringing Tenshi back and giving me chakra, no." Robin smiled as she looked at the sky when a bird flew over head. "But what she did was more than enough." Tsunade nodded.

"Hai. Setsuko was able to help save more people because of her control over blood. Using her Ninjou Shuujuku to keep people's blood flowing . . ."

"Setsuko-neechan was drained for several days after that."

". . . I must go see how my friends are doing." Yoko nodded, letting the girl run off. It took Tsunade a moment before realizing Robin had run off when she had to be in bed.

"HEY" Tsunade ran after the younger shinobi while Yoko and Naruto laughed at them.

* * *

A soft gentle humming filled the air. The darkness was warming and comforting as he laid there, listening to the voice. He felt something shift the weight around him as the humming came closer. The gentlest of touches danced over his skin as he felt something being removed. After a few minutes, something was wound around him. A shuffling sound momentarily replaced the soft hum as something was placed over him, surrounding him with more warmth. He began to let his mind drift away again. He would have, had it not been for that touch. He could feel a soft had pressed against the side of his face. Skin to skin. The hand moved and brushed hair from his face. His mask. His form of privacy. Gone. As the hand pulled away he forced himself out of the darkness. Before his eyes were even completely open he had snatched the wrist of whoever had been humming.

* * *

Setsuko hummed gently as she sat by Kakashi, waiting. Over a week and still her laid there, motionless. Tsunade would come by once a day and insist that she go home a rest. That once he wakes up they would call her. However, once Uzumaki Setsuko put her mind to something, little could stop her. And right now her mind was set on staying by him until he woke up. Yes, once in a way she would leave briefly, to clean and such, but she would return quickly and wait. She let her eyes wander over to the desk. A folded up blanket sat on the desk. After Tsunade realized that Setsuko would not leave to rest, she had put that in the room. So Setsuko spent her nights sitting in a chair, resting her head in her arms on the desk and slowly drift to sleep. Setsuko shook her mind clear before looking up at the clock. It was time to change the bandages. She was too shy to do anything other than change the bandages on his upper body so latter on Tsunade would come in and change anything else. Setsuko didn't really try to know if there was anything else. She took that time to go and clean herself up. She stopped her thoughts from going any further. The Uindo Bensha took a roll of bandages and sat beside him on his bed. She moved her hands into the form of a bird.

"Kaze." She whispered before doing anything else. With ease she pulled him forward and then a small breeze of wind helped her hold him in place as she changed the bandages. Once she was done she dismissed the wind and gently pulled the crisp white covers over him. She paused as she sat there. Instead of moving back to her seat she cupped the side of his face. Tsunade said no mask. In case they need to put a tube done his throat. She felt her stomach cringe at that thought. It was because of that Setsuko only let Tsunade come into the room and look at him. She knew he liked his privacy. He wouldn't want random strangers coming in and gawking at him. Setsuko brushed some hair away from his face before pulling back. However, before she could pull back completely a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, in the process pulling her forward. She was barely able to stop herself from falling on top of Kakashi completely. She looked at him, surprised that he was awake and holding her wrist.

"Uzumaki Setsuko"

* * *

"Neji-san." Robin greeted the young sleeping Hyuuga as she entered. She sighed as she sat on the window ledge. Robin leaned back alittle and stared out the window. "Ne, it's pretty outside. So many birds out lately." She smiled to herself. "Oy, if you wake up soon, I'll treat you to something." She looked back to him as she pulled one leg up and wrapped an arm around it. ". . . . I remember when you made me play the middleman when you wanted to ask Tenten out. It spent the entire week bugging Tenten about who she liked. I was so annoyed at you for that." Robin wiped away some tears that had managed to make their way down her face. Her mask void of emotion was breaking. The shock of death finally starting to catch up with her. "I remember so many things. But Tsunade-sama said that a lot of people might not be able to break free of the jutsu Orochimaru used." Robin smiled weakly at him. She felt light headed and dizzy but she still pressed on with her talk to her friend. "Please Neji-kun. I really need your advise. I really need my friend." She managed to stop anymore tears as she walked next to his bedside. "Because . . ." She laughed weakly. ". . . you need to play middleman now." It a weak but it was a legitimate excuse.

* * *

Naruto blinked as he saw Setsuko walk by him.

"Nee-chan" She looked back, startled.

"Gomen. I did not see you there." He frowned when she weakly smiled at him.

"What's wrong"

"I . . . I just was concerned on when Orochimaru's punishment was going to be decided." Naruto accepted the obvious excuse, believing she just needed to have time to herself after the whole ordeal. Before he could say more she had walked off. Naruto blinked before giving a sigh and leaving.

* * *

She could feel it breaking. What little of it she still had was crumbling. She steadily walked out of the village. She let her feet carry her, not caring. Only when she stumbled onto the Uzumaki Estate did she come back to reality.

"When do you plan to leave" She looked back, startled. Yoko watched her with sad eyes.

". . ."

"Setsuko-sama . . . you can not hide this from me. You plan to leave. When" She looked at the ground as sorrow polluted her.

". . . once Orochimaru is officially dealt with."

"That's in two, three days at the most." Setsuko nodded. ". . . why" She was silent to Yoko's question.

". . . I do not have the strength to stay." Setsuko looked at Yoko. "I've cried enough tears." Setsuko smiled sadly. "When my looks changed I forgot how to cry. I lost almost all emotion. I became what many shinobi were constantly striving to be." She turned her back to her cousin. "I . . . I never wanted it. But I never thought about it. I was too angry at the world. Too angry at every human I saw." She brushed some hair back. ". . . when I met him . . . I hated him . . . but then . . . then he started to grow on me. He excepted me. I told him and he still didn't want me to die by the wolf god. I think that's when I started to like him. That's when . . . I felt something more than hate. Something more than anger. I . . . I wanted to cherish that feeling. I didn't want anything to happen because I liked my feelings towards him." Setsuko looked back at Yoko once more, this time fighting tears, forcing them back. "But . . . the man I love is dead. The Hatake Kakashi in the hospital is not my Hatake Kakashi." Yoko nodded, sadden.

"I see. Well . . . you will always be welcomed here." Setsuko shook her head.

"No. I am a threat to the Uzumaki clan. Uzumaki Setsuko is suppose to be dead. It will stay that way." She walked away form her cousin, letting her finally words drift on the air to her. "It is best that I fade away form this world again."


	18. Fading Away

Ok, I don't know if it's just on my computer, but I'm losing my questoin marks. It is driving me insane. I tried to replace them but no, the dumb thing took them away again. So hopefully, next time I update it won't be like this.

Fading Away

"Tsunade-sama, I'm fine" Tsunade rolled her eyes at Kakashi.

"You think you're fine? You were out for a week"

"Yes, and now I think I should be put back on duty." Tsunade crossed her arms and shook her head stubbornly.

"Iie! That will not happen! You need some time to heal! Hell, you should be in a wheelchair for a week" A knock interrupted them, causing the two shinobi to look at the door. "Who is it" Tsunade snapped.

"Tsunade-sama, may I come in" The Hokage's feature's softened when she heard that voice.

"Hai." Kakashi shot her a confused glance as Tenshi walked in. "Tenshi." Tenshi smiled softly at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I have come here to speak with Hatake-kun." Tsunade looked regretful at the request.

"I'm sorry but Kakashi isn't-" She stopped when Tenshi got on her knees and bowed to Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi, a disastrous event has come to my attention. You are the only one to stop it from happening." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Hatake Kakashi, please help the Uzumaki clan before we lose her once more." Tsunade looked at Tenshi, startled.

"Setsuko? She's leaving?" Tenshi nodded.

"Hai. Setsuko-sama will be leaving once Orochimaru has been dealt with."

"Why?" Tsunade demanded from the Uzumaki branch member.

"Setsuko-sama does not wish to interfere with Hatake-kun's life. She wishes for him to move on and she will let him by leaving Konoha again, this time for good." Kakashi looked at the two, confused at their actions.

"Why can't you just let her do as she wants?" Tsunade looked back at the forgotten Kakashi.

". . . what no one except Yoko, myself, and the two of you will ever know is the future of Setsuko should she leave." Tsunade felt her head spin as she looked at Tenshi sharply.

"Tenshi is Yoko able to see the future?" Tenshi nodded.

"Hai. Yoko is able to see the future using holy fire while she meditates. The future that she has seen if Setsuko leaves is dismal."

"How so?" The hokage demanded. Tenshi was silent, trying to pick the correct words for what she was going to say.

". . . Setsuko wants nothing more than to fade away. She will disappear from the world. She will turn her back on everything and fade away as much as she possibly can. Once Kakashi remembers he will leave, trying to find her. Only to spend the rest of his days wondering. Konoha will lose at least two powerful shinobi should Setsuko leave. And Yoko says that with the problems Konoha still faces, that will not be acceptable." Tenshi looked at Kakashi once more. "Please Kakashi-san, please do not let her leave."

* * *

A sorrowful humming filled the silence as Setsuko sat up high in a willow tree. She watched the long veils of leaves sway as the wind blew, trying to comfort her. In her arms, she hugged a gray worn out teddy bear. It held it close to her as she hummed. 

"Sensei." She looked down to see Janghoon. "What are you doing here? It's been two days since Hatake Kakashi woke up."

". . . I am not your sensei. I have done nothing worthy of the tittle once you became a chuunin." Janghoon closed his eyes in thought as he sat at the base of the tree.

". . . you taught me how the real world is." Setsuko felt pain surge through her as she remembered Ai and his feelings for the young woman.

". . . . gomen." He looked up at her, startled.

"For what"

"I . . . I should not have murdered her. I knew your feelings but I threw them aside to fulfill my own desires. She was a relic of a life I wanted nothing more than to forget." Silence hung in the air. It was thick enough to taste. Janghoon sat there, saddened by the sudden reaction Setsuko had. She did not apologize to him often. And neither were ever willing to talk about the subject of Tsuki Ai before. It was painful for the two of them. Setsuko had broken Janghoon that day. She had lost control, scaring her and him. She had broken his trust and faith. Not only that, but he had lost a beloved that day. Setsuko had brutally murdered and had not shown remorse. After that day it took nearly a year for him to forgive her. It had been something both buried. Both shinobi hated that day. Setsuko hated it because that thing she kept inside of her had broken free. No. It had not broken free. Setsuko had let it out. She let out the thing she feared more than anything. Herself. She had lost all control on purpose and become a mindless murdering monster that was not fit to be in the daylight. Janghoon had seen that terrible monster that she had become. It was what she was deep down inside. And Janghoon lost the woman he loved. It must have been love. He had had crushes before. Fleeting as they were, they were enough to let him know that whatever he felt for Ai was for greater than a crush. It was over a year later that he asked Setsuko was love was like. It was then that he was able to name those butterflies in his stomach and that painful tightening in his chest whenever her face, masked as it may be, entered his mind.

"She would have killed you." Setsuko looked down at him, this time she was startled. She excepted Janghoon to blame her. She would have done the same. "Ai spent her entire life hunting you. She would not have stopped until she was dead or you were dead. If she did manage to kill you, I think she would have committed suicide, whether or not I was in her life." Setsuko felt her heart drop into her stomach. A sickening feeling overwhelmed her as she realized Janghoon was a better person than she could ever hope to be. Even if Kakashi didn't care for her and Janghoon killed him, she would never had been able to forgive the boy. She would have hunted him for the rest of his days. She would have turned into Ai. "While I . . . . while I loved her, she would not allow herself to feel such things. I was merely something to pass the time. I accept this." Setsuko felt her stunned feelings wear off. Her eyes softened as she looked down on her former student. He had grown far beyond her. She hated it and at the same time felt pride swell in her.

". . . you are a better person than I could ever be." He looked at her, confused. ". . . . I am jealous." She smiled sadly at him, upon which he stood up and jumped up to her branch. "But at the same time, I am very proud of you. You grew into a proud shinobi. You grew into a proud human." Janghoon stood there, too shocked to do anything. Setsuko looked away, breaking off the subject before anything more could happen. "Go see your sister. Tsunade-sama said that everyone should be waking up." Janghoon took a minute before nodding and leaving.

"Arigatou, sensei." She closed her eyes as silence washed over her. The only thing she could hear were her own thoughts. Thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her with memories. She opened her mouth again and began to sing.

"_If you are lost in your way_

_deep in an awesome story_

_don't be in doubt and stray_

_cling to your lonesome folly_

_now you're too close to the pain_

_let all the rain go further_

_come back and kiss me in vain_

_mother oh do not bother_

_hear the chorus of pain_

_taking you back to proper ways_

_it's so easy to find_

_if you would remind me_

_now you are lost in your way_

_deep in an awesome story_

_so I will find you again_

_kiss you for lonesome folly." _Setsuko let out a sigh once she finished and tilted her head back, drinking in the renewed silence.

"It was you." Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see Kakashi. He was in a wheelchair and looking up at her with one lazy eye.

"Pardon?"

"You were the one singing while I was asleep." She looked away, embarrassed.

"Gomen, Hatake-san. It was not my place." Kakashi smiled up at her and his eyes landed on the bear in her arms. A searing pain shot through his head, causing him to clutch his head. "Kakashi" He looked up to see Setsuko kneeling in front of him, reaching out to help. She blinked, surprised at his sudden recovery before standing and backing away. "Gomen."

"For what" Asked a baffled leaf-nin.

". . . I should not have addressed you so informally." She turned to leave, only to be stopped by Kakashi. With ease he reached out and grabbed her wrist quickly. He stared at the bear she held in her other hand as she looked back at him, perplexed by his behavior. "Hatake-san"

"Kakashi." She blinked, confused.

"Nani?"

"Please, call me Kakashi. I prefer it to Hatake-san." Setsuko looked troubled as she reluctantly agreed.

"Hai." She looked down at her wrist that he held onto. "H-Kakashi . . . ." He followed her eyes and quickly let go of her wrist. She turned and faced him as he spoke again.

"Uzumaki-san, why?"

"Don't." Setsuko cut him off, smiling gently. "It makes me feel old." Kakashi's vision doubled for a minute. Two Setsuko stood before him. The other one wasn't even the same. The new one stood with her hands behind her back, smiling while her green hair up in a bun and her silk black gi swayed in the wind as she smiled. As fast as it appeared it was gone. ". . . ong?" Kakashi blinked and looked up at her.

"What?"

"I said, is something wrong?" Kakashi avoided the question.

"I want to know why you are leaving." Setsuko looked away.

". . . I no longer have a place here."

"What do you mean?" She shook her head.

"Iie. It does not matter."

"Tell me." She hesitated before speaking again.

"I am officially dead. Naruto is head of the Uzumaki. Team 28 has grown beyond me. Konoha does not need to be protected from Orochimaru anymore. And you . . ." Setsuko broke off shaking her head.

"What about me" Kakashi asked quietly.

"And you . . . you have fallen in love with Kurenai. You may not remember me but I remember you. So, for you to be happy, I will leave and never return." She stepped away, tears did not fill her eyes but her throat knotted. "Hatake Kakashi, you are destined for great things. You are destined to protect Konoha until you die. I am not. I am Uindo Bensha. I am destined to follow the wind. Our paths have crossed a few times, but I doubt they will cross again. I am destined to fade away from this world. My life must be like the wind." She bowed her head to him slightly before disappearing with a gust of wind.

"Setsuko-sensei . . ." Janghoon trailed off as he wandered into the clearing. He caught sight of Kakashi. "Kakashi-san" The famous ninja looked back at the chuunin.

"Hai?"

". . . did you see Setsuko-sensei?"

"Hai. She just left." Janghoon became quiet and nodded.

". . . . I see."

". . . . Janghoon-kun, you spent the last three years with Setsuko, correct" The young man nodded. ". . . . . can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

"So it's true, huh" Setsuko knelt in front of a stone. Hundreds of names were inscribed into it. She was looking down towards the end. ". . . . I thought it was another one of his lies. I thought that you would come through the gates of Konoha, arrogant as ever. But you won't." She traced a name slowly, feeling her throat knot once more. "Did I fail you? Did I fail to teach you to survive? Was I so worried about Seung and Janghoon that I failed to teach you to come back" She let her forehead press against the cool stone. Her fingers pressed against the name. "Riki . . . . I do not understand why you died. Have I lost my way so greatly that I can not even understand that simplest of things?" 

"He died on a mission." Setsuko spun around to see Seung. The girl was pale and tired looking. Her clothes were crisp and clean and made her matted hair look foreign. "It was a simple mission. No more than Riki and I were needed. We were to retrieve a scroll from Hidden Rain and bring it back. We were ambushed on the way back. Two missing-nins attacked us. Uchiha Itachi and another man, from the Mist. I do no know his name. Those two took the scroll, killing Riki in the process. We both fought them, but I was left alive, barely, because I did not carry the scroll." Setsuko's eyes hardened.

"Akatsuki." She hissed. Her fist clenched as her rage flared. "I will crush them." Seung shook her head in horror.

"Setsuko-sensei, don't!" Setsuko looked back at her, surprised.

". . . . . you remember?" Seung nodded. " . . . the others?"

"Tsunade-sama said that people who had the jutsu placed on them stronger might take longer to remember. Because I was not so important to Orochimaru-teme I did not have it as strong." Setsuko nodded and looked away. "I'm sure Kakashi-san will remember soon enough." Setsuko smiled sadly at her.

"I can't be in the way. He loves another." Setsuko looked back at the stone and her anger rose up again. "Besides . . . I have business with the Akatsuki." Setsuko growled the name as if it left a vile taste in her mouth.

"Then you will have to stay with the Leaf." Setsuko turned to see Tsunade. "The Akatsuki is after your cousin. And you had a difficult time with Orochimaru. Itachi is more powerful and he isn't the strongest."

"So I am to sit on my hands while the murderers of my student wander free! I promised I would make them into strong and proud shinobi when I became their teacher. I failed that so the least I can do is to avenge my fallen student." Setsuko hissed, her temper rising fast. Tsunade shook her head in disagreement.

"Setsuko, you did not fail. Riki was a strong shinobi who died for Konoha. He died with honor. And you will not be sitting on your hands. If you stay I hope that you will be working to get stronger so we can fight the Akatsuki." Setsuko felt her temper die down as sorrow filled her heart.

" . . . . I would only be in the way. Kakashi and I can never be. I must let him go and I cannot do that if I have to stay." The hokage was silent for several minutes before speaking again.

". . . just stay a few more days." Setsuko shook her head.

"Iie. I will only stay until Orochimaru is dealt with. Then I will let the wind lead me once more. Then I will . . . ."

"Will what, Setsuko-sensei" Setsuko smiled with sadness overflowing.

"I will fade away from the world again."


	19. Rainy Days

Rainy Days

Setsuko watched as the rain poured down. She was in her old room watching the rain outside her window.

"Setsuko-sama." Setsuko turned to see Yoko at her door. "Gomen. I know you don't like people going into your room-"

"This isn't my room." Yoko ignored the comment and kept on.

"-but I wanted to tell you dinner is ready."

"Iie. I'm not hungry." Yoko sighed and nodded. She turned to leave but stopped.

"Setsuko-sama."

"Hai?"

"The Uzumaki clan was known for being seclusive. That is why we chose to be so far from the village. We look out for our own. However . . . you will not do the same. Do you not wish for the name?" Setsuko looked at Yoko, startled.

"What do you mean?" She demanded, an edge was in her voice that only appeared in battle.

"Naruto needs you. He is not ready to take on the burden of the Uzumaki clan head. Tenshi and I are the oldest of us all so we have been taking care of that for him." Setsuko felt her temper rise slowly.

"What I do is for the good of-"

"Don't try to tell me that lie. Let him back in. He is remembering. You cannot put a-"

"Get out." Setsuko snarled, her rage clouding her vision. "Get out of this room right now! And do not come back!" Yoko sighed before nodding and leaving.

* * *

Robin held the umbrella above her head, slowly walking back home. She sighed and looked up at the sky, wishing it would stop enough for her to atleast get home. Her eyes narrowed as a sound honed in on her. She dropped the umbrella and pivoted to caught an object speeding towards her. A blade was already out in her hands by the time she caught the small object. Her glare softened when she saw Gaara.

". . . I was not aware that you were there." Gaara nodded, watching her with unchanging eyes. "I am sorry for the blade." The blade was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"It's a promise ring." Robin blinked before looking at the item in her hand. There, in the middle of her palm was a small metal ring. The ring was simple, a knot was all there was. Robin looked up, startled, only to see an empty space were he once was.

* * *

Janghoon smiled at his sister as they sat in a small restaurant. 

"Gomen." Seung looked down, ashamed. "I should never have attacked you." Janghoon shook his head.

"Iie. It wasn't you." Janghoon nodded his thanks to the waiter when their soups arrived. "It was that bastard snake."

". . . you're right. Let's talk of pleasant things. Tell me all about your adventures." Janghoon smiled as shook his head.

"There are some memories I would like to put off for now." Seung sighed but agreed.

"Fine. But I will leave someday." Janghoon nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Robin?" Neji looked surprised to see her as she wandered in, looking confused and lost.

"N-N-Neji-kun . . . ." She mumbled as she made her way to his bedside. "Help!"

* * *

Tenshi looked up, chopsticks half way to her mouth with her rice, at the hallway to the main entrance. Yoko blinked as she also looked up, setting her chopsticks on the plate beside the small miso ramen.

"Oy, Yoko-chan, who do you think it is?"

"No clue." Yoko muttered before going back to her miso soup. Tenshi disappeared, slowing down and appearing in front of the door. She opened it to see an envelope tacked to the door. She glanced around to see a shinobi making their way back to the village then she looked back at the envelope. It was addressed to the Uzumaki clan. Tenshi plucked it off of the envelope off the door and closed it before returning to the table. "Who was it?" Tenshi shrugged, earning a glare in return. The three other Uzumaki turned to stare at Tenshi and Yoko.

"Look, some shinobi posted this up on the door and left to go back. With all the rain I didn't want to keep them." She handed Yoko the envelope before going back to her rice. Yoko swiftly opened it and skimmed over the contents aloud.

"_There is a celebration tonight in Konoha for Gaara of the desert, Sohn Janghoon, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Robin, Uzumaki Tenshi, and Uzumaki Setsuko for their bravery that defeated the missing-nin, Orochimaru. _Well, it seems that we will be busy tonight." Yoko spoke with a smile before finishing her ramen.

* * *

Night came quickly, although it might have been hard to tell with the sky clouded and raining. However this did not stop the celebration, being held in a huge building made specifically for large indoor affairs. Yoko had done the impossible that night. Not only was she able to get the crowd fearing Setsuko to come, but she done something that had never truly happen. In disguise yes, when life and death threatened it was it done once before. Just once. And truthfully, it doesn't count. Uzumaki Robin and Uzumaki Tenshi dressed according to their gender. Something both of them loudly protested. Tenshi tugged at his braid. Yoko had forced her to be a _he_ tonight. He pulled on the collar of the tuxedo before wandering through the crowd. Robin, however, was intend on hiding in the shadows. In her slimming simple midnight blue dress with her white elbow gloves she nearly blending in with the shadows. Her hair, for once on purpose, was let down. Yoko had spent the afternoon curling it, making the long hair appear shorter and the make up Yoko had painted onto her face as simple. Even though she hid in the shadows she was clearly beautiful. Yoko, clearly wanting to make Robin enjoy the party, hunted down her younger cousin and dragged her out into the light, ignoring the protests of the younger woman.

"Robin." Yoko smiled and made an excuse as Gaara walked towards Robin.

"Gaara."

* * *

Naruto smiled as he held out an arm to Hinata. She had just been released from the hospital. Her light lavender kimono swayed gently as the two walked. Naruto, spotting a table, lead her to a chair for her to rest. Hinata was still weak from the battle and Naruto made sure she was being taken care of. He had only been able to spend a few hours a day with her, seeing as her family spent the rest of the time with her.

"Oy, Kakashi-kun, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi, still in his wheelchair, and Tsunade stared at Tenshi as he greeted them.

"Ano . . . ." Kakashi trailed off, unsure of who he was.

". . . . Tenshi?" Tsunade guessed, earning a nod in response.

"Hai. Yoko made Robin and me dress our genders." Tenshi looked crestfallen. "I will never understand how Robin would want to wear a tuxedo." Tenshi looked in Robin's direction but smirked when he saw Gaara.

"Don't even think about it, Tenshi-_kun_." Tenshi nearly jumped when Yoko appeared behind him, dressed in an elaborate a dress and headdress, both a striking red and gold. "Those two have much to talk about. I don't believe Gaara ever had someone care for him. They need to straighten things out." Tenshi pouted but caught sight of Anko. She wore a simple light blue dress with her hair down and a shaw.

"Ano . . . . I'll leave you to talk." Tenshi muttered before hurrying over to Anko.

"Where is Setsuko?" Tsunade directed the question towards the meiko who pointed up to some stairs. Forest green hair was up, curled, in a elegant bun that let all the curls show. Curls framed a delicate face and soft make up decorated her face. Her kimono was jet black with silver rose outlines etched into the fabric. It was the reverse with the obi. The kimono was just above the ground. The long sleeves hid her hands from sight. Setsuko looked uncomfortable when she glanced down at the crowd. She began to fidget as she walked down the stairs towards the crowd and seemed to stiffen when she entered the crowd. She tried to make herself smaller whenever she came close to touching someone. Setsuko, upon seeing an exit to gardens, hurried to the doors, avoiding everyone's touch.

". . . I should apologize to her. I didn't realize how uncomfortable this crowd would make her."

"I'll talk to her." Kakashi cut her off before anything more could be said and made his way over to the doors Setsuko went through.

* * *

"Setsuko." Setsuko turned to see Kakashi. A forced smile made its way onto her face.

"Kakashi-san." She greeted before turning back to the garden.

"Why do you care so much for me?" Setsuko looked at him, startled by his sudden question.

"Pardon?"

"You are willing to give up your own happiness for me. You are willing to die for me. Why? How am I so special that you would do such things as fading away from the world?" Setsuko smiled at him, this time it was not forced.

"Because you saved me from myself."

"Nani?" Setsuko closed her eyes as she smiled, remembering.

"I was such a hateful creature when we met. I despised every human I met. I was full of rage, hatred, and other vile things. There was no room in me for anything good. Yet you still cared. You saw my true nature and you did not care. You were there for me. My anchor to this world. Other than Naruto, you were the first human being that I did not despise. I did not want to kill you like so many others." She opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi with sad laughter dancing in her eyes. "In fact, the first tears I shed since before my thirteenth birthday were for you. You showed me that I was human, no matter how much I denied it. You are the only reason I have been able to live. And for that, I would do anything to make you happy. Even at the cost of my own life." She turned from him. "That is why I am leaving. I cause you pain. You are confined to that wheelchair because of me. It is for the best."

"Bullshit." Setsuko looked back at him, surprised. "You and I both know that's not true. I'm only in this wheelchair for another week at the very most. And it is because I fought for Konoha. You were able to open our eyes to the jutsu placed on us. Orochimaru has been captured and will be dealt with tomorrow because you wouldn't let him push you around. Now you'll turn tail and run? Some ninja." Setsuko felt her own anger flare.

"I am not a ninja. I am Uindo Bensha! I need not answer to you or any man!" She snarled.

"Then why run! You aren't worthy of the name Uindo Bensha if you run away like this!"

"What do you know about the wind! You dare to speak as thought you were able to understand it! You cannot comprehend the wind!"

"I may not be able to but I know what a coward is when I see one! Bensha was no coward and she did not lay down for the wind or anyone for that matter!" This stunned Setsuko into silence. She stared at him in shock.

". . . . you remember?"

"When you started to pull that follow the wind crap I did. Bensha rambled about it enough for that to jog my memory." Setsuko turned from him but he caught her wrist and caused her to look back. "I won't let you go again. I can't. I love you too much." Setsuko slowly smiled at him before nodding.

"I love you, too"

* * *

"Gaara-kun." Robin was quiet.

"Robin. I want to talk to you about the battle." Robin nodded and the two made their way to a table and sat down. "Why did you take the hit?" Robin bit down on her lip for a moment before answering, remembering Neji's advice.

"Gaara-kun, whether you feel the same or not, I must tell you this. I care for you. For more than a friend. I understand if you do not feel the same."

"I . . . I feel the same." Robin blinked then nodded.

". . . so . . . we take it slowly?" Gaara shrugged.

"I guess so. What are we now?" Robin hesitated before reaching out and putting her hand on Gaara's.

"Does it matter what we are called? I am happy and you are happy. We just need to take it once step at a time. That's all." Gaara smiled and nodded while placing his other hand on top of hers.


	20. No Longer Three

No Longer Three

Setsuko smiled as she woke up. She turned over in her bed and sighed before getting up and changing into her usual clothing. When she wandered down stairs Yoko looked up, surprise.

"Yoko-chan, gomen. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Setsuko smiled as she sat down.

"It's alright. I'm just surprised that you are still here. I thought you would have left after the rain stopped." Setsuko shook her head as she poured some cereal into a bowl.

"Iie. I decided to stay in Konoha. Have to make sure nothing gets out of hand, you know." Setsuko ate her food with a softer look as Yoko stared at her.

"Did something happen?" Setsuko smiled and finished her breakfast before heading towards the door. She paused as she was about to leave and answered Yoko's question.

"Kakashi remembers." With that, she was gone as Yoko sat in her spot letting the information set in. Finally, when it did, Yoko had one response.

"Thank God!"

* * *

Setsuko hummed as she made her way to Kakashi's cabin. For the first time in a very, very long time she hummed a happy tune. She stopped when she saw a white carnation and knelt down to it.

". . . well, isn't this a treat." She smiled to herself as she plucked the flower and smelled it. She walked, holding the flower lightly, towards his small home again. Setsuko walked up the steps and knocked on the door. After waiting for several minutes the door was opened. Kakashi stepped back and smiled at her. She came in, smiling still. "Oy, I found this. Do you have a vase?" Kakashi, noticing the flower in her hand, took the carnation and motioned for her to come closer. When she did, Kakashi gently tucked it behind her ear. The Uindo Bensha backed away with a faint smile. "Are you sure you don't need the wheelchair anymore?"

"Nope. Tsunade-sama said I'm fine now."

"That good to hear-" She was cut off when he pulled her close and held her. Silence filled the cabin as Setsuko let herself melt into his embrace. Kakashi held her tight, refusing to let go.

"I missed you so much."

"I know." Setsuko whispered, feeling at peace for once.

"Promise me you won't leave again." Kakashi tightened the grip on her, burying his face in her hair.

"I won't. I won't leave you again. I'll stay as long as you want me to." Kakashi pulled her away from him slightly to look at her face. A gentle look rested on her face, love filled her eyes.

"Then stay forever." She stared at him as she tried to comprehend what he was talking about. Confusion was clearly written across her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to leave. So stay." Setsuko looked even more confused and lost.

". . . but I am. I am staying."

"That's not what I mean."

* * *

"Orochimaru, for the crimes you have committed you have been sentenced to death." Tsunade's grave voice carried over the darkness as she announced this to her former teammate. She sat before a large council of Konoha.

"Kukukuku. Do you really believe you can kill me?" Orochimaru's cold sadistic laugh echoed off of the walls.

"Yes, Orochimaru. I do believe it. For the past three days we have been removing all evidence of jutsu from you. Even going as far as to cut off your hands." Orochimaru did not glance down at the bandages red from encasing his bloody wrists. "We removed the summoning tattoo from you arm." his left arm was completely wrapped in bandages. "We've hunted down any subordinate that you might have taught you immortality jutsu. Kakashi killed Kabuto two weeks ago. You have no chance to escape this fate. Once you are gone, all your curse seals will go with you."

"And what of Uzumaki Setsuko? She is as much a mass murderer as I am." Orochimaru smirked, feeling as though he caught his former teammate.

"This is not a trial for Uzumaki Setsuko, this is your trial. And you are a missing-nin. You have no say in what we do in Konoha. You gave up that right a long time ago."

"But she has committed genocide. Wiping out almost everyone she mets."

"Silence!" Tsunade boomed, her authority overpowering anyone in the room. However, there was no anger. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he provoked her. "Today, the Three Legendary Shinobi ends."

* * *

Yoko sat in front of a holy fire, praying for the lost souls they could not bring back. Her chants echoed through the shrine she sat in and the fire blazed. Her chants slowed as a presence made itself known in the shrine. She looked up to see no one.

"Arigatou." She whispered with a faint smile as the image of the third Hokage appeared in the fire. "Pushing me towards the idea of linking souls saved so many lives, Sanadaime." She watched his image fade and began to chant again, this time with a slight smile. However it was a different chant this time. With her eyes closed in concentration it didn't take long for the smile to drop. Her hands performed holy seals as she chanted. The wind picked up and the fire seemed to gain a new life, burning brighter and bigger than before. Yoko reached down beside her and grabbed a handful of ceremonial dried and crushed incense. She blew the dust into the fire, causing it to burn hotter and brighter. "Show me," She hissed. "Show me what I seek!" The ash rose up and danced in the air, almost as if taunting her, teasing her. "I command you! SHOW ME NOW!" The ash spun around and around the fire as Yoko chanted. It spun fast as her hands performed the holy seals. Sweet poured down Yoko's face, an effect due to the sheer force of will she had to use. The heat in the shrine was almost unbearable. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the ashes settled onto the ground and the fire died down to a reasonable size. Yoko stared at the word scrawled out. "Firefly . . . ?" She stared into the fire for few minutes before getting up and leaving.

* * *

"Ha!" Robin cried as she went for the kill. She suppressed a grimace as she was thrown back, up into the air. She flipped around and managed to land on her feet. She shot off towards him, her naginata trailing behind her. Once she came close she swung the weapon out towards him, startling him. He jumped into the air, losing a few strands of hair by her naginata.

"That's enough for the day." Robin smiled as Neji ended the spar. "Thank you for the training."

"I could say the same." She brushed some hair out of her eyes. ". . . . Orochimaru is being judged today. Tsunade-sama said she would announce what transpired later tonight." Neji stared at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

". . . . Robin . . . you said that you wouldn't hold it against me if I killed you . . ." Robin smiled and turned to him.

"Neji, you are one of my best friends. I knew that it wasn't really you I was fighting. So that's why I would have been ok with you killing me." A smirk made its way onto her face. "Gaara-kun, on the other hand . . . I think he might have taken it personal." Neji smiled.

"I am glad you and Gaara are happy."

"Yeah, so I am. I guess it's like you and Tenten. We just walked around in circles until we got pushed together, finally." Neji chuckled light at the thought and smirked.

"How did he react to you in a dress?" Robin sent him a wry glare but answered anyways.

"Said he was surprised but he thought I looked nice."

* * *

_Thud._

She would never understand it. It was something she never learned. No one had been there to teach her. No one. That's the way she grew up.

_Thud!_

It was beyond her. It would always be beyond her. These things . . . she did not know. She might never have known even some of the feelings.

_Thwak!_

Setsuko let her bloody hand drop to her side as she stared down at the broken training log. She closed her eyes as the warm liquid dripped onto the ground. Already she could feel the wounds healing. She could feel the skin starting to repair itself. Setsuko opened her eyes and lifted her hand up to stare at the blood and watch it run down her arm. She wiped the blood off her knuckles, revealing fresh skin.

"Setsuko . . ." At the sound of his voice she spun around and stared at him. ". . . what's wrong?" She looked away, uncomfortable with the question. "Why won't you answer me?"

". . . because you are blind." Setsuko answered quietly in a whisper. "You are blind the fact that I am not able to give anything freely. You forget I belong to the wind. You forget I am a mass murderer, perhaps far worse than Orochimaru." She looked at him, no emotion breaking through her eyes. "What you ask might be wondrous for me, but it is disastrous for you."

"Dammit Setsuko, I don't care what you think you are, I love you!"

"And I love you. That is why I refuse."

"How can I get you to accept!" Setsuko sighed and looked at the ground.

". . . . I am a S-class criminal." She looked up at him. "I will not put you in danger. I cannot." Setsuko was going to say more when she heard the wind whisper to her and she looked over to her right. After a few seconds a bird flew down with a scroll tried to its foot. She let it land on her outstretched arm and took the scroll, causing the bird to fly off. She broke the seal and skimmed over the contents of the scroll.

"What does it say?" Setsuko looked up at, holding out the scroll to him so he could read it.

"We are to go to the Hokage and speak with her."

* * *

"It stings alittle." Anko rubbed her shoulder and looked up at the Hokage. "Nothing compared to when it was activated. Or when Yoko took it off three years ago." Tsunade nodded and let her pull up her jacket.

"Good."

"If there is any trouble I would like it if you told me." Yoko spoke quietly, but they knew how serious the priestess was. Now the matter of the cursed seals were in Yoko's territory. Beyond this check up Tsunade had no true idea of what to do. "Sasuke-san has agreed to do the same." Anko nodded and left the room.

"Yoko, do you think there will be any trouble?" Yoko sighed and looked towards the curtains. She twitched slightly and the curtains were pulled back, letting her stare out the window and at the village.

"No. However, with Orochimaru I would prefer to stay on top of it. But it seems that even with the mark removed for years, his death was still felt by him subordinates." Yoko was silent before looking back at Tsunade. "Why are you calling Kakashi-san and Setsuko-sama?"

"I have matters to attend to with Setsuko."

". . . you have used the crystal ball to spy on a personal matter, haven't you?" Tsunade coughed alittle before waving the thought off.

"I have to set the record straight."

"What did you spy on?" Tsunade looked at Yoko, sheepishly.

"Well . . . Kakashi . . . asked Setsuko . . ." A knock interrupted Tsunade, which was gladly excepted from the woman. "Come in." Setsuko and Kakashi entered the room, both sending a questioning glance to Yoko.

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted to meet us?" Setsuko sent another glance towards Yoko as she asked this.

"Hai. I wanted to speak on the matter of Setsuko's criminal record."

". . . I am ready to receive whatever punishment you deem worthy of my sins." Her voice was firm, void of her emotions. She had been awaiting this for a long time.

"Good. Because this was a difficult matter to deal with." Tsunade sat in her chair and took a breath, readying herself for the long explanation. "Setsuko, you have committed mass murder. I can't even began to tell you all the charges amounted against you. It has taken the past week to even sort out your mess." Tsunade rubbed her forehead in the memory of all the trouble she had to go through to even count all of the acts. "However, I learned that through horrid circumstances, the destruction of your village was in self defense. Also, you had no knowledge of Aka Yuki when she used a blood clone to attack them. So that charge is cleared. The others, while no where near as devastating, were in self defense. I put several of your attacks under temporary insanity. It took awhile, but you have been cleared of the charges that would put you in the bingo book." Setsuko stared at Tsunade, startled. "Due to Kakashi's encounter with Bensha three years ago, he became a witness to your past." Setsuko sent a sharp glare towards Kakashi before looking back at Tsunade.

"Setsuko-sama, even if you were charged, your birth village should have been the ones to charge you. Since they cannot, Konoha would be next. But that is impossible, seeing how you just saved Konoha you would not be given a proper trail. You are also the head of the Uzumaki clan so we can not put you on trail." Yoko quietly explained to the Uindo Bensha. "You are cleared of all charges because you have redeemed yourself." Tsunade nodded and stood up.

"Setsuko, it is because you have redeeming qualities and that you returned from your own self imposed exile to save Konoha that your own life has been spared. You are now free to live your life. But as a precaution, you are under Konoha law. You are under _my_ law." Setsuko bowed.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi saved your life when he told me what he witnessed. I suggest you thank him." Tsunade sat back in her chair. "You are dismissed."

* * *

"Setsuko . . ." Setsuko looked back at him, angry. She turned around and moved quickly. Kakashi caught her wrist with her hand centimeters from his face.

"How dare you! It was one thing for you to see because of Bensha, that wasn't your fault! But to go tell Tsunade! You dare to ask me to marry you when you do something like that!" Setsuko yelled, her anger rising.

"It was to save your life!" Kakashi snapped.

"Did you think that telling them all about my life would make me happy!" She snarled, blinded by her rage. "Did you think I would want anyone to know all those things that happened!" She yanked her wrist out of Kakashi's grip and stepped back. Kakashi felt his anger fade as he realized what she anger was truly about. Setsuko was ashamed of her past. Ever bit of it. She blamed him for letting someone else know. Even if it had been to save her life, she would refuse to let anyone know all that had happened to her. Because she felt like she was to blame for it all.

"Setsuko . . ." He saw the rage in her eyes. He saw it flooding her system. Kakashi knew that it was bad when she lost herself in blind rage. She threw a punch at him, which he caught and managed to use the momentum to yank her forward and grab her from behind when she stumbled pass him. He held onto her, no matter how hard she tried to break free. "Calm down Setsuko. You're getting too worked up." Setsuko fought to break free, failing to do so.

"Let! Me! Go!"

"NO! Listen to me Setsuko, you may hate me right now but I don't care! I was able to save your life! You may hate your past, you may not want anyone to know about it, but I don't care! Saving you meant more to me than following through with my duty as a leaf-nin." Setsuko stopped fighting to get free. "Setsuko, you died for me once. You broke your heart and left to protect me from your enemies. You broke your own heart again when when fought to save Konoha from Orochimaru and thought I loved Kurenai. Why can't I do anything for you?" Setsuko was silent, not finding an answer to his question. Kakashi turned her around and held her by her upper arms, refusing to let her go. "Why not!" Setsuko looked up at him.

"Because I have sinned. I have deserved all the pain and heartache. You do not." This time Setsuko gently pulled away, breaking a stunned Kakashi's grip.

"Setsuko . . . that's not true." Kakashi pulled her into a hug. Setsuko returned the hug, sorrow overflowing her. After they broke them embrace Setsuko stepped back.

"Am I really worth the pain you go through?" Kakashi smiled.

"I'm only in pain when you're in pain." Setsuko reached out, slowly and hesitantly, before pulling down his mask. Her eyes traveled over his angelic face, memorizing it. After a moment she reached up and kissed him. She pulled back after a few seconds and stared at him.

"Kakashi . . . ."

"Please Setsuko, marry me."


	21. Answers We Seek

Answers We Seek

"AAHHH!" Robin slammed down her naginata into the ground, barely missing Naruto.

"Have to do better than that, Robin-_chan_!" Robin did not let his little taunt get to him, instead, she opted for using the momentum to the swing to flip herself over the naginata, pulling it out of the ground and attacking Naruto once again. Her leaned back, stopping himself from hitting the ground with his arm and avoided the blade. The second the blade had passed him, he kicked to the side, knocking the weapon out of her hands. Robin jumped back from her cousin and threw down a smoke bomb, blocking her from view. Naruto looked around for her, trying to find her before she released an attack on him.

"Kage Buyou no jutsu!" Naruto cringed when he heard that and was thrown forward as he was attacked from behind. "Thank Rock Lee for that move." Naruto stood up and glared at her.

"Fine, if you want to play rough . . . Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Robin jumped away from the ten other Narutos that had just appeared.

"Kaze no Yaiba!" A blade of wind slashed through five clones, as the rest had managed to get away from her. She leapt towards one kicking them upwards. "Konoha Senpuu!" The Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She spotted another and launched herself forward.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Twenty more clones appeared, each holding man shuriken. Robin narrowed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. "Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!" Shuriken came flying at her form all directions causing Robin to move her hands through seals quickly.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" The shuriken embedded themselves into a log. Robin jumped out from the tree she was in and spun around in the air, pulling out blades and launching them towards various clones. She landed on her feet and looked around, ready for the next attack.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" Robin looked in front of her, surprised. Four Narutos kicked and punched her up into the air, followed by the real Naruto kicking her head, sending her back to the ground. Robin laid on the ground with her eyes closed. Naruto smirked as he landed and dispelled the clones. "Robin-kun, I-" He was cut off when sand surrounded him quickly, threatening to devour him if he moved. Sand gently lifted up Robin as Gaara knelt beside her. Robin's eyes flashed open and there was an angry glint. The sand blocked the fist aimed at Gaara.

"Gaara." She bit out when she stood. "I wasn't hurt."

". . . gomen." Her eyes softened at his words and she sigh.

"I . . . .I am sorry that I worried you. I was just . . . mentally ending the battle." Naruto nodded.

"Hai. Robin-kun always does that after we train. It takes a minute for her to turn back to normal. Emotion wise. Especially if she loses." Robin smiled at Gaara.

"It was sweet that you were concerned for me. But I'm fine." Gaara blushed when Robin kissed his cheek.

"Oy, Naruto! I need a favor." The three looked back, surprised at the man's appearance.

* * *

Setsuko sat on top of the fourth's rock head, quietly waiting and watching. She watched the skin slowly being devoured by the night.

"Setsuko-neechan . . ." She looked back to see her younger cousin, Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled and sat next to her.

"Just came here to watch the view. You?" Setsuko turned back to the sky and watched as the stars began to shine high above the village. The cool night breeze ruffled their hair while the sun's last rays disappeared.

". . . to think." Naruto gazed up at her, trying to figure out what went on in her head.

". . . . . about what?" Setsuko smiled and shrugged.

". . . . about everything. What I missed, how much I missed, what will I do now that Orochimaru is gone, what _can _I do, those kind of things." Naruto nodded sadly.

"It . . . is depressing to think of things like that, ne?"

"Hai." The two cousins sat, letting the silence wash over them while they watched the sky. The moon was almost full, giving the two enough light to see. It gave everything an angelic glow to it.

"Setsuko . . ."

"Hai?"

". . . did Kakashi do something?" Setsuko smiled at him.

"You could say that."

"I'll kill him!" Setsuko chuckled at Naruto's protective behavior.

"Iie. It isn't like that."

"Then what is it like?" Setsuko looked back to the sky, watching the stars twinkle down at the village. "Well?" She looked back at her cousin and smiled again.

"He asked me to marry him."

". . . what did you say?" It was then that she realized how much she missed. Three years had changed him so much. Three years ago, Naruto would be hunting Kakashi by now. Demanding that Kakashi not bug her. Three years ago, Setsuko would be holding Naruto back, asking him not to hurt Kakashi. But instead, he waited for her to tell him more. Did Kakashi change that much also? How much did he change? How much did she change from what she remembered. How would these changes effect their relationship? All these questions. And the answers? She had no clue to any of them. It left a dull ache in her heart to know she missed so much.

". . ."

"What did you say, nee-chan?"

"I haven't answered him yet." She couldn't. How could she risk his safety. Just knowing her was dangerous. Even though Tsunade cleared her of all charges she still would be hunted. After all she did there were sure to be some private bounties on her head. And people would hunt her for merely revenge. Or perhaps to prove themselves, saying that if they beat her, they would be among the greatest. She dealt with glory seekers before her 'death'. Now that she was alive, she would have to deal with them again. But for all those reason, she still wanted to answer him. Yet is was something that she could not do. She could not put him in any extra danger.

"Why not?" Naruto asked bluntly, not caring if the matter was getting too personal for his older cousin. His naivety was still as strong as ever. Setsuko supposed that it would always be strong. It was one of that traits that made him so lovable. Atleast, in her opinion.

". . . I do not know anymore. At first I didn't because I was a S-class criminal, but Tsunade cleared me of all charges. I am now just a ninja of the leaf. Then I was mad that he told the Hokage of my memories. But I can't hate him for that. He was just trying to save my life. I would do the same. I have done many things to try and save his. I can't say only I can risk things for our . . . relationship."

"Do you love him?" Setsuko nodded with a warm smile on her face.

"I would do anything to make him happy." Naruto nodded. "I would die if it would make him happy. Just to see him smile is more than enough for me. It doesn't matter to me if the world is being destroyed, as long as he is smiling I don't care."

"Good. Then I guess I'll leave you two to talk." Setsuko looked back as Naruto got up. Kakashi stood there, watching her. The two stared at each other, letting silence fill the air. Naruto cast a smile over his shoulder before disappearing. Setsuko looked back over the village before speaking again.

". . . . I always was bad at sensing people."

"I know. That's why I got Naruto to let your guard down." She gave a glare down towards the Uzumaki Estate.

"My other cousins in on this?"

"No. I just asked Naruto to help me." She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes as he walked towards her. She heard him sit down but did not expect to be pulled back into his embrace.

"Kakashi?"

"I love you."

"Please, I have so many enemies. Wouldn't it be better and safer for you to take me out of your heart."

"No. It would hurt too much." Setsuko was silent as Kakashi hugged her from behind.

"After three years? You still care so much for me?" Kakashi's hold tightened, answering her question. No matter how far she ran, how high she flew, how long she ran, or how fast she ran, he would never let her go. It was a new concept to her, that kind of undying love. Setsuko reached up and grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly, refusing to let go herself. "Then promise me, promise that you'll hang onto me. That you'll keep me from falling into that cold, lonely life that I lived before I met you. Promise me you'll stop me from running away. That you'll never let me go."

"I promised myself that once I remembered. While you were gone I promised to never let you leave me again. I won't let you fall. I promise." Setsuko smiled to herself and let herself fall into his embrace.


	22. Shinobi of the Leaf

Shinobi of the Leaf

Setsuko bowed before Tsunade. The Hokage sat behind her desk, watching the younger woman intently while leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands.

"You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade leaned back and studied the woman. Her clothes were what she normally wore now, but there was a difference. Her belt buckle had three lines. At the top they were think and then they would narrow down into a point. The only one that was straight down was the middle line while the other two curved in from the side.

"That symbol . . ."

"Hai. The Seishou Hidden Village symbol . . . . my . . . birthplace." She looked down, ashamed of her act.

"You've never worn it before." Setsuko looked back up at Tsunade. The older woman seemed concerned.

". . . . I . . . was not proud of Seishou before."

"What's different now?" Setsuko was silent, trying to find the words to answer the question as she stared down at the ground. After a few moments of silence she answered.

". . . . I still believed that I was . . . incapable of making my village proud. Yet I realized now that I have come a long way from a scared thirteen year old girl. I was able to help save Konoha. I think that the Sixth Mikage, the one that sealed Aka Yuki into me, would be proud." Setsuko looked up at Tsunade. "So I think that I have finally earned the right to wear the Seishou symbol. On my belt, atleast. I do not think that I can wear the symbol as a ninja of Seishou. Not after what I did." Tsunade nodded, understanding her reasoning.

"I see."

"I do not mean to be rude, but what did you call me for?"

". . . . . Setsuko . . . . before you taught students for Konoha." Setsuko nodded sadly as Riki flashed into her mind.

"Hai."

"Setsuko, you are no ordinary ninja. For this I had to think what position would you best serve Konoha. It took some time for me to come up with it."

"Pardon?" Tsunade smirked proudly as she pushed a folder forward to Setsuko. Setsuko picked it up, opened it, and scanned over the contents. "I do not understand."

"Simple really. You can't teach. Not when you are needed elsewhere. ANBU or a hunter would suite you, if you wanted it." Setsuko took a minute to think before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but no. I do not want to go out and kill for my job. But that still does not explain 'special jounin'." Tsunade smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't want to do either. Understand that you will be treated as a normal jounin for the most part. Except mission wise. Due to your background I will assign which missions you will get _personally_. There will be special missions that I will call you in on. Ones I have trust that you alone can handle it."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." Setsuko bowed.

". . . . Setsuko . . . . a little fox told me you were engaged to a certain silver haired jounin." Setsuko looked at Tsunade, startled.

"Tsunade-sama . . . we . . . that is to say . . . . I-" Tsunade smiled and cut her off before shooing the woman out of the room.

"I think you two will find happiness."

* * *

Robin was thrown to the ground roughly. She coughed as she forced herself up again and winced at a pain in her ribs. She tightened her grip on her naginata and fell into a deep stance. Dirt was smeared over her face and blood dribbled down from her mouth. A large welt had formed on her left cheek and a small bruise was under her right eye. Her clothes were torn and tattered and her right glove was torn apart completely. Robin spat out some blood.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, I am not done." She hissed before launching herself forward.

"Stop!" Robin came to a halt and looked over to Yoko. She woman walked down the steps to enter the training grounds with Tenshi. Naruto looked at Yoko, only having a tear in his chuunin vest and nothing more.

"Robin-kun." Tenshi sighed and shook her head before beginning a healing jutsu on Robin. Yoko turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, that was a dramatic improvement from your last training session. I knew you could learn your father's jutsu." Yoko reached out and brushed some hair away from Naruto's face. "You are Konoha's new Yellow Flash." She turned to Tenshi and Robin. "Robin. Do not feel anger towards your loss. You too have improved since your last session. I see you also have been training."

"Hai. But I see now that Naruto is growing beyond my reach." Yoko nodded and looked back at Naruto.

"Yes. Soon Naruto will be beyond anyone's reach."

* * *

Setsuko looked up from her stop on a tree branch and saw Kurenai standing on the branch.

"Kurenai . . . ." Kurenai held her hand over her heart.

". . . . I know it was just an illusion . . . that is wasn't real . . . but it still hurts." Kurenai smiled sadly at Setsuko.

"Kurenai . . . . I'm sorry."

"No . . . it isn't you fault. You saved us. It wasn't real. I don't like Kakashi as anything more than a friend." Setsuko reached out to comfort Kurenai. "It hurts. Don't go through my pain. Go after him."

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Setsuko shook her head. Kakashi stood at his door, staring at her. She had knocked on his door in the middle of the night for reasons that baffled him. It was pure luck that he had not gone to bed yet and still wore his jounin uniform.

"No Kakashi. I want to fight you again." She pointed to the moon. "When the moon sets and the sun rises then our fight will be over." Setsuko jumped back, ten feet away from him. "Come on Kakashi! Winner take all!" Kakashi could only stare. Was she serious? What was the point in any useless fighting.

"Setsuko . . . you've lost your mind." Setsuko smirked.

"Are you scared? You are one of the best in Konoha. Is this what Konoha has to ofter?" Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Setsuko, it is useless to taunt me into this. I want to know why you knocked on my door in the middle of the night."

"I have to fight you Kakashi. To see if I can stay in Konoha. Only when I've proved that I'm strong enough can I stay in Konoha."

"You stood up to Orochimaru and beat him up pretty badly. I'd say that your strong enough." Setsuko shook her head again.

"No Kakashi. I was able to last because I still had some of the demon god powers in me. Though they were fading they were enough to fight him." Kakashi sighed once more.

"On one condition." Setsuko watched him carefully.

"Name it."

"If I win, you can't run. I get you completely. You can't hold back from me anymore." Setsuko smirked towards him.

"You're making it hard for me to win."

"That's the point!" Setsuko barely had time to bring up her arms and defend herself from his punch. Setsuko blocked a kick form him and jumped away to gain some distance from him.

"But if I win, put me out of your mind."

"Then you won't win!" Kakashi snapped as he punched, again blocked. Setsuko leapt high up into the air.

"This is all out Kakashi. I won't hold back!" She let her hand go threw seals as Kakashi went through his own. Black fire and a blast of water canceled each other out. Setsuko grabbed onto the Shinigami, which had been hooked onto her belt, and threw it. The weapon spun threw the air toward Kakashi, who dodged it, letting it embed itself deep into the tree behind him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Setsuko watched as the five clones all attacked her with balls of fire. Setsuko made a quick sweeping motion with her hand, blowing the balls of fire back and destroying the five clones. _'Damn, it takes too long to make blood clones and I need to concentrate for them!'_ Setsuko heard a snap and turned, only to see a cloud of shuriken and kunai flying at her.

"HHAAA!" Setsuko sent a large blast of black fire towards the sharp weapons, melting them.

"Kirigakure no jutsu!" Setsuko looked around as mist rose up and blocked her vision. She caused the wind to spin around her before blasting outwards, blowing back the fog. Setsuko knocked back the shuriken that was flying at her only to dodge the second one, hidden in the shadows. The weapon had ripped her shirt as she just moved out of the way. "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Setsuko acted quickly, using the wind to slice the fire in half for it to avoid hitting her directly. She whipped around to block a hard kick from Kakashi, knocking her back in the air. As Kakashi fell Setsuko sent a ball of black fire at him, only to have him disappear in smoke. She heard another snap and twisted and turned, barely dodging all the kunai. She turn again and struck Kakashi as he jumped up to attack but he turned into smoke at her hit. _'Kage bunshin! Damn, he knows that he can't directly attack me with taijutsu because my Ninjou Shuujuku will disable him. And he's being careful to avoid spilling my blood!' _She sent blast after blast of dark fire down towards two clones. Setsuko bit down on her lip while blocking another sea of kunai coming towards her. She smeared the blood onto her hand and formed senbon and threw them, destroying three clones that had just appeared. Setsuko saw another stream of fire coming towards her and used the wind to send her up and avoid the fire.

* * *

Robin brushed some of her hair to the side as she sharpened her naginata. With a heavy sigh she turned her head to the side to look at the young man who just appeared in the door way.

"Gaara-kun, is there something you need?" He shook his head and sat down beside her as she continued to sharpen her weapon.

". . . you seemed . . . distant today during dinner . . ." Robin smiled sweetly towards him. Gaara and his siblings still lived in the Uzumaki Estate, after Tenshi insisted that it would be too big for the Branch family and Naruto to live in alone.

"You are kind." She looked down at naginata's blade and sighed. "I sparred with Naruto today. He has learned another of his father's jutsu. This one makes it almost impossible for me to keep up with his movements. If I had the time or cover, I would have gladly transformed to fight him." She looked back up at Gaara. "I am . . . saddened by the trouble I have had in keeping up with Naruto." Gaara was quiet for a moment before speaking.

". . . Naruto has always had great potential. He was suppose to be the 'dead-last' when he fought me for the first time, but he beat me. Now with Yoko and Tenshi training him, he is excepted to grow leaps and bounds beyond us." Robin nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. Gaara was startled by this but made no movement as not to cause to retract her action.

"I know. But I still feel bad. Gaara, there was a moment when I wondered if his demon was the only reason anyone could grow so fast. I was mad at him for growing so fast since out last spar. I know he has been working day and night. I know he has spent every second to master his father's jutsu. I know it is him and not the demon. But I feel so terrible for even thinking that, even for a second. Am I a bad person for it?" Gaara gave her one of his rare smiles and shook his head.

"No. It is only human to be jealous." Robin place a hand over her heart.

"Jealous? But why? Why would I be jealous? Shouldn't I be happy instead?"

"From what I understand, you were the one Tenshi and Yoko concentrated on before Naruto. You were the best before Naruto." Robin closed her eyes and thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"That makes sense. It's not that I want to be in the spotlight, but . . . I suppose I don't like such change."

* * *

"Damn." Setsuko panted while leaning against a tall tree. The sun was going to come up soon. They had been fighting for nearly three hours. She felt her mind being pushed to its limits. Only now did she receive a break long enough to hid. She could even get through half a chant before she had to use the wind to block something. _'He's had me on the defensive since the beginning!'_

"Sofuushasen no Tachi!" Setsuko looked up, startled, as kunai and shuriken with wires sprung out from behind the tree as was leaning against and wrapped around her, tying her to the tree.

"What the hell!"

"No use, Setsuko. I win." She looked up to see Kakashi with his hands on his knees as he panted. Setsuko looked over to the side to see the sun rising. She heard a light thud and looked back to see Kakashi lying on the ground, sleeping. Setsuko cut her arm on some wire and used the blood to cut through the wire and free herself. She knelt down and moved Kakashi's head onto her lap.

"Yeah. You won." She smiled and brushed hair out of his face before leaning down and kissing him softly. "I won't run anymore . . . koi."


	23. A Brand new Outlook

A Brand New Outlook

Yoko sat with Tenshi, the two quietly sipping tea across from each other.

"Ne, Tenchi-chan!" Tenshi smiled slightly before looking back to see her cousin Naruto coming into the room. Yoko finished her tea and placed it onto the tabletop gently before looking at Naruto.

"Yes, my little Naruto-kun?" Yoko chuckled lightly at the pout Naruto gave towards Tenshi's response.

"I'm not little anymore." Yoko poured more tea for herself while nodding.

"That is true. You are a . . . . Golden Flash." Tenshi smiled with a nod while Naruto blinked.

"Golden Flash?" Tenshi held her cup out for more tea.

"Hai! We can't be calling you Yellow Flash 2! That's too silly." Tenshi pulled back her cup once Yoko was finished filling it. She held it in both hands while sipping it with her eyes closed. Once she was done she put it down and looked at her younger cousin with one eye open. "Besides . . . with your dark orange pants it looks more golden than yellow!"

"Tea, Naruto?" Yoko offered him a cup but Naruto shook his head.

"Iie." He sat down in between the two. "I don't get how you two can sit and drink tea all the time."

"Nor do I." The three turned to see Robin entering the room. Her clothes had changed from the usual. She wore a new tank top, black now instead of dark gray, her black shorts were longer and her heavy jacket was gone. In its place was a long red, sleeveless, light jacket that went to her knees and was buckled at the waist to show her figure. She still had the single braid and the same hat as before. On her right bicep was her forehead protector.

"Why the new look? Is it for someone special?" Tenshi smirked but was silenced by a stern glare from Yoko.

". . . I just decided that I needed a change." Naruto smiled as Robin sat across from him.

"I like it."

"Robin, will you be training later today?" Robin smiled but shook her head at Yoko's question.

"Iie. I have other plans for today." Tenshi smirked as she began to poke fun at her cousin.

"Oh?" Tenshi ignored the sharp look Yoko had thrown her. "Does this by any chance-" She was interrupted by a loud knocking. Tenshi blinked a few times and then looked at Yoko questioningly.

"Are we expecting someone?" Yoko shook her head as Tenshi stood. Tenshi made her way to the door only to open it to a frantic Kakashi.

"Where's Setsuko!" The three Uzumaki looked up to see Kakashi. He seemed worn out, as if he didn't get much sleep. Tenshi blinked before shrugging.

"I haven't see her since yesterday." Tenshi turned back to her cousins. "Any of you?" three heads shaking answered her.

"Damn. She must have left this morning." Yoko choked on her tea, Naruto and Robin stood up, blushes on their faces, and Tenshi responded with a wide eye look at him and a quiet, 'Oh my.'

"W-What the hell did you just say!" Naruto was crimson, either from anger or from embarrassment Kakashi did not know.

"What! No! It's not like that! We sparred last night, that's all!" Tenshi smirked at him.

"You know, I thought they called it-" Tenshi was cut off by Yoko's hand over her mouth.

"We believe you, Kakashi-san." She bowed to him slightly while holding Tenshi's mouth closed.

"Good. Because I can't have this idiot causing rumors!" Kakashi spun around to see Setsuko, glaring daggers at him.

"Setsuko? What happened to you?" Kakashi seemed more relaxed knowing she was still in the leaf. However, the death glare she was directing at him almost made him wish otherwise.

"Baka. I fell asleep on your couch. You ran out of your house so fast you didn't see me AND you woke me up."

* * *

Tsunade looked up at Robin as the younger woman entered her office. The two demon vessels, Naruto and Gaara, followed shortly after her. Robin was the first to speak.

"You called for us, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade nodded and stood, holding her hands behind her back while the three waited for her to speak.

"As you know, the jounin exam was during the time of Orochimaru's control, thus the leaf did not send anyone to take the exam." Robin nodded along with Naruto and Gaara.

"Obasan, what is the point of this?" Tsunade felt her eye twitch at Naruto's name for her but said nothing about it. With all the formality around her now, it was nice to be talked to like a normal person every once in awhile. However she couldn't get caught up in thought and let the three in front of her wait forever. She sat down, falling back into the comfortable chair quietly.

"The point is that the three of you should have gone."

". . . . it is too late for that, Tsunade-sama." She nodded in agreement with Gaara but smiled.

"I know. So that is why I decided to promote the three of you to Jounin!"

* * *

"So you didn't leave?" Setsuko rolled her eyes as the two walked through the forest. After talking to Tenshi and Yoko, Setsuko decided to leave with Kakashi when Gaara, Robin, and Naruto left to see Tsunade.

"Of course not. You won." Kakashi stopped, causing Setsuko to look back at him when she realized that he was no longer walking beside her.

"It wasn't fair. Janghoon told me all your weaknesses already. Besides, I don't want you to stay just because of some stupid fight." Setsuko looked away as his words rung in her ears. She quietly kicked off the ground and used the wind to lift her up to a tree branch. With ease she sat on the branch as she thought.

". . . are you saying you want me to leave?" Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"No, that's not it. If you really want to leave, then I can't stop you. I love you too much to keep you here against your will." Silence filled the air as Kakashi turned and began to walk away.

* * *

". . . jounin?" Naruto echoed, unsure of what to say. Robin and Gaara stared wide eyed at Tsunade. 

"Hai." Robin shook her head in disbelief.

"But why?" Tsunade smiled as she looked over the three youths.

"Simple. Naruto, your strength and willingness to put others before yourself. Your total loyalty to Konoha after all the pain you've been through. Loyalty even in the face of an army. Gaara, your loyalty and caring for others is important. It is something that a few years ago many wouldn't think you were capable of. You are very bright and yet you are not arrogant. Robin, you fight with any weapon given to you and you managed to excel with the weapons. Not only that but you can summon. You're loyalty in the face of an army, your smarts." Tsunade smiled at them while leaning back in her chair. "All three of you have the ability to be jounin. All three of you have proven yourself. You fought for the leaf in a time of great perial, at the risk of your own lives. That is why I have decided to make you jounin."

". . . . arigatou, Tsunade-sama." Robin bowed slightly to her while the other two followed her example.

* * *

He felt his heart sink with each step he took. He didn't want to, but he had to. He had to let her go. It was all he could do for her. He loved her so much that he couldn't cage her. She was too much like the wind for her to stay in one place. He knew she would never be seen again. She had to follow the wind. It was her destiny. No matter how much he wished it wasn't. Uzumaki Setsuko was too much like the wind. No matter what he did, he could never hold onto it and it broke his heart to know that. 

"Baka." Kakashi stopped at the sound of her voice. "I already knew Janghoon told you. The wind knows everything." Kakashi turned around and looked at her, up on the tree branch staring down at him. "I threw the fight. I wanted to stay here and be with you." Setsuko stood up and smirked. "You forget, I was chosen because I won't bow down to the wind. I live my own life. And I want that life to be with you." Kakashi stared at her, speechless. She threw the fight? She wanted to lose. She wanted to stay. With him. Setsuko easily jumped from the tree branch and landed without making a sound. She smiled softly at him. "I've realized that I can't run away any more. I've realized that I don't want to run away, I'm sick of it. So now I stay, I'll stay forever."


	24. Promises

Promises

Robin tapped her fingers on the dark wood, waiting in the small ramen bar with her cousin.

"Where is he?" She muttered to herself, glancing around the bar. After a moment she finally spotted him and a glare worked its way onto her face.

"Sorry I'm late." Gaara mumbled as he sat beside Robin. With an annoyed sigh she waved it off, not caring anymore.

"I just want to know why you were ten minutes late. That's not like you."

"Tsunade gave me a mission to escort a noblemen from a village near Konoha." Robin leaned back and shrugged, thinking back to two months ago when the three became jounin. "So why just the three of us?" Robin sighed and jerked her thumb in Naruto's direction.

"Ask him."

"Ne, you're no fun, Robin-kun." Naruto pouted after he finished his last bowl of ramen. He paid for his ramen before standing up and leaving, causing the other two jounin to exchange a look of confusion before following him. With ease the two caught up to Naruto as he navigated through the streets until they came upon the Hokage monument.

"Naruto-kun, what did you want to talk about?" Robin asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"The Akatsuki has been starting to surface." Robin nodded, all the jounin had been told. "Hokage-sama talked to me the other day. She says we have to train even harder." Robin rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"I understand that. But I do not think it concerns me as much as the two of you." Naruto shook his head, disagreeing with his cousin.

"Iie. You can summon anything Robin. That also puts you in danger." Robin looked back, surprised when she felt Gaara's hand on her shoulder.

"Would it be possible for you to summon demons?" His voice was cold, emotionless. Much like the way he was when Naruto first met him.

"I have never tried."

"But you could." Gaara insisted. Robin sigh and nodded.

"It is possible. I doubt I could but it is a possibility."

"Then the three of us have to train."

* * *

Setsuko hummed gently as she smelled a red rose. Kakashi had given her the rose the day before, surprising her by coming over and waking her up. Had it been anyone else, she would have become extremely mad at the prospect of someone being in her room. Setsuko placed the rose back in the vase Yoko had gotten her. She stepped out of her room quietly and began to walk down the hallway.

"What are you thinking?" Setsuko turned and smiled at Akira.

"In a month Kakashi and I will be married. I was just thinking how happy I'll be." Akira smiled as he laid a hand on her arm.

"I am very glad that you will be happy. You deserve it so much."

* * *

Robin dodged a wave of sand and threw kunai towards Gaara. The jounin sent several waves of sand after that, causing Robin to jump up into the air. She twirled the naginata in the air and brought it down, only to have it blocked by more sand. Robin kicked off of the sand quickly. As she flipped in the air her hands flew through a set of seals before summoning a ball of fire. She hurled the fire towards Gaara and barely managed to land on her feet. The sand turned into to glass as Robin pointed the naginata towards her boyfriend.

"You've lost your main weapon, what will you do now?" Gaara smirked as he dashed forward.

"Go hand to hand!" Robin ducked under a punch and kicked up, clipping him on the chin. Gaara dropped down and kicked out, aiming to knock her feet out from under her. Robin did a back flip and avoided his feet. She wasted no time in aiming a punch for his head only to have it blocked by him arm. Gaara sent a kick towards her side only to have her lift her leg up and block the kick. Robin flipped backwards and kicked out, knocking Gaara back a few feet. The two charged each other once more, exchanging a number of blows. Robin and Gaara both reached back and punched each other in the face, causing the two to fly backwards until they flipped and landed, taking only a second before launching themselves at each other again.

"Ano . . ." Naruto caused the two to look back at him.

"Yes, otoutosan?" (Younger brother) Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"What if we're given a team?" Robin and Gaara blinked as they looked at each other.

". . . I am a sand shinobi so I won't have to worry about that . . ." Robin glanced at Naruto.

"If the three of us need to train, I do not think Hokage-sama will give us a team." Naruto nodded.

"Good point." Naruto looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. "Ne, I think it's time to go home, don't you?"

* * *

Setsuko bowed as she greeted the Hokage. Tsunade nodded and motioned for her to sit.

"Setsuko . . . . what will you do?"

"Pardon?"

"The Akatsuki have been acting up. You swore revenge for the death of Riki."

"I know that." Setsuko closed her eyes as she remembered. "I love Kakashi. So I will train until there is no risk that anything will happen to me when I fight the Akatsuki." Setsuko felt her hand clench into a fist as her thoughts came back to her departed student. "Riki was my student. For his death I will destroy the Akatsuki. It is the least I can do."

* * *

Yoko sipped her tea as Tenshi came into the room. It was well past midnight.

"What are you doing up still, Yoko?" Yoko smiled as Tenshi sat down and poured herself some tea.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Yes, but I asked first, cousin."

"I could not sleep."

"Why not?" Yoko sent a wry glare towards Tenshi.

"Why don't you tell me why you are still awake." Tenshi smiled.

"I could not sleep either." Yoko ran her finger around the rim of her cup.

"Everyone is training so hard." She muttered to herself. However, Tenshi overheard her and smiled.

"Hai. Setsuko wants to avenge her fallen student, Gaara, Robin, and Naruto train to stop anything from happening when Akatsuki strikes, Kakashi trains so he can stop Setsuko from getting hurt . . . it seems like Akatsuki will be far worse than Orochimaru was . . ." Yoko bit her lip before speaking to her cousin.

". . . . I fear that this will be more dangerous than Kyuubi." Tenshi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why is that?"

". . . I had a vision again." Tenshi looked at Yoko sharply.

"What was it?"

"A young woman was in it. She fought Setsuko. She won." The tea Tenshi had poured for herself was forgotten as she focused on Yoko completely.

"Who was she?"

"Setsuko knew her." Yoko stood and looked at Tenshi. "She wanted Setsuko dead more than anything."

"Are you going to tell Setsuko?"

". . . I do not know if it will make a difference." Tenshi stood and moved next to yoko, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to. Setsuko must know. That might save her." Yoko nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I must."


	25. Eternal Love

Eternal Love

Setsuko looked over from her vanity and saw Robin enter her room.

"Robin-kun . . . is there something you need?" Robin was silent as she sat down on Setsuko's bed. Setsuko stood and moved to Robin's side.

"Setsuko . . . . . you will be leaving us." Setsuko smiled gently at her younger cousin. "Tomorrow, you will become Hatake Setsuko." Robin stared down at the ground. "I . . . . I don't want to lose you so soon." Setsuko gave off a small laugh.

"Sweet little Robin, I won't be leaving. I'll just be living in a different house." Setsuko pulled Robin closer to her with one arm as if she was only hugging her partly. "Why are you so worried? It isn't like you." Robin bit down on her lip before replying.

"I . . . you and I . . . . we are similar." Setsuko smiled and nodded.

"Hai. We both were responsible for our mothers' death, started to kill at a young age, most of our talents lie in fighting . . . and we both fell in young with men who wear masks . . . yours wears an emotionless mask and mine wears a physical mask. We are very similar." Robin nodded before looking up at Setsuko.

"Will . . . will my fairy tale ending come?" Setsuko laughed once more, surprised.

"Robin, this isn't a fairy tale ending. Yes, I'm marrying the man I love with all my heart . . . but it doesn't stop now. We won't ride off into the sunset. This is life. We have to work at it and it won't end up perfect. But we have to take what we're given and move on. All we can do is strive to make the best out of what we've got." Robin leaned into Setsuko's small embrace and sighed.

"But what if Akatsuki takes him?" Setsuko smiled as she looked at the girl nicknamed the Emotionless Executioner.

"Then get him back. That's all you can do." Robin nodded and stood up.

"Arigatou, Setsuko-chan." Setsuko smiled. "Setsuko-chan . . . is it true that Naruto is giving you away?"

"Hai. My father is dead. He died in my arms. And Naruto is the closest thing I have to a brother." Robin smiled and left.

* * *

"Katon!" Rung in Naruto's ears as he was sent flying up into the air. With ease Naruto flipped in the air and managed to land on his feet.

"Pretty good, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled at his girlfriend.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." A slight blush adorned her cheeks as she accepted the complement.

"Oi, dobe!" Naruto glared at Sasuke as the Uchiha eyed him. "Is it true that you're a jounin?" Naruto smirked, feeling his pride go through the roof.

"Hai, Sasuke! Now I've got seniority over you!" Sakura gave off a small giggle.

"Who would have thought that the dead last would get jounin before the top students!"

"He is Uzumaki." The four looked back to see Robin walking up to them. "It has always been this way. Only one Uzumaki has been known to ever give up." Naruto blinked in confusion as the others' eyes softened.

"Who?" Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"Baka!" She hissed quietly towards her former teammate.

"No, it's alright." Robin smiled sadly at Naruto. "The only Uzumaki known to give up is my mother."

". . . oh." Naruto closed his eyes. "Sorry."

"I came to terms with it a long time ago." Robin sigh. "But that's not the point. The Uzumaki are known for never backing down. It is only natural for Naruto to fulfill the requirements for being jounin. Loyalty, refusal to give up, putting Konoha first. Those are things the Uzumaki live by, shinobi or not." Robin smiled whenNaruto slung his arm around Robin's shoulders.

"Hai! Tenshi-chan and Yoko-chan say that all the time!"

* * *

Setsuko ran her finger over the cold metal of the Shinigami. She took a moment, reflecting back to all the blood that it had taken to change its form so drastically. With a sigh she put it into a box that held her clothes.

"Need help?" Setsuko looked up to see Tenshi leaning on the door frame.

"No, I'm mostly done." Tenshi nodded and entered the room.

"So . . . I guess you're taking Kakashi's name?" Setsuko smiled at her cousin and nodded.

"Hai." Tenshi sighed and smiled.

"So then Naruto is going to be Head of the Uzumaki." Setsuko tapped up the box she had just finished packing and looked back at Tenshi.

"Does there have to be a Head? Other family's are just one family. None of us are truly siblings so does it matter?" Tenshi looked at Setsuko, startled. "Kakashi once told me that Naruto said he was going to change the Hyuuga when he became Hokage. He'll change the Uzumaki too. After all, if we lived in the past then we could never live, could we?" Tenshi smiled brightly at the Bloodless Ninja.

"Arigatou, Setsuko-chan!"

* * *

Naruto shifted from one foot to the other. In a few minutes, the woman he considered a sister would be coming out of the dressing room. In a few minutes he would be giving his sister to his former sensei. He bit down on his lip and blushed when he saw Hinata sitting with her family. She looked very beautiful in the soft lavender kimono with lilacs on it. A tap on his shoulder caused him to look back and see Setsuko. Her strapless white gown clung to her as it trailed behind her. Her hair was up in curls and a silver tiara held the veil that covered her face. Her long gloves had s simple rose deisgn sewn into the top and she held a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Naruto . . . . thank you for giving me away." Naruto smiled at the older Uzumaki.

". . . . arigatou, Setsuko-neechan." He looped his arms with hers as the music began to play and started to walk.


End file.
